Et si
by Eridine
Summary: Et si Arthur et Merlin s'étaient déjà rencontrés auparavant, et si Merlin avait tout oublié de cette rencontre et si quelqu'un voulait qu'ils se rendent comptes de leur lien.
1. Chapter 1 et si

Allez une nouvelle histoire…

**Série :** Merlin

**Pairing:** Arthur / Merlin : )

Comme d'habitude les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul l'histoire sort de mon imagination…

**Et si….**

Et si Arthur et Merlin s'étaient déjà rencontrés auparavant, et si Merlin avait tout oublié de cette rencontre et si quelqu'un voulait qu'ils se rendent comptes de leur lien. Et si je vous laissais découvrir…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1  Passée oublié Part.1**

* * *

><p><strong>Douze ans après la grande purge<strong>

.

Dans un petit village, Healdor, aux abords du royaume du roi Uther, vivait un enfant bien différent des autres. Dans ses veines coulait l'essence même de la magie dont il n'avait pas encore conscience de toute sa puissance. Pas de celle que manipulaient les sorciers mais celle de l'ancienne religion. Sa présence en ce monde était due à la naissance d'un enfant qui devait un jour, si possible, réunifier et régner sur le royaume d'Albion. La destinée de ce jeune sorcier, Merlin, avait été longtemps chuchotée de druide en druide sous le nom d'Emerys. Hunit, mère de l'enfant sorcier, lui avait appris à utiliser sa magie chez lui ou en cas d'extrême besoin, bien qu'elle préfère qu'il ne se montre à personne. Malgré ses pouvoirs insoupçonnés, il se sentait toujours seul et surtout trop infréquentable par les enfants du village. Dans son petit monde que sa mère lui avait créé, il avait enfin trouvé un ami en William. Celui-ci connaissait tout de Merlin, à part ce qui faisait de lui un magicien. Hunit souriait parce qu'elle voyait en ce garçon plus qu'un ami pour son fils car rien ne semblait les séparer. Mais pour l'heure, il était encore jeune quand il le rencontra la première fois…

Au château de Camelot, vivait un jeune garçon, futur héritier, Arthur. Depuis son jeune âge, son père lui apprit que la magie était néfaste et qu'elle engendrait le mal en toutes ces personnes qui la manipulaient. Chaque jour son père prenait un peu de son temps pour l'éduquer en ce sens tandis que le plus jeune et le plus doué des chevaliers, Sir Léon, lui apprenait à manier les armes. Malgré son jeune âge, le petit prince était déjà très habile mais il ne lui manquait que la force. Le chevalier savait qu'avec le temps et de l'entrainement, il deviendra encore bien plus meilleur que lui. Léon avait à peine cinq ans de plus que le jeune garçon mais il était très mature et très autonome. Arthur s'entrainait souvent avec lui mais il dérivait souvent ses combats en un jeu qui ne faisait pas rire le chevalier. Le petit prince l'aimait beaucoup mais il n'avait pas le même regard sur l'amusement. Et ce fut ainsi qu'il se sentait souvent seul et cela le pesait.

La nouvelle saison avait commencé avec douceur, le vent était doux et les arbres étaient colorés aux couleurs du coucher de soleil. Ce jour-là, Léon lui avait promis une balade aux bords du lac d'Avalon. Or, sa mère étant tombée malade, le jeune chevalier ne put tenir sa promesse. Arthur insista auprès du Roi pour qu'une troupe l'accompagne et sous son caprice, ce dernier céda. Ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il quitta le château juste après midi avec son escorte. En cette fin d'après-midi, Arthur et ses gardes furent attaqués par deux brigands. Les deux ravisseurs s'étaient emparés du jeune garçon, assassinant les hommes d'Uther sous ses yeux. Affligé par cet horrible acte dont Arthur n'avait encore jamais assisté à son âge, le petit prince était choqué et tremblant de tout son corps, aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge.

En ce jour d'automne, notre jeune sorcier s'amusait avec son ami dans les bois, pendant que sa mère préparait le souper. Will était comme un frère. Ils marchaient tous les deux dans les bois, parlant des filles du village, parce que son ami avait le béguin pour l'une d'entre elles. Il avait deux ans de plus que lui et cela ne les empêchait pas d'être tout le temps ensemble. Marianne avait pris la main de Will en rentrant chez lui la veille et depuis ce matin, il n'arrêtait pas d'en parler. Merlin, lui, à son âge ne savait pas ce que c'était de tenir la main d'une autre personne et encore moins ce que c'était d'aimer. Alors il écoutait son ami qui avait cette lueur étincelante dans ses yeux. Et tristement, il se demandait si un jour quelqu'un la lui tiendrait en sachant qui il était… Marchand côte à côte, ils trainaient des pieds dans les feuilles orangeâtres quand ils entendirent des voix d'hommes. Leurs premiers réflexes furent de partir mais Merlin s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit le cri d'un jeune garçon. Will le retint par la manche :

― On devrait partir avant qu'ils nous voient !

Sa voix était comme un murmure. Il avait peur mais Merlin écoutait souvent plus son instinct que sa raison.

― Non, vas-y rentre et si je ne suis pas rentré, préviens maman… je rentrerais…

Le petit sorcier se rassura du bon départ de son ami et décida de jeter un coup d'œil derrière les buissons. Il tremblait parce qu'il savait qu'il ne ferait jamais le poids si jamais les bandits l'attrapaient. Mais le cri identique que précédemment le retint sur place. Il avança légèrement sa tête pour ne pas être surpris.

― Mange ! Cria un homme barbu en adressant une coupelle au petit garçon. Ce dernier détourna le regard.

Le petit sorcier le détailla, il devait être à peine plus âgé que lui. Il était blond et quand il croisa ses yeux, il était hypnotisé par la fragilité de son regard, à la fois craintif et fier. Une détermination insaisissable s'était emparé de lui, Merlin ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette envie de le secourir. Comme si une force invisible le poussait à le délivrer.

― Mange ! J'aurais besoin de toi en forme ! Se mit à hurler le second homme en prenant le garçon par le col, le soulevant à sa hauteur. Immobile, serrant ses dents, il le balança contre un arbre brutalement et dans cette chute, Merlin pouvait ressentir sa douleur.

Agenouillé dans son buisson, le petit sorcier pouvait entendre les gémissements de douleur du petit blond. Les mains posées sur sa bouche pour éviter d'émettre un cri, Merlin tentait d'arrêter ses tremblements. Il ferma quelques secondes ses yeux pour calmer ses réactions que seule la peur avait le pouvoir de le mettre dans cet état.

― Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire ! Répliqua en hurlant le jeune garçon en empoignant son bras qui devait le faire souffrir.

Il essaya de se lever mais le barbu lui posa un pied sur le dos le faisant ainsi manger la terre molle.

― Pour le moment je t'ai toi ! Avait-il dit en se baissant assez près pour que le garçon l'entende bien. Alors cesse tes enfantillages ou ton père n'aura plus d'héritier ! Ajouta-t-il en le mettant assis contre l'arbre.

― Et comme tu n'as pas faim, autant que je t'attache ! Ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

Les liens étant si bien serrés qu'Arthur savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'évader. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir et cette éjection dorsale contre l'arbre avait fini par lui faire encore plus mal. Les jambes proches de son torse, les bras tendus vers l'extérieur se collaient au tronc. Les yeux embués, il avait encore dans sa tête ses horribles images de tueries sur les gardes de son père. Il se mordait les lèvres en se disant que tout cela était de sa faute. Arthur savait qu'il ne devait pas pleurer pour des hommes comme lui avait toujours répété son père. Or il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Des larmes coulaient sur sa joue et quand il fut las et fatigué, il s'endormit doucement.

Dans le noir dont seule la lune parsemait de ses rayons, Merlin attendait que la nuit arrive sans bouger et quand il jugea le moment adéquat, il s'approcha doucement de l'arbre. Se dégourdissant les jambes, il stoppa quelques secondes pour être certain que les hommes dormaient bien. Puis il se tourna vers la corde qui maintenait le garçon. Tremblant de ses petites mains, la peur au ventre, il n'y arriva pas. Immobile, derrière l'arbre et hors de la vue des hommes endormis, sa respiration était saccadée. Merlin dut s'arrêter quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Il se ressaisit et il fixa la corde qui, de ses yeux dorés, se détacha. Levant son regard sur le jeune garçon, Merlin le secoua en posant une main sur son épaule. Celui-ci releva sa tête ensommeillée et sans dire un mot, le petit sorcier lui fit signe de le suivre. Dans un premier temps, le brun vit une hésitation mais aussi une lueur qui le blessa. Or il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir alors sans chercher à lui faire peur, Merlin lui tendit sa main droite pour lui laisser le temps de juger la situation et de faire son choix.

Arthur sentit une secousse le réveiller et en croisant le regard d'un autre petit garçon, il pensait qu'il rêvait. Quel enfant viendrait le secourir, lui, le fils du Roi d'Uther ? Il essayait de faire fuir cette peur qui lui picotait chaque partie de son corps. Lentement et chancelant, il se leva sans bruit puis face à son jeune inconnu, il ne savait pas s'il devait lui faire confiance. Puis une main fine se présenta devant lui. Arthur ne sut pourquoi mais ce geste lui donna assez de confiance pour y poser la sienne. Ils marchèrent doucement pour éviter de craquer des brins de bois et une fois rassurés qu'ils étaient assez loin, Merlin lui lâcha la main et la posa sur l'épaule du blond pour lui chuchoter d'une voix vibrante :

― Suis-moi, il y a une grotte pas loin, ils ne penseront pas nous chercher là-bas…

Le blond semblait paralyser, son regard presque vide, alors Merlin lui reprit sa main et le força à le suivre. Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri de colère retenti à travers les bois, l'un des deux hommes avait dû se réveiller.

Après l'étonnement, le blond accéléra ses pas, dépassant presque son sauveur. Tous deux étaient essoufflés quand ils arrivèrent devant la grotte. De leurs mouvements et de leurs respirations, l'angoisse se ressentait en chacun d'eux.

La lune éclairait les deux enfants de ses rayons lumineux, laissant à Merlin le loisir de mieux discerner le jeune garçon. Ses cheveux couleur du soleil paraissaient lui chatouiller le front quand celui-ci passa un coup de sa main libre. Une fois que l'air avait redonné du neuf à leur poumon, Merlin, toujours la main du garçon dans la sienne, s'enfonça dans le noir. Tâtonnant du bout de ses pieds refoulant ainsi les pierres qui pouvaient les gêner et de l'autre main libre, il cherchait son chemin en caressant la paroi. Il faisait attention de ne pas s'entraver et surtout il ne voulait pas entrainer l'enfant dans sa chute si cela devait arriver. Pas à pas, le jeune sorcier pouvait sentir le souffle irrégulier du jeune garçon tout contre sa nuque. Il tourna sur la gauche puis sur la droite. Le blond le suivait sans rien dire. Merlin sut qu'il était au bout de la grotte et faisant face au blond, il sentit le souffle de sa respiration tout contre son cou. Indécis, il fit apparaitre tout de même une petite lumière blanche qui naquit sur sa main gauche. Il découvrit plus nettement ainsi le visage du blond mais son regard s'était durci. Il savait qu'il ne devait jamais utiliser sa magie devant des inconnus mais il n'avait pas le choix. Affrontant à nouveau les yeux bleus, il vit le jeune garçon fermer ses paupières.

Arthur ne savait pas qui était le jeune garçon mais il avait eu confiance en lui. Cette main tendue l'avait touchée. Il avait senti la chaleur de celle-ci contre la sienne, jamais il n'avait tenu la main à qui conque et lui, le brun, la lui tenait comme s'il avait peur de le perdre. Il le suivait sans rien dire parce qu'il n'était pas effrayé par lui mais par ceux qui l'avaient enlevé. Tout en le suivant, il essayait de retrouver son souffle régulier mais il avait du mal à se reprendre. Dans le noir, marchant lentement au pas du brun, il se sentait minable. Pourtant, tout comme lui, sa main tremblait de cette appréhension coriace qui les suivait depuis les bois. Soudain l'autre garçon s'arrêta et après quelques secondes de silence, Arthur vit apparaitre sur la main du brun une petite lumière qui éclaira leurs visages. A cet instant son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite.

Pourtant, il ne battait pas parce qu'il avait craint pour sa vie, non c'était autre chose. Cela lui paraissait si irréel qu'il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de rêver de tout cela. Il allait se réveiller contre cet arbre et demain… Il n'osa pas approfondir ses pensées, la peur qui le tiraillait, revenait s'insinuer dans son petit corps… Il ferma un instant les yeux, respirant un bon bol d'air étouffé… Au bout de quelques secondes, il les rouvrit et avec surprise, il avait toujours cette chaleur dans sa main gauche puis il aperçut deux orbes dorés angoissés qui le fixaient. La seule chose qu'il put faire, fut de lui sourire. Le sourire du jeune blond l'avait rassuré et surtout cela lui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, acceptait sa magie. Il l'observa quelques instants avant de balayer l'espace de son regard. Il cherchait le tas de bois que William et lui avaient fait quelques jours auparavant.

Il s'approcha et y mit le feu, colorant ses yeux de paillette dorée. Merlin n'osait plus le dévisager, presque honteux de sa magie. Pourtant, il avait vu son regard noir puis une étrange lueur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue dans les yeux de qui conque. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le jeune blond s'assoir à ses côtés en même temps que lui et Merlin lâcha sa main droite qui commençait à perdre de la chaleur.

― Merci, murmura le blond en fixant Merlin.

Le brun resta muet, les yeux ensorcelés par les braises. Il n'avait jamais secouru quelqu'un et encore moins dans ces conditions. C'était la première fois pour lui que quelqu'un le remerciait. Sa voix était plus calme que ses tremblements étaient encore visibles. Son voisin, jambes collées au torse et bras autour de ceux-là, semblait cacher sa gêne.

― Je m'appelle Arthur… ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Comme cela était étrange, Merlin était attiré par cette main qu'il avait tenue tout le long du trajet. Subitement une douleur insoutenable se fit sentir au niveau de son cou. Il y porta sa main et y vit du sang.

Arthur avait toujours appris que la magie était néfaste mais ce garçon lui avait prouvé le contraire. La seule preuve était qu'il était fasciné par le petit sorcier. Il semblait aussi normale que lui et pourtant dans ses yeux qui se dorèrent le temps d'allumer le tas de bois, il y vit une tristesse qui le toucha. Il essaya de le remercier, voire même lui donnait son nom mais il paraissait à mille lieues de lui. Cela lui serra la poitrine puis il sentit ce besoin de lui reprendre sa main. Il posa la sienne sur celui du brun mais celui-ci l'enleva pour la porter à son cou et Arthur eut un instant de panique quand il aperçut du sang à la lumière du feu. Le brun tourna de l'œil et s'évanouit.

― Il ne manquait plus que cela… murmura Arthur.

Il se mordit la lèvre en sachant qu'en marchant vite dans les bois, ils avaient heurté des branches nues et dures comme de la pierre. Il avança sa tête sur le corps allongé et vit une égratignure au niveau de la naissance du cou. Il y posa ses doigts, il put déterminer la profondeur de la blessure. Il enleva son gilet, puis son pull en lin bleu. Il déchira un grand carré de ce dernier et un second plus petit. Il avait remarqué un petit ruisseau qui passait dans la grotte. Il y mouilla le petit carré et nettoya la plaie jusqu'à ce que le sang n'y coule plus. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes pour détailler celui qui l'avait sauvé. Il était maigre, ses oreilles légèrement décollées, ses cheveux brun et court… Il était bien plus jeune que lui… neuf ou dix ans… Il reporta son attention sur cette main et effaça les traces de sang qui s'y étaient encore taché puis il prit sa main dans la sienne. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi il agissait ainsi, bien qu'il trouve ce geste si enfantin, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce garçon. Calmement, il arrivait à réguler sa respiration et cette peur disparaissait…

Continuant à le fixer, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le brun se mit à bouger puis ouvrit lentement ses paupières. Comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar, il mit sa main sur son cou qui ne saignait plus.

― Je te l'ai nettoyé… chuchota Arthur en lui tendant l'autre carré de lin bleu. Tiens, tu devrais le mettre autour de ton cou… ça te réchauffera…

Merlin prit le bout de tissu et le porta autour de son cou. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui donnait quelques choses sans rien demander. Puis se ressaisissant il lui dit :

― Merci… Arthur…

― Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il.

― Je…

Voyant son embarras, le blond lui dit en tapotant son épaule :

― Tu n'es pas obligé… J'ai vu ce que tu sais faire donc tu es un sorcier et comme tu viens de me sauver la vie, je crois que cela est amplement suffisant…

Il avait dit cela d'une traite en plantant son regard sur les flammes. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du mal qu'il venait de faire à Merlin qui serra ses poings. Alors il osa lui répondre :

― Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un sorcier que je t'ai sauvé la vie…

Il vit le blond se tourner complètement sur lui.

― Et quand bien même je n'aurais pas été sorcier, je serais venu te libérer de ses barbares, dit-il en haussant légèrement le ton. La magie ne suffit pas…

De mieux en mieux, Arthur était fasciné par le brun… premier qui d'ailleurs se permettait de lui répondre… Peut-être ne savait-il pas vraiment qui il était et quelque part cela le soulageait parce qu'ainsi il aurait juste à être lui. Et cette drôle de lueur qui émanait de ses yeux l'intriguait. Ce jeune garçon avait du cran, sauver quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et en plus en usant de sa magie. Il se souvint combien ils avaient tremblé, combien ils en tremblaient encore en arrivant ici… Sans le détacher de son regard, sa présence le rassurait. Il n'aurait su donner la raison mais il était bien. Au fond de lui, il aurait aimé en faire un ami… Mais il dut chasser cette idée de son esprit. Avoir un ami était dure mais qui plus est un sorcier, son père en ferait une crise. Il sourit à cela.

― Pourquoi souris-tu ? demanda le brun voyant qu'il était apaisé.

― J'aurais voulu avoir un ami comme toi, murmura-t-il en le bousculant légèrement de son épaule. Tu… es courageux… souffla-t-il.

Il voulut lui mentir mais curieusement il n'y parvint pas. En lui répondant, il le vit sourire à son tour, un énorme sourire qui cachait la petite canaille qu'il devait être… et il vit encore cette étincelle dans ses yeux.

― Que l'âge as-tu ?

Merlin détourna son regard et lui dit qu'il allait avoir dix ans…

― J'ai douze ans… dit simplement le blond.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui disait cela mais il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui.

― Dis-moi, qui t'apprends la magie ?

― Je ne l'ai jamais apprise, dit-il en dévisageant le blond qui parut étonner et comme pour éviter d'autres questions il lui avoua qu'il était né avec cette magie, qu'elle l'avait choisi lui.

― Personne ne peut naitre avec la magie… tu as dû l'apprendre ? Insista Arthur.

― Je suis différent de ces sorciers, murmura-t-il comme s'il ait l'impression d'être né d'une irrégularité...

Merlin semblait traverser sa courte vie… oui, il n'était pas normal et parfois quand la nuit venait, il priait pour être comme tout le monde. Même si sa mère lui disait qu'il était une merveille de la nature, il ne le ressentait pas ainsi. Il souffrait toujours de cette solitude qui l'accompagnait où qu'il aille et malgré la présence de William… Il ne se sentait pas à sa place… en repensant à tout cela il ferma les yeux pour ne pas céder à sa tristesse. Arthur n'osait plus parler, il ne comprenait pas comment la magie pouvait choisir une personne. Voulant lui poser d'autres questions, il aperçut le regard triste du jeune garçon. À ce moment-là, il avait cette sensation d'être aussi seul que lui. Il pouvait le comprendre… lui, fils d'un roi, ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir des amis car il devait, un jour, régner sur le royaume de Camelot. Il aurait voulu…

― Tu as des amis ? demanda subitement le blond.

Il croisa le regard vide de celui-ci et il n'aurait su dire d'où lui venait cet étrange sentiment de frustration.

― William… souffla le brun.

― Il sait pour…

Yeux dans les yeux, un instant qui leur parurent s'être figés, aucun de ces jeunes garçons ne se rendait compte de leur lien qui se créait.

― Non…

Un battement plus rapide… Arthur avait l'impression d'avoir été privilégié de connaitre son don.

― Et tu saurais me faire voir, demanda le blond avec un léger sourire…

Merlin semblait hésitant… Le petit sorcier tourna son regard sur Arthur et il aperçut une lueur d'espoir… A cette vue son cœur se réchauffa. Il se mit en tailleur devant le blond qui fit de même. Assis face à face, il lui tendit la main droite et y fit apparaître une petite flamme. Arthur la suivait du regard. Elle s'éleva un peu plus haut, seule, puis une fois à une hauteur bien raisonnable, elle éclata de mille couleurs. Le blond ramena son regard sur le brun avec un sourire étincelant. Il était simplement émerveillé… Merlin était ravi de voir cette joie qui se peignait sur le visage du blond. Comme cela lui semblait étrange, Arthur était la première personne à qui il dévoilait son don. Devant le regard ravi du blond, Merlin était aux anges. Voyant qu'Arthur réclamait encore un autre tour, il tourna sa tête sur les flammes. Suspendant le temps, les flammes valsaient lentement puis d'un geste de sa main, il y fit dessiner le visage du blond souriant.

Arthur observait tout sans perdre le moindre détail et dans ses yeux colorés, il y avait une telle douceur qu'il aurait juste voulu ne regarder que lui, le petit sorcier. Et quand il aperçut son reflet sur les flammes, il éclata de rire… Pour la première fois de sa vie, Merlin était heureux d'être sorcier. Ses oreilles s'enchantaient de l'éclat de rire qui résonnait comme un écho. Faire sourire une autre personne que sa mère le mettait dans un état d'euphorie. Il continua sous le regard du blond, à dessiner d'autres personnages…un dragon, une licorne… Et quand vint la fatigue, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte.

Arthur attendit que le petit sorcier s'endorme pour lui prendre la main avant de lui murmurer un dernier Merci. Le petit prince n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil tellement les images atroces revenaient le hanter. Les visages aux regards vitreux semblaient le poursuivre. Le cœur battant et le souffle court, il serra encore plus cette petite main contre la sienne. Il se répétait dans sa tête, que quand il sera grand, il sera plus fort, il sera plus résistant et aussi valeureux que le petit sorcier. En contemplant le visage endormi du brun, il vit une lueur dorée apparaitre au bas de ses paupières légèrement entre ouvert. Arthur sentit soudainement une chaleur bienfaisante le parcourir. Elle était à la fois douce et agréable. Les images ne revinrent plus titiller sa mémoire, seul le regard du brun apparaissait à la place. Doucement, comme emporté par une mélodie, le petit prince s'endormi au côté de celui qui deviendra son ami.

Merlin, les yeux clos, flairait l'odeur de la peur qui entourait Arthur. Dormait-il ? Il n'aurait su le dire mais dans son cœur, il voulait ne plus ressentir cette angoisse. Inconsciemment, sa magie effaça les visions cauchemardeste du blond. Il devina le soulagement de ce dernier et poursuivit son songe.

Au milieu de la nuit, Arthur sursauta en entendant des voix. Doucement, il posa sa main sur la bouche du brun qui, en ouvrant les yeux, se mit à frémir de peur. Calmement, Arthur l'intima de le suivre. Lui-même ne pouvait cesser ses tressaillements. Rapidement, il vit une lueur jaune sur les parois rocheuses s'approchait. Fixant le brun, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était pris au piège. Dans un dernier espoir, le blond poussa le petit sorcier dans un coin en lui disant :

― Cache-toi, c'est moi qu'ils veulent, sa voix ne dissimulait aucunement sa crainte.

Merlin ne le voyait pas ainsi. Il empoigna la main du blond et lui dit :

― Tu me fais confiance ?

Arthur, surpris, hocha de la tête. Merlin qui sentait les mouvements apeuré du blond, lui prit ses deux mains dans chacune des siennes.

― Regarde-moi et quoiqu'il se passe, quoi que tu entendes, ne détourne pas tes yeux des miens.

.

Sous l'effet de l'angoisse grandissante, Arthur fixa les yeux de son sorcier quand soudain il fut attiré par sa teinte dorée. Il était sûr qu'il ne s'égarerait pas de ses pupilles. Il était hypnotisé et tout lui semblait si simple auprès de lui. Une chaleur sur ses mains lui rappelait que le brun les tenait entre les siennes. Arthur le trouvait beau, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas le sens de cette signification. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela avait pris mais il n'avait jamais été aussi calme et détendu qu'à cet instant. Ce petit sorcier l'intriguait vraiment. Soudain, les yeux dorés devinrent à nouveau bleus, couleur qu'il aurait aussi aimé rester à contempler.

― C'est bon, ils sont partis, lui avait murmuré le brun en lui libérant ses mains.

― Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Arthur complètement émerveillé.

― Je nous ai rendus invisible à leurs yeux… souffla le petit mage. Ne me demande pas comment…

Ils retournèrent près du feu. Merlin était épuisé par sa magie et s'allongea sans rien dire. Arthur le suivit dans son mouvement. Ainsi, ils finirent tous les deux la fin de la nuit, côte à côte.

.

Dans le crépitement des braises, un léger murmure se faisait entendre. Une voix douce flottait, chantant des paroles autour des deux jeunes garçons :

― **Voyez comme le monde vous attend,**

Telle une mélodie, elle veille sur eux.

― **Voyez comme vous vous êtes retrouvés**,

Tel un chant perdu, elle revient en force.

― **Voyez en ce jour, vos destinés se sont liées.**

Telle une légende, elle souffle leur destin.

― **Voyez comme vous créez l'avenir mes enfants…**

Telle une vérité, elle restera près d'eux.

.

voilà... à suivre

Anath63


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Chapitre 1**** / Passée oublié. Part 2**

* * *

><p>Merlin se réveilla le premier quand il sentit sa main plus chaude qu'a l'habituelle. Quelque chose la lui comprimait. Ouvrant son regard sur cette dernière, il fut surpris d'y voir la main du blond… Il sentait la rougeur monter sur son visage… Doucement, il l'enleva et contempla Arthur. Il lui paraissait plus détendu et les traits de son visage étaient plus sereins. À cette image, Merlin sourit. Le petit prince cligna les paupières et en apercevant son nouvel ami, Arthur lui renvoya son plus beau sourire. Jamais, il ne s'était senti si bien que ce matin-là. Découvrir le brun à ses côtés, le regard bleu encore ensommeillé… Qu'il aurait voulu voir encore cette teinte or…<p>

Ils prirent quelques minutes avant de sortir de la grotte en silence. Au pas de cette roche, ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot. A quoi bon, se disait le blond, il ne le reverrait surement jamais et encore moins dans son royaume… Une soudaine tristesse s'empara de lui, il avait l'impression de perdre un trésor parce qu'il savait que dans sa vie, il n'y avait pas de place pour les sorciers. Le dévisageant, Arthur soupira et le remercia une dernière fois. Le petit sorcier avait cette intime certitude que leurs chemins se recroiseront et avec peine, il lui souhaita bonne route. Et avant que le blond ne le laisse, ce dernier, prit d'une envie soudaine, le serra très fort contre lui. Merlin, peu habitué, fut dans un premier temps surpris mais dans cette étreinte, où les mots n'avaient aucune puissance, il s'y blottit…

― J'aurais tellement voulu… commença Arthur la gorge nouée, que tu deviennes mon ami, finit-il mentalement.

― Je sais… répondit seulement Merlin entre ses lèvres en lui tapotant le dos.

Le brun, plus petit qu'Arthur, sentait tout contre son oreille les battements de cœur de ce dernier. Il ferma quelques secondes ses yeux pour profiter de cet instant. Arthur, son nez dans les cheveux du brun, fermait lui aussi les yeux. Le prince percevait une douleur dans son torse mais à son âge, il ne comprenait pas. Il pensait seulement qu'il lui était dommage de ne plus le revoir.

Merlin resta au pied de la grotte en regardant le blond partir. S'inquiétant pour lui, il avait dû attendre jusqu'à midi quand il visualisa mentalement des gardes portant tous une tunique rouge se dirigeaient vers Arthur dont l'un d'eux lui tendait ses bras. Il allait rentrer chez lui sain et sauf. Rassuré, il fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui. Marchant en direction de Camelot, le petit prince pensait toujours au petit mage. Le cœur serrait par la révélation de la magie, lui qui n'en n'avait, à proprement parler, jamais vu. Arthur savait seulement que sa magie était innocente et touchante.

Son regard n'aperçut pas les gardes du roi s'approcher de lui, non, il se disait qu'un jour, il sera plus courageux. Il se souvint que dans ses yeux, le brun avait tout aussi peur que lui. Il se rappelait que dans sa main, la sienne partageait leur anxiété commune. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour respirer cet air matinal en fermant ses yeux. Le vent semblait le rassurer de son souffle frais. Enfin, il distingua le jeune chevalier Léon qui lui tendait les bras. Arthur lui sourit et le chevalier, pour la première fois, détailla ce sourire franc qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son visage. Tel un prince, Léon avait l'habitude de les connaitre. Les sourires d'Arthur étaient souvent figés, courtois et forcés. Mais celui-là… il le grava dans sa mémoire.

Quand, Merlin arriva chez lui, il trouva sa mère morte d'inquiétude. Elle le gronda mais se mit aussitôt à pleurer en le prenant dans ses bras. Une fois remise de ses émotions, Merlin la rassura et lui conta son aventure en omettant de lui dire qu'il avait utilisé sa magie. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que William avait débarqué, serrant Merlin dans ses bras. Hunit sortit en soupirant de soulagement quelques instants, pour laisser à ses deux enfants un peu d'espace.

― Alors qui était-il ? Tu as réussi ? Tu m'as fait si peur…s'était demandé son ami.

Puis le regard de William s'attarda sur le foulard bleu puis en entendant le nom qu'il venait de lui donner, il devint fou de rage.

― C'est ton nouvel ami ! cria-t-il en tirant le bout de tissu qui ornait son cou.

Merlin était étonné par son geste brutal et surtout à cause d'un foulard… mais William le blessait de ses paroles…

― Le fils du roi ! Arthur n'est qu'un sale petit prétentieux qui ne se soucie que de lui, jamais de son peuple ! Tu aurais dû…

Son ami avait crié cela en poussant violement Merlin contre le mur qui percuta de sa tête un coin de la table et s'écroula à même le sol. William, honteux, s'agenouilla près de lui en appelant sa mère qui accourut très vite. Il s'excusa auprès d'elle et partit de la maison en courant.

Hunit veilla sur son fils durant toute la journée et la nuit qui avait suivi. Merlin avait pris un coup violent sur la tête. Quand enfin, il se réveilla, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Désolée pour lui, elle lui tendit le foulard bleu en lui disant seulement, qu'en sauvant un petit garçon, celui-ci le lui avait offert. Evidement elle ne lui donna jamais le nom car elle savait qu'un jour, elle l'allait l'envoyer au royaume de ce jeune garçon pour qu'il puisse rencontrer son ami Gaius. Hunit avait déjà rencontré Arthur quelques années avant, en allant voir son vieil ami. Elle se souvint de son caractère déjà si imposant… si ce que lui a décrit Merlin, alors elle ne s'en inquiéterait pas. Merlin, lui avait cependant quelques flashes mais rien de bien précis. Le seul souvenir qu'il avait gardé, était ce foulard qu'il gardera longtemps sur lui, cachant ainsi cette cicatrice au cou dont il ne se souvint même plus comment il se l'était faite. William était venu s'excuser plusieurs fois auprès de lui, consterné par ce qu'il lui avait fait mais pour Merlin, William restera son ami et un bon ami pour toujours.

Arthur avait rendu visite au médecin de la cour. Gaius, content de le voir sain et sauf, écouta son récit. Ainsi il lui raconta son histoire sans oser parler de magie.

― Seul j'étais effrayé Gaius… murmurait-il ensuite. Mais ce garçon au sourire large avait encore plus de courage que moi, ajoutait-il en baissant la tête.

Le médecin, comprenant sa situation, lui répondit :

― Sir, je sais combien il a été dur pour vous d'avoir vécu tout cela. Mais dites-vous que chaque chose à un but précis… cette rencontre devait surement avoir lieu… ajouta-t-il sans conviction.

Il voulait seulement que le petit prince cesse de se rendre encore moins important.

― Mais il était plus jeune et plus…

Arthur ne put continuer, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rendait compte que son rang ne faisait pas forcément de lui, quelqu'un de plus valeureux. Le plus âgé ressentait toute la tristesse de celui-ci dans ses paroles encore jeunes.

― Arthur, vous aurez beau vous juger impuissant, la valeur d'une personne se juge dans ses actes et non sur son apparence ou son rang. Ne m'avez-vous pas dit que lorsque vous avez entendu ces bandits dans la grotte, vous vouliez vous rendre ?

Le prince hocha la tête.

― Vous vouliez le protéger et ça, sir, c'est aussi être valeureux. Tout comme vous, il a simplement voulu vous mettre à l'abri.

Gaius adorait le prince et en apercevant un sourire fragile, il lui dit :

― Sir, si vous souhaitez me parler de quelques choses qui vous tient à cœur, sachiez que je ne le divulguerais à personne.

Arthur réfléchit quelques instants puis lui demanda si un enfant pouvait naitre avec de la magie et cela sans l'apprendre.

― Je pense que oui mais je n'ai pas eu la chance d'en rencontrer un.

Il s'était contenté de cette réponse et sourit en partant voir Léon. Quant à Gaius, il se demandait qui pouvait avoir rencontré le petit prince. Il lui semblait qu'Arthur avait subitement changé. Les jours, les semaines, les mois qui suivirent, le médecin surveillait le blond. Arthur ne prenait plus le temps de jouer, plus le temps de rire comme autrefois… Il était plus concentré sur ses entrainements qu'il réclamait de plus en plus. Même le chevalier Léon, content de le voir plus sérieux, s'était aperçu de ce changement.

.

.

**Quatorze ans plus tard…**

Le temps avait pris lentement la jeunesse de ces deux enfants qui devinrent de jeunes adultes. Merlin était devenu le valet du prince Arthur. Venu à Camelot à la demande de sa mère quatre années plus tôt, il fut pris en charge par Gaius. Au fils du temps, le médecin du cours devenait cette figure paternelle qui lui manquait beaucoup. Ce dernier tentait de lui apprendre à maitriser sa magie. Magie que lui-même avait du mal à concevoir… Sans incantation, Merlin savait faire des choses qui ne ressemblaient à aucune autre. Il devenait lui-même une énigme.

Arthur, lui, avait fini par grandir… et non murir. Il était devenu plus fort, plus courageux mais son caractère était celui d'un jeune prince arrogant et imbu de sa personne. Il ne voulait plus être celui que les gens sauvent, non, il voulait être de l'autre côté comme ce petit brun qui, malgré le temps, s'effaça lentement de sa mémoire. Le prince s'était seulement rattaché à son enlèvement, oubliant qui lui avait donné cette force de devenir plus fort et surtout plus valeureux. Parfois, la nuit, ses rêves étaient peuplés de cette magie, si belle et si merveilleuse mais le visage de l'enfant, tant chéri de la terre, avaient lentement disparu de sa mémoire. Et lorsqu'il fit la rencontre de Merlin, sa vie avait encore une fois changé. Arthur semblait murir à ses côtés sans se rendre compte de leur lien qui les unissait depuis quatorze ans. Le prince étant ce qu'il était, remettait souvent en doute les paroles de son valet, comme ce dernier se permettait toujours de lui répondre.

Quelques jours après l'affront de Morgana, la révélation pour Arthur de comprendre enfin pourquoi Uther tenait autant à elle, l'avait profondément anéanti. Mais tel un futur souverain, il avait, grâce aux paroles de Merlin, reprit confiance en lui. Cela avait toujours fonctionné ainsi entre eux. Une amitié fragile entre chaque bataille, ils finissaient toujours ensemble glorieux. Or la dernière en date marquait un tournant dans leur vie, les chevaliers de la table ronde étaient fondés et pour eux, ils avaient, non pas un royaume, mais une nouvelle famille. Arthur, toujours fidèle à lui-même, était proche de ses chevaliers et de Merlin. Bien qu'il s'attache inconsciemment à son valet, il n'y montrait jamais ses sentiments. Merlin, lui, avait en Gaius, l'image d'un père malgré qu'il n'ait connu brièvement le sien et vu celui-ci mourir devant lui. Depuis cette disparition, le jeune sorcier n'était plus le même. Personne à part le médecin ne s'en était vraiment rendu compte. Lancelot et Gauvain, quant à eux s'en étaient rendu compte en rejoignant la table ronde mais jamais ils ne lui touchèrent un mot.

En ce jour d'été, Arthur qui voulait se dégourdir les jambes, avait demandé à Merlin de l'accompagner. Une fois par mois, tous deux galopaient à travers les bois, contemplant le paysage qui rayonnait sous les lueurs du soleil à chaque saison changeante. Merlin savait depuis peu, que Gwen avait quitté le prince pour Lancelot. Le brun comprenait le silence de ce dernier. La façon dont le blond lui parlait depuis sa rupture, se ressentait dans sa voix. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Merlin s'était adapté à son caractère limite lunatique. Cela lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid…à vrai dire, cela ne lui faisait rien. Merlin savait combien il l'aimait et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le soutenir et encore moins à surmonter ce chagrin à part lui montrer sa présence. Le jeune sorcier avait un rôle, une destinée et il le faisait. Il le suivait toujours. Et ce jour encore, Merlin gardait un œil sur lui. Quand ils arrivèrent au lac d'Avalon, il détaillait le prince qui était descendu de cheval tout en fixant l'horizon.

Arthur adorait ce paysage et s'avançant aux bords du lac, il lui arrivait de se souvenir de ce jour où tout avait basculé. Quelqu'un échappait à sa mémoire… il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir mais il était certain qu'il y avait une personne à ses côtés. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un an qu'il ne cessait de se voir courir à travers les bois, essoufflé. Dans ce rêve, il était devant une grotte où un petit garçon lui montrait son dos. Chaque fois qu'il posait sa main sur son épaule, il n'arrivait jamais à voir son visage. Le plus étonnant était cette voix qui lui disait sans cesse avant de se réveiller :

_'' Te souviens-tu de lui ? ''_

Les yeux perdus dans sa contemplation, il ferma ses paupières pour tenter de se rappeler qu'un jour, il n'était pas seul. Méditant au souffle du vent, il était bercé de cette légère fraicheur. Lentement, il serra sa main gauche comme si une main invisible s'était emparée d'elle. Ses souvenirs l'effleuraient et aujourd'hui enfin, il commençait à avoir des indices. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais cela avait beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Telle une évidence, une lueur dorée s'imposa dans ses yeux clos. Arthur était troublé, il en voulait encore. Ne sachant pas d'où lui venait ce besoin, il se mit à sourire en ouvrant ses yeux sur le lac. Oui, il se souvint combien la magie pouvait être belle. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Comment avait-il pu perdre celui qui lui avait montré cette beauté ?

Il releva son regard bleu et inquiet, en repensant aux actes de sa demi-sœur. Sorcière, elle était… mais sa magie était destructif, rien à voir avec celle du petit sorcier. Il soupira lourdement. Il en avait croisé des sorciers et des sorcières, mais comme à chaque fois, ils s'attaquaient au royaume. Comment au fil du temps, pouvait-il encore se poser la question sur la menace que représentaient ces êtres ? Il aurait pu y croire, dure comme fer mais, dans un coin de sa tête, le doute venait encore le persécuter.

Merlin ne disait rien. Il savait que cet endroit était son lieu de paix. Il le laissa seul pendant qu'il s'éloignait et regardait le lac. Pour lui aussi il était important. Quelques images passées venaient parfois le hanter, mais Merlin ne ressentait rien, juste de l'indifférence parce que tout cela ne faisait partie que d'un lointain passés. Passée auxquels, il avait laissés à la mort de Balinor. Et pourtant, il ne suivait que ce que le dragon lui disait : veiller sur le prince pour qu'un jour Albion puisse connaitre une période de prospérité. Pleurer ne servait à rien à part souffrir encore plus. La douleur de perdre, tel était son quotidien qu'il supportait et cela grâce aux paroles dures qu'Arthur lui avait dite après la mort du dragonnier.

Merlin avait tant souffert qu'il ne put que se jeter un sort, un charme pour seulement tout supporter. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvint mais dans son cœur, il n'y avait plus rien à ressentir. Faire, travailler, veiller… voilà, le jeune sorcier n'avait plus qu'à suivre sa destinée. Il leva son regard sur le lac et même en se rappelant de Freya, aucun battement n'était venu se poindre sur son cœur. Les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire, il se disait, depuis deux ans, que cela valait mieux ainsi.

Arthur cherchait du regard son valet en rejoignant son cheval. Quand enfin il le trouva, il avait l'impression que parfois Merlin lui cachait des choses. À cet instant, il le voyait, immobile telle une statue ornant le lac. Le prince était loin d'être si touché que cela de sa rupture, au contraire il était même ravi pour ce couple. Depuis que Morgana et Morgause étaient reparti penaudes de leur attaque, le prince avait un doute sur ce que lui cachait son valet. Arthur était même plutôt préoccupé par lui. D'une main, il caressa la crinière de son cheval en rêvassant. Surtout, il sentait un vide entre eux. Merlin était lui sans vraiment être lui. Bien sûr, le brun lui envoyait toujours des " Sir'' bien prononcés, des ''je vous l'avais bien dit'', des '' royaux crétins "...

Cependant, Arthur ne percevait plus cette étincelle dans son regard quand il s'était habitué à la distinguer. Il n'y avait plus cette attitude inquiète des débuts, non, c'était comme si Merlin avait muri d'un coup, oubliant de vivre. Et quand le prince lui ordonnait des tâches encore plus ingrates, son valet râlait sans réelle conviction. Il n'aurait su dire exactement à quelle époque tout cela avait changé mais quand il y réfléchissait bien, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vraiment vu pleurer d'une telle intensité, ce fut à la mort du dragonnier. Il se souvint très bien de son regard rougis et de cette étrange lueur au fond de ses yeux. Elle était encore pire qu'à la mort de son ami William. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de la bête et lui murmura :

― J'aimerais tant retrouver cet idiot de Merlin…

Arthur avait remarqué son dévouement mais il était moins flagrant que ces deux premières années qu'il avait vécues à ses côtés. De quoi pouvait souffrir Merlin pour affliger un regard si vide et sans chaleur ? Arthur avait beau être arrogant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de comprendre son entourage et Merlin comptait beaucoup pour lui.

Quand ils rentrèrent, aucun des deux ne s'était adressé la parole. Une habitude qu'ils avaient prise ensemble quand ils revenaient du lac. Deux heures plus tard, d'où ils étaient, ils pouvaient apercevoir le château lorsque à un tournant, ils tombèrent sur Morgana. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement qu'elle leur lança un sort de vent qui les propulsa en arrière. Arthur avait lâché ses rênes et tomba durement sur une énorme pierre tandis que Merlin s'écroula sur ses fesses en se maintenant sur ses mains. Le brun se releva subitement et s'approchant du prince, il croisa son regard inquiet et douloureux.

― Je ne peux plus bouger Merlin… sa voix était cassée, mêlée de peur comme jamais il n'avait entendu de sa bouche.

Le jeune sorcier comprit qu'il s'était brisé la colonne vertébrale. Sans réfléchir et par devoir, il incanta un sort et posa sa main sur le bas du ventre de celui-ci. Arthur avait vu une lueur d'échec sur son visage si habituellement souriant et calme. Des mots incompréhensifs franchirent des lèvres de son valet et là, toute la douleur s'envola avec cette teinte dorée. L'or n'était seulement que la couleur que le prince percevait, aucune trace de lueur, aucune chaleur… rien, juste la teinte. Il ne savait plus ce qui était dur à supporter, les yeux dorés de sa sœur si haineuse ou les yeux de Merlin qui semblait éteinte… Il voulait tellement retrouver le regard de ce garçon… parce que dans les yeux de Merlin, le prince avait cette sensation de n'être qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa curiosité mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en parler.

― Tiens, tiens, mais qui vois-je ? entendirent-ils derrière eux.

― Morgana, grommela Merlin en se retournant sur elle.

Avant qu'elle ne lui jette un autre sort, Merlin éclaira ses yeux d'or et l'envoya contre un arbre. Durement, elle atterrit sur le tronc. Arthur aperçut de la crainte dans les gestes et dans le regard de celle-ci mais quand elle se releva, en maintenant son bras gauche, surement cassé, elle avança ses mains en direction d'Arthur et dans un ricanement elle lança un sort. Tout se passa tellement vite qu'Arthur ne put faire un mouvement tandis que Merlin s'interposa entre eux. Le jeune sorcier fut touché par une lumière aveuglante. Des paroles de Morgana, il comprit qu'il devrait rapidement trouver l'antidote ou le sort qui brisera l'enchantement dont il se prit en pleine figure. Se concentrant plus qu'à l'habitude, Merlin grogna ses mots, si cristallins sortant de sa gorge que Morgana se figea sur place.

― Viens à Camelot et tu mourras… souffla-t-il. Je meurs et tu mourras, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne d'eux la peur au ventre par la malédiction de Merlin.

Le prince se releva sans prendre la peine de secouer la terre qui était collée sur ses vêtements. Puis il fixa le dos de Merlin, inquiet que celui-ci n'ait pas bougé d'un pas depuis quelques minutes.

― Merlin, murmurait-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il vit son valet serrer ses poings. Pour la première fois, il s'inquiétait plus de Merlin que de savoir s'il était sorcier. Et bien qu'il lui ait montré son don, le prince ne pensait qu'au brun. Arthur marcha jusqu'au brun et avant d'arriver près de lui, il s'aperçut que celui-ci était tombé à genoux, les bras le long du corps. Le cœur battant, le prince se précipita devant lui. Ce fut avec souffrance qu'il dévisagea le regard de Merlin. Il tomba lui-même à genoux, les mains sur sa bouche, comme s'il tentait d'étouffer un cri.

Quant à Merlin, il baissait encore plus sa tête, cachant ses yeux par ses cheveux. Immobiles, quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle. Le silence était tel qu'Arthur pouvait entendre le souffle du vent, balayant leurs mèches de cheveux, tel que le bruit des feuilles volantes virevoltait doucement et tel que jamais le prince n'aurait pu le supporter mais pour Merlin il le faisait. Lentement, le prince osa poser ses doigts sur une des paupières de Merlin mais celui-ci tourna la tête. Arthur se demandait ce qu'il pouvait le blesser ? Pourtant en ayant la réponse devant ses yeux, il avait craint pour son valet. Le prince aperçut un léger rictus se dessiner sur un coin de lèvre du jeune sorcier. Arthur tentait de cacher son sentiment de rejet tandis que Merlin, plus valeureux, se releva. Il siffla son cheval qui se posta devant lui. Le brun caressa le flanc de celui-ci et trouvant les rênes d'une main et de l'autre les étriers, il monta sur sa selle.

Merlin était abattu. Il venait de recevoir le sort de la sorcière… Il ne semblait plus être réactif à quoique ce soit autour de lui. Il se laissa tomber à genoux. Son cœur étouffait cette colère, seule chose dont il pouvait ressentir, seule chose qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Pourtant, inutilement, il savait que sa fin était proche. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, se disait-il. Pour lui, ce sera fini mais au moins le prince vivra. Il serra les poings et pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, il laissa son sentiment d'échec atteindre son âme. Malgré tout, il sourit au vent parce qu'Arthur était encore en vie et lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du prince sur une de ces paupières, il se ressaisit comme tant de fois et se releva sans dire un mot.

Dans le silence dont seule la nature pouvait combler, Arthur n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Merlin. Le regard de son valet était encore plus vide. Ses pupilles étaient devenus blancs, plus aucune couleur n'y paraissait. Le prince savait que si Morgana avait attaqué, ce fut seulement contre lui qu'elle lui en voulait. Et de voir son valet, même sorcier, prendre le sort qui lui était destiné l'avait profondément attristé. Il aurait dû prendre le sort de sa sœur. Le cœur serré, serrant de ses poings tremblants ses rênes, il s'écria :

― Pourquoi Merlin !

Le jeune sorcier qui n'avait pas émis un seul son, lui répondit simplement d'une voix posée :

― Mon devoir est de vous servir, de vous protéger et de vous préserver jusqu'à votre monté sur le trône.

Arthur était étonné de sa réponse qui le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

― Mais toi ? N'aspires-tu pas à vivre comme…

― Sir ! Ma vie est la vôtre. Alors cessez vos bavardages ! Coupa Merlin. À moins que vous ne souhaitiez faire installer un bucher à notre arrivée.

Le prince surpris par son intonation froide et sa réponse, lui fit l'effet d'une douche gelée. Jamais son valet ne s'était permis de lui répondre ainsi. Or il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à cet instant. Mais pourquoi Merlin pensait-il qu'il le trahirait ? Lui qui l'avait si souvent épaulé ? Merlin était devenu trop important pour lui pour le dénoncer. Ce qui le peinait le plus, ce fut ce silence pesant qui suivit tout le long du retour. Il se rendait compte combien l'ancien Merlin qu'il connaissait lui manquait. Car là, devant lui, il en était certain, ce n'était plus lui depuis quelques années… deux ans pour être exacte… En apparence, il en avait l'air mais dans ses gestes et ses paroles, comme il le pensait plus tôt, Merlin avait muri trop vite à son gout. Et ses yeux… n'avaient plus de chaleur, plus de lueur, plus de sentiments… Arthur se demandait s'il en était la cause parce que les yeux ne sont-ils pas le reflet de notre âme ?

Quand ils arrivèrent au château, Merlin refusa catégoriquement l'aide du prince. Ce dernier se renfrogna. Le blond prit sur lui et alla chercher Gaius qui serait plus à même à discuter avec son valet. Merlin n'avait plus dit un seul mot. Il s'en voulait de se retrouver dans cet état. Lui qui connaissait la magie, n'avait rien trouvé pour lui rendre sa vue. Il n'avait aucunement besoin d'aide, encore moins celle du prince. Il ne détestait pas Arthur, non il était seulement l'objectif de sa vie et rien d'autre à ses yeux. Le prince lui-même ne lui cessait de lui répéter à qui il avait à faire. Sa confiance envers le futur souverain était tel qu'il savait qu'il ne trahirait pas son secret… et là encore, il ne ressentait rien que sa propre colère engendrait par Morgana.

Les deux premières années, Merlin avait accepté le comportement du prince. De son ignorance à son arrogance, le jeune sorcier avait compris bien longtemps sa place auprès de lui. Mais cela ne l'obligeait pas à l'apprécier. Il ne faisait que ce que son destin attendait de lui. Depuis la mort de son père, Balinor, Merlin s'était promis de ne plus pleurer pour un homme comme lui avait suggéré Arthur. Chose que Merlin tenait absolument à respecter et pour cela, il se détacha de toute affection envers toutes les personnes qui le côtoyaient.

Lentement, il descendit de son cheval quand il entendit la voix de Gauvain.

― Merlin ! Que je suis content de te revoir l'ami, dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Le jeune sorcier se tourna face à lui et s'il aurait pu voir le visage du chevalier, il aurait vu les traits de celui-ci se tendre de colère.

― Qui t'as fait cela ? hurlait-il presque, faisant ainsi courir le médecin de la cour vers eux.

― Mon dieu, mon petit… s'écria Gaius suivi de Gwen qui devint pâle en l'apercevant.

Merlin serrait les dents devant autant de paroles qui ne lui signifiaient plus rien.

― Je vais me reposer, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

Gaius s'approcha de lui et voulut le serrer contre lui mais déjà Merlin était déjà parti. Et sans un mot de plus, le jeune sorcier s'éloigna d'eux. Non seulement il ne répondait pas, mais il les laissa sur place, tentant de rentrer dans le laboratoire de Gaius. Se souvenant du chemin, ses pas étaient lents et sous les regards affligés par son comportement, Merlin faisait comme s'il ne les entendait pas. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celui de s'allonger sur son lit. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Le jeune sorcier pouvait entendre les voix autour de lui. Marchant droit, au bout de longues minutes, il arriva dans sa chambre en heurtant au passage la table de Gaius. Sur le coup, il récita un sort qui remit tout en place et il entra dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et tâtonnant de ses pieds, il atteint son lit. Il s'assit au bord et là, après toute cette pression, il lâcha ses larmes. La tête plongeait entre ses deux mains, il se laissait aller. Secouant ses épaules aux rythmes de ses pleurs, il ne put se contenir de crier :

― Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter cela…

Puis une douleur sourde le prit sur le torse, le forçant à hurler sa souffrance.

― Si Arthur n'était pas né ! Alors je ne serais pas là à le surveiller… je ne serais pas là à courir après ce satané crétin !

Sa rage se ressentait en ses paroles empreintes de colère. Il bascula son dos sur son matelas en enlevant ses mains de son visage humide pour les poser plus haut sur sa chevelure. Lentement, sa respiration saccadée essayait de trouver un rythme régulier.

Arthur était devant le lit de Merlin quand celui-ci entra sans le sentir près de lui. Il observait son valet, malgré sa maigreur, il savait que derrière ce corps fragile, se cachait un jeune homme bon. Mais quelque chose lui manquait… Merlin n'était présent que lorsqu'il le réclamait ou quand il avait besoin d'aide contre toutes ses attaques envers le royaume. Il y mettait du cœur et cela il le ressentait bien mais leur relation avant si amical, semble-t-il, s'était détériorée au point que seul Merlin l'écoutait. Il ne partageait plus son opinion depuis longtemps déjà. Le prince voulait lui montrer combien il comptait pour lui et même s'il était souvent maladroit quand cela concernait les sentiments, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Merlin dans ce triste état.

Il voulut lui montrer sa présence mais quand il entendit le cri du brun, son corps se glaça. Jamais de telles paroles ne l'avaient autant blessée qu'à cet instant. Un frisson lui parcourait le dos, froide et persistante, comprimant au passage sa poitrine et douloureusement, une boule s'était formé au niveau sa gorge. Comment Merlin pouvait-il le haïr à ce point ? Comment pouvait-il prendre au mot ce qu'il disait ? Immobile, il regardait de ses yeux figés, son valet. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Merlin pour s'endormir profondément. Même à ce moment, Arthur n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre mouvement. La colère ancrée en ses paroles lui brulait de l'intérieur. Il trouvait que le brun était injuste envers lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, il sentit des larmes dévalaient sur ses joues.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie à cet instant, retourné à un moment de sa vie où tout était plus simple. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, cette voix encore lui murmurait :

_'' Te souviens-tu qui il était ? ''_

.

Voilà…à suivre.

Anath63


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Chapitre 1**** / Passée oublié. Part 3.**

* * *

><p>Il dévisageait de ses yeux humides ce corps mince. Arthur avait du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'il le haïsse ainsi ? Il essayait de dire à son cerveau de sortir de cette petite pièce qui l'étouffait et ces maudites larmes qui ne cessaient de couler… mais ses propres membres refusaient de faire le moindre mouvement. Et comme un enfant, il s'agenouilla devant cette douleur. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, pour lui, ce n'était pas à son habitude de se laisser aller mais, toujours en fixant ce corps, il regrettait presque les premiers temps… Pourquoi Merlin avait-il changé ? Pourquoi ne le remarquait-il que maintenant ? Pourquoi son valet ne lui parlait plus ? Pourquoi ne venait-il plus lui chercher ses piques distrayantes et amusantes ?<p>

Tant de questions qui le menaient à se dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de le voir comme il était… Sorcier… et alors se rappelait-il ? Il se rendait bien compte à quel point cette particularité ne le dérangeait pas… mais pourquoi ne lui en a-t-il jamais parlé ? Encore cette question qui le taraude car depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, n'avait-il pas fait preuve de son amitié ? Ou peut-être qu'avec ses comportements de royal crétin, Merlin ne devait pas surement le juger capable de recevoir une telle confiance… Dépité, il se reprit calmement et se releva de tout son poids avec difficulté. Qu'il lui était dur de sortir de la chambre de Merlin sans avoir aucune réponse. Il referma la porte derrière lui et il croisa Gauvain et Gaius. Le prince s'était arrêté à leur hauteur et murmura :

― Gaius veillez à ce qu'il puisse revoir…

Le médecin était plus désorienté par le regard rougi du prince que par ce qu'il lui disait.

― Arthur, que s'est-il passé ? demanda le chevalier complètement anxieux et dont le regard blanc de Merlin le hantait.

Il prit une profonde respiration et lui décrivit l'attaque de Morgana. A cause de lui, Merlin avait subi un sort lumineux qui le privait de sa vue. Arthur essayait de cacher ses tremblements en fermant ses poings mais en vain… Il ajouta que le brun avait dû dire quelque chose à la sorcière mais il n'avait pas vraiment su exactement ce que c'était. Puis difficilement, il fixa Gaius droit dans les yeux et lui souffla :

― Je ne savais pas qu'il me détestait à ce point…

Arthur s'enfuit de la pièce qui lui semblait devenir plus étroite que celle de son valet. Le cœur anéanti, il courut jusqu'à sa chambre malgré les appels de Gwen.

― Qu'est-ce qui vous chiffonne Gaius ? Questionna Gauvain qui vit son visage se tendre au moment où le prince avait fini de leur raconter leur péripétie.

Gaius tentait de dissimuler ses craintes mais tout comme le prince, il était aussi chamboulé que lui :

― Il ne reste que quelques heures avant que Merlin ne gouffre dans une terrible souffrance… souffla-t-il presque perdu.

― Comment ça ? criait Gauvain.

Le chevalier ne cessait de faire les cent pas, il n'arrivait pas à se contenir… il voulait aider son ami… Après quelques minutes de réflexion, qui parurent une éternité pour Gauvain, le médecin essayait de trouver les mots pour qu'il comprenne.

― Le sort qu'à employer Morgana est très puissant. D'ici ce soir, Merlin sombrera dans un sommeil lourd. Ça aurait été Arthur, il serait mort dans ce laps de temps mais comme nous le savons tous les deux, il n'en est pas pour Merlin.

Gauvain hocha de la tête, il ne niait pas qu'il savait pour le jeune sorcier. Il était trop stressé et énervé pour mentir ou faire une blague.

― Il sombrera dans un monde sans rêve … Il s'arrêta quelques secondes puis ajouta en déglutissant, je dois faire des recherches pour mieux me renseigner… Sa voix était monotone, sans aucun gout…

Il avait seulement peur pour son pupille et pour la première fois qu'il l'avait pris sous son aile, il ne savait pas s'il survivrait. Gauvain, lui, ne pouvait admettre que Merlin allait mourir ainsi. Tapant de ses mains aussi fortes l'une contre l'autre, il sortit en direction de la chambre d'Arthur.

Gwen frappa à la porte du prince. Elle entra sans son consentement et quand elle vit Arthur avachi à même le sol, son cœur se serra. Il était sur ses genoux, de dos, le bras gauche reposé sur le lit et l'autre… essuyait ses larmes non contenues… Le prince, qui habituellement était toujours droit et fort, semblait atterré. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue dans cet état. La chambre était calme et le soleil boudait au dehors, offrant que quelques rayons par-ci et par-là. Elle se mit à sa hauteur, devant lui. Détaillant Arthur, elle vit une tristesse inconnue sur son visage. Le cœur serré, elle lui fit mine de se lever. Arthur prit conscience de sa présence que lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas honte, non, pas avec tout ce qui se passait autour de lui…

Sa sœur était sorcière et le haïssait tout comme elle détestait son père… Gwen, sa chère Gwen… qu'il avait cru pouvoir aimer… l'avait quittée… et en plus, il n'éprouvait aucun regret à ce qu'elle soit avec Lancelot… Uther, roi de Camelot… ou plutôt ce qui en restait, était enfermé dans sa chambre et seul Gwen arrivait à le faire manger… Et maintenant, Merlin avec qui il pensait avoir une bonne relation de confiance avait fini par détruire son monde… sa vie…

― Que vous arrive-t-il ? s'écria-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

Lui si souvent compréhensif et agréable, parfois froid et distant, n'arrivait plus à contenir sa douleur. Les paroles blessantes de son valet lui comprimaient encore la poitrine… Devant autant de désespoirs, il était désarmé… Il regarda la servante puis lui murmura presque pour lui-même :

― Merlin me déteste… que ces mots avaient du mal à franchir ses lèvres.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota à son tour :

― Non, Sir, il ne vous déteste pas…

Elle allait dire quelque chose mais elle se retint. Or le prince le ressentit à sa manière de se raidir d'un coup contre lui. Relevant son regard presque durci, il osa lui demander ce qu'elle savait. Comme elle baissait son regard, Arthur comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Séchant ses larmes, il voulait savoir pourquoi son valet le détestait, pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés à ce stade… Face à face, il la toisa et il l'incita à lui dire. Comment allait-elle réussir à lui dire une chose dont elle seule savait ? Mais le regard noir d'Arthur avait repris cette couleur, bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot.

― Sir, ce que je vais vous dire est strictement personnel… Même-moi je n'aurais pas dû le voir… mais je l'ai surpris… bafouilla-t-elle.

― Surpris ? Questionna le blond avec une lueur d'espoir… le cœur battant.

― C'était juste après la défaite du dragon… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelques jours après, je l'ai surpris à se regarder dans un miroir.

Elle secoua la tête en se rappelant la scène qu'elle lui raconta.

.

**-Flash-back-**

Durant les deux jours qui ont suivi le départ du dragon, Merlin ressassait sans cesse les paroles d'Arthur :

― Une chose que je dis à tous mes chevaliers, aucun homme ne vaut qu'on le pleure.

Il l'avait retourné plusieurs fois dans sa tête. Seul dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, son âme criait au désespoir.

Cette cruelle douleur d'avoir perdu son père alors qu'il venait à peine de le rencontrer. Merlin plongea entre ses couvertures, comme il le faisait depuis ces derniers jours. Il avait beau se dire que tout irait bien mais rien ne semblait vouloir l'apaiser. Il prenait son oreiller pour étouffer ses sanglots qu'ils laissaient couler à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Balinor. Il aurait tellement voulu crier sa peine, la hurler de tout son corps… mais aux yeux des autres, il ne pouvait se le permettre, il ne devait pas se compromettre… Lui, sorcier… Lui, fils d'un seigneur des dragons… Lui, simplement Merlin…

Comme il voudrait ne plus ressentir cette horrible souffrance. Il avait un père… un père qu'il avait toujours voulu connaitre et il avait fallu que le destin en décide autrement. Que le monde était injuste, lui, qui essayait de suivre sa propre destiné… de trouver sa place… Pouvait-il croire que sa vie ne se résumait qu'à cela ? Souffrir des pertes qu'engendraient de protéger Arthur ? A nouveau Merlin étouffa un autre sanglot plus bruyant parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre le prince. Comme cela lui faisait mal, jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur lui tirer les entrailles. Le jeune sorcier avait tant perdu qu'il commençait à perdre cette foi, celle qui faisait que sa vie entière était dédiée à un seul homme, Arthur Pendragon.

Il savait qu'après la mort de son père, s'il devait faillir à son devoir et que s'il perdait le prince… alors que lui vaut sa vie sans lui ? Il savait que sa naissance était due à celle d'Arthur… alors sa vie n'avait-elle donc aucun sens ? N'était-il pas plus humain que les autres ? Que ses gens qui menaient leur vie simple mais si normale ? Merlin avait l'impression de revenir à son enfance, quand il lui arrivait de prier la nuit de pouvoir vivre comme ses autres… Comme il souffrait… en silence… parce qu'il avait appris à l'apprécier avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Or Merlin avait la certitude que ses sentiments mèneraient le futur roi d'Albion à sa perte.

Soudain, séchant ses larmes d'un air décidé, il prit son grimoire et feuilleta attentivement chaque page à la recherche d'une formule. Au matin, enfin il la trouva. Il sortit de sa chambre et prit quelques fioles, quelques plantes, quelques autres ingrédients puis retourna dans sa chambre. Devant un petit miroir sur son lit, il prépara le cœur lourd une mixture.

A chacun de ses gestes, une perle coulait doucement sur ses joues.

A chacune de ses respirations, son cœur battait encore doublement.

A chacun de ses tremblements, son âme s'apaisait douloureusement.

Et à chacune de ses pensées, sa gorge se serrait encore plus.

Quand enfin il finit, il se contempla à travers le miroir. L'image que lui renvoyait son reflet était rougie et quelques lignées sèches dessinaient encore les chemins de ses larmes. Il soupira puis bu la mixture.

― Ainsi je ne pleurerais plus pour un homme qui ne vaut pas et encore moins pour vous Arthur… souffla-t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Quand il se réveilla quelques heures après, Merlin avait oublié sa tristesse. Le jeune sorcier était plus déterminé à suivre sa voix, celle de voir un jour le prince montait sur le trône… Ainsi plus rien d'autre n'existait. Les gens, qu'il avait apprécié, devenaient presque des étrangers malgré l'effort de sourire à tout bout de champ. Bien sûr, il était conscient de tout cela mais il était soulagé de ne plus être à la merci de ces émotions trop fortes. Arthur subissait le même traitement, or il ne voyait rien… Comme toujours, sourit-il devant le vide de son propre cœur…

Et derrière sa porte, une personne avait tout vu, avait tout entendu… le cœur meurtrie par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi le prince était toujours après son valet. Il suffisait de voir cette étincelle au fond de son regard mais quand elle le croisera plus tard, elle n'y sera plus… Elle était anéantie pour Merlin, le voir s'auto-ensorceler pour ne pas souffrir… Les yeux rougis, elle en voulait à Arthur. Cependant elle aimait tellement le prince que quelque part cela la soulageait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de comprendre ses mots, elle avait juste compris. Parfois, il lui suffisait de les regarder pour comprendre… leurs joutes verbales, leurs regards, leurs gestes plus qu'affectueux… même encore innocent, elle savait ce que cela signifiait même si ces deux personnes ne le savaient pas encore… Elle ferma son regard et s'était dit que c'était mieux ainsi pour tout le monde… Alors, elle ne dit rien.

**-Fin de Flash-back-**

.

― J'étais venue pour lui parler quand je l'ai entendu murmurer des mots dont je ne comprenais pas… Elle déglutit devant le regard foncier de ce dernier. Vous avez dû lui dire des paroles qui ont dû le blesser parce qu'après ça, il a dit '' Ainsi je ne pleurerais plus pour un homme qui ne vaut pas ''… et qu'il ne pleurait surtout pas pour vous…

Arthur devint pâle puis rouge de colère, il s'approcha plus d'elle, la faisant sursauter. Il la saisit durement par ses épaules en lui criant :

― Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me le dire ? Pourquoi ne pas me dire qu'il était sorcier ?

Stupéfaite par sa réaction, elle lui répondit aussi sec qu'elle le pouvait :

― Vous n'avez jamais eu d'affection pour quiconque ! Dans ses yeux Arthur pouvait voir des éclairs qui le figèrent comprenant qu'elle parlait d'elle, même Merlin que vous rabaissiez sans arrêt a dû se lancer un sort parce que vous, oui vous Arthur, l'avait profondément blessé !

Elle respira profondément avant de reprendre encore plus sèchement :

― Parce que Merlin vous a encore écouté et malgré tout ce que vous lui disiez… il finit toujours par prendre en compte ce que vous lui demandiez !

Dieu, comme le prince se sentait perdu… dans quel monde venait-il d'atterrir ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il lâcha Gwen qui sortit précipitamment quand ce fut au tour de Gauvain d'entrer. Les bras sur ses hanches, Arthur connaissait l'amitié profonde qu'il avait envers Merlin et il savait qu'il allait en prendre pour son rang.

― Arthur, dit calmement le chevalier.

Le prince le détailla et il sentit un mal-être le parcourir.

― Si ce que Gwen vient de dire est vrai alors je peux comprendre certaines choses… J'ai toujours pensé qu'il gardait tout pour lui… mais vous ! S'écria-t-il plus haut en le pointant de son index, vous ne méritez même pas qu'il veille sur vous !

La colère, la frustration, la crainte… tout cela faisait peur au chevalier et sans se cacher, il lui hurla :

― Si Merlin meurt, je vous jure Arthur Pendragon, je vous tuerais !

Avant même que le blond ne réponde, le chevalier était déjà parti.

.

Merlin se sentait reposé mais quand il ouvrit ses paupières, tout n'était que néant et noir. Il soupira en se rappelant les faits de Morgana. Il tenta de se lever quand il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir.

― Merlin, chuchota son mentor.

― Gaius, dit simplement Merlin.

― Que comptes-tu faire dans ton état ?

― Je ne suis plus d'aucune utilité à ma destinée… alors je vais rentrer chez moi… murmura-t-il.

― Mais tu es chez toi… ajouta le médecin attristé de le voir ainsi.

Devant le silence pesant, Gaius vit les traits de son pupille se tendre :

― Je sais ce qu'il m'attend et c'est auprès de ma mère que je veux finir…

Le reste ne finit pas de sortir car il avait failli à son devoir. Durement, il savait quel était son destin et il savait que le futur roi était en vie.

― Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis… souffla le médecin. Je sais comment faire pour te libérer mais il faut que tu aies confiance en moi…

― J'ai toujours eu cette confiance en vous, Gaius, dit-il simplement.

― Quand… quand tu seras dans ton sommeil ou si cela arrive avant, ce que j'espère… les larmes sincères de la personne que tu aimes au plus profond de toi soulèvera ce sort…

Le médecin attendait une réaction positive de son pupille mais son visage semblait rester impassible. Lentement les traits du jeune sorcier se tendaient.

― Vous pensez que j'ai eu le temps d'aimer quelqu'un ! Arthur me prend tout ce temps et quand ce n'est pas lui, c'est la colère d'un autre sorcier qui vient tout chambouler ! Dans mon cas, je ne peux aimer une personne !

Merlin s'essoufflait mais il reprit plus avec calme :

― Je n'aime personne Gaius alors cela ne servirait à rien. Je m'en vais, point.

Le corps immobile et atterré, Gaius ne se laissa pas démonter.

― Reste au moins pour Arthur.

Assis sur son lit, le médecin vit le tremblement des mains de Merlin s'accroitre. Aucun des deux ne s'aperçut de la présence d'Arthur au milieu du laboratoire.

― Pensez-vous que je puisse lui être utile ? Je ne suis rien à ses yeux à part cet idiot de valet… Je préfère m'en aller, c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

― Non Merlin… ne croit pas ce que tu dis… Arthur tient à toi

La tension avait repris cette rage qui lui parcourrait le corps.

― Arrêtez de me dire qu'Arthur tient à moi ! Coupa-t-il, j'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi, alors la seule chose à laquelle j'aspire… et de rentrer chez moi…

Il soupira en passant une main sur ses cheveux.

― Je ne lui sers à rien dans cet état.

― Détrompe-toi ! entendirent-ils tous les deux derrière la porte. Arthur qui venait aux nouvelles, prenant sur lui la révélation de Gwen, était venu demander des explications au médecin.

― Même aveugle, tu peux encore m'aider à m'habiller, à me conseiller comme tu sais si bien faire, tentait-il calmement.

― Bien sir, répondit Merlin d'un ton neutre.

― Tu resteras dans ma chambre, prends tes affaires. Je dormirais dans un lit que je ferais demander. Le blond prit une profonde respiration pour se donner plus de contenance. Et surtout ne t'avise pas à t'enfuir du château où je t'attache pieds et mains liées au lit, est-ce bien clair ! Finit Arthur quand il croisa le regard du médecin qui sourit légèrement à sa remarque.

Le prince rougit violement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir rapidement du laboratoire.

.

Comme les paroles de son valet lui faisaient mal. Deux fois en un jour, il avait du mal à croire que Merlin avait gardé cette colère farouche contre lui et sans jamais rien dire.

― Je ne suis rien à ses yeux

― Arrêtez de me dire qu'Arthur tient à moi

Les phrases résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il secoua la tête, affligé de découvrir Merlin ainsi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que leur amitié, certes fragile, serait seulement considéré comme de la pacotille. La gorge nouée, le prince se ressaisissait car il ne pouvait pas croire que Merlin avait tout oublié pour un sort.

Gaius n'avait rien dit à Arthur concernant l'état de Merlin pour ne pas l'inquiéter encore plus. Malgré que Gwen soit venue aussi lui dire ce qu'avait fait Merlin, le médecin connaissait le pouvoir de l'amour. Or le seul problème était qu'il ne savait pas qui son pupille pouvait aimer secrètement… Le médecin en voulait aussi au prince de ne pas s'être du tout préoccupé du cas de Merlin. Il promit aux anciennes religions que si jamais, il s'en sortait, il renverra quelques jours le jeune sorcier auprès de sa mère.

Merlin était devant la chambre du prince quand celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte. Gaius le laissa prendre par l'épaule. Le jeune sorcier s'avançait mais ne fit aucun autre mouvement.

― Que puis-je faire ? demanda Merlin.

― Déshabille-moi et mets-moi ma tenue de soirée. Ce soir Gwen et Lancelot fêtent leurs fiançailles si tu n'as pas oublié.

Arthur avait appuyé un peu plus sur le dernier mot.

― Bien sir, dit-il sans aucune émotion apparente qui blessait encore Arthur.

Merlin ne comprenait pas pourquoi le prince tenait tant à l'avoir sous la main surtout qu'il ne voyait plus rien. Il avait encore au fond de lui cette colère qui ne s'était pas encore dissipée mais il se reprenait, il essayait de la faire partir.

Soudainement, il sentit la chaleur et le parfum du prince face à lui.

Docilement, Merlin posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Arthur. Doucement, Merlin retourna le pull et le souleva jusqu'à bonne hauteur et le jeta en direction du lit. Le jeune sorcier posa ensuite sa main gauche tout contre le torse du prince et plaça sa main droite sous la chemise d'où il pouvait sentir la chaleur de cette peau. Il décala ses doigts jusqu'à atteindre le chemin de bouton.

Arthur voulait que Merlin se sente utile. Mais quand il perçut la douceur de ses mains sur ses hanches, il avait l'impression de s'empourprer. Il déglutit quand la main se posa sur son torse et l'autre qui cherchait du bout de ses doigts fin les boutons… Il semblait manqué d'air. Les gestes de Merlin étaient doux mais en même temps, ils dégageaient une telle sensualité dont il devait surement ignorer. Sentant le vertige le prendre, il ferma un instant ses yeux quand son valet lui ôta ce bout de tissu.

Le prince échappa un souffle retenu. Il se mordit la lèvre en espérant que son valet n'avait rien entendu. Et comme il continuait dans sa tâche, il vit celui-ci lui présenter une chemise. Arthur y glissa un bras puis un second et à nouveau cette sensation le reprit pendant que Merlin le boutonnait. D'un bouton à l'autre, il caressait du bout des doigts le tissu. Il frémit en silence, quand les mains de son valet s'aplatissaient sentant ses paumes chaudes et caressant son torse comme s'il voulait enlever des plis. Arthur avait du mal à contenir ses souffles qu'il sentait se saccader lentement sous l'effet de Merlin. Il prit une bonne respiration.

― Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le jeune sorcier.

Le cœur battant, le prince se racla la gorge :

― Non… continue…

Il n'arrivait même plus à faire une phrase complète. Il observait son valet et ses mains… comme il aurait voulu les voir sur sa peau, lui caresser le torse et peut-être les fesses… Il secoua la tête…Stop ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! N'as-tu pas honte…

Merlin se surprit de ne plus ressentir cette colère, au contraire, elle s'était évaporée. Dès qu'il avait posé ses mains sur le prince, la chaleur de celui-ci lui procurait une quiétude dont il n'aurait jamais cru. Et pourtant, il se rappela de son cri dans la chambre qui était sorti tout droit de ses entrailles. Il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas vrai mais il avait besoin de hurler. Bien qu'il doive supporter le prince, il savait que celui-ci avait un devoir envers Camelot et ne devait en aucun cas s'écarter de son chemin. Son rôle était de veiller à ce qu'il devienne roi et il avait, un temps, espéré continuer à vivre à ses côtés. Mais cet espoir, il l'avait perdu en même temps que son père. Un léger rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Le fait de ne pas voir, décuplait ses autres sens. Il avait perçu le souffle qu'Arthur retenait. Ses mains étaient envahies des tremblements d'Arthur. Et pourtant cela ne lui faisait ni chaud et ni froid… du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait… Merlin reposa à nouveau ses deux mains sur la taille du blond pour mieux sentir la bande de cuir de la ceinture. Subitement, coupée dans son élan, une main se posa sur son poignet.

― Je vais l'enlever… bredouilla Arthur qui se sentait mal à l'aise.

Mais le jeune sorcier arracha cette main et lui répondit :

― je peux le faire…

Du bout de ses doigts, il se saisit de la sangle. Merlin tira d'un côté pour la dégrafer puis la retira d'une lenteur qui parut donner plus de sensation qu'une simple caresse au prince. Quand il eut fini, il porta ses paumes à plat sur la taille du pantalon d'Arthur, passant son pouce vers l'intérieur et les autres qui pinçaient le tissu pour rapprocher lentement ses mains devant le bas-ventre de celui-ci. Etrangement Merlin appréciait ce contact. Il pouvait sentir chaque parcelle de peau vibrante du prince sous ses doigts. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour se souvenir qu'il ne devait plus ressentir cela… que rien ne devait entraver sa destinée… Comment était-il possible que son sort se soit délié ? Un sort qui devait l'empêcher de s'attacher encore aux gens ? Et encore moins à Arthur…

Respirant doucement, il reprit là où il en était. De ses doigts, il défit le bouton du pantalon et il s'agenouilla en même temps qu'il le descendait. Tout en faisant le geste, le fait de ne pas voir, rendait les choses encore plus… étrange, plus chaude… Merlin sentait cette tension dans l'air. Il se releva prestement comme si le pantalon lui brulait les mains. Arthur lui tendit le pantalon propre et Merlin le présenta au prince qui posa ses deux pieds à travers elle. Le brun posa ses doigts de la même manière que précédemment, sur chaque côté de la taille. Il le fit glisser lentement, faisant ainsi une ligne imaginaire sur chaque jambe avec son majeur, pour se laisser guider jusqu'à la taille. Debout, devant Arthur, il se sentait soudainement fiévreux. Cette sensation de le toucher de cette façon, avait fait palpiter son cœur et le parfum enivrant du prince semblait lui taquiner le nez. Il se dépêcha de mettre le bouton.

.

Arthur ne comprenait plus rien, il avait du mal à retenir ses souffles et voir Merlin… Ses gestes si lents et si attentionnés… Il aurait voulu que tout se finisse vite comme il aurait voulu qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Le corps chancelant, il remercia le ciel qu'à cet instant, son valet ne le voit pas dans cet état, malgré le sort de Morgana. Merlin recula.

― Cela vous semble correct ? dit-il en gardant le contrôle de sa voix.

Arthur déglutit et ne cessait de fixer les lèvres roses de son valet. Il était gravement tenté…

― Oui… souffla-t-il.

Soudain, le prince s'empara du poignet de Merlin de sa main droite. Il avait perçu un léger sursaut de celui-ci. Sans réfléchir, il l'attira tout contre son corps, le bloquant par sa main gauche, le maintenant dans son dos. Jamais il n'aurait pensé aimer le prendre ainsi dans ses bras. Lentement, il glissa son visage sur le cou de son valet et lui murmura :

― Pourquoi me détestes-tu ?

En lui lâchant cette phrase, il ne pensait pas que la blessure allait s'ouvrir. Des larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues, silencieuse… S'écartant du brun, il le contempla.

.

Merlin avait cette appréhension, celle de l'orage avant la tempête. Il savait qu'Arthur l'étudiait tout comme il savait qu'il était tout aussi tremblant que lui. Difficilement, le jeune sorcier dut s'avouer que son sort aura tenu que deux ans… pour être brisé par le seul qui aurait pu le faire : Arthur. Le cœur déchiré, il savait que dans cet état il ne pourrait plus veiller sur lui. Puis quand il sentit la main du jeune prince lui saisir son poignet, un frisson le parcourut tout le long de son dos. Troublé et inattendu, il se laissa tomber dans les bras puissants d'Arthur.

― Pourquoi me détestes-tu ? entendit-il de la bouche du prince.

Quand il sentit le corps d'Arthur s'éloigner de lui, il sentit des gouttes se poser sur son cou. Il ne l'entendait pas mais il savait qu'il pleurait. Le jeune sorcier dut faire un effort pour ne pas fléchir.

― Je…

Il s'évanouit avant de lui avoir répondu.

― Non ! hurla Arthur.

Au même moment, les gardes entraient dans sa chambre. Le prince leur ordonna de prévenir le médecin qui arriva aussi vite qu'il put. Gaius savait que rien n'aurait dû le faire endormir avant la nuit, il était encore trop tôt… sauf si…

― Sir, j'aimerais que vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé pour mieux comprendre.

Le blond lui raconta donc, sans trop de détail puis finit par :

― J'ai voulu… il se pinça les lèvres, j'ai voulu lui demander pourquoi il me détestait… souffla-t-il difficilement.

Le prince le fixait et il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer le regard du médecin. Puis rapidement, Gaius vérifia les pupilles de Merlin et dans un soulagement, il lui dit :

― Merlin est sorti d'affaire.

― Comment…

― Je lui ai donné une potion avant que vous ne veniez le voir, mentit-il rapidement comprenant enfin la situation.

Gaius n'était pas vraiment fière de lui mais une promesse en restait une. Il avait prié l'ancienne religion pour que Merlin s'en sorte avant le sommeil et c'était ce qu'il fut. Bien qu'il découvre qui son pupille aimait inconsciemment Arthur, il souhaitait ardemment éloigner Merlin du prince pour un petit moment. Ainsi il se rétablirait plus facilement.

― Sir pour le bien de chacun de vous deux, Merlin ira chez sa mère et cela dès ce soir.

― Mais…

― Il n'y a pas de mais, cela n'est pas une requête mais un ordre du médecin et en l'occurrence moi.

Arthur ne pouvait pas aller contre son grè et accepta.

.

**Dix jours plus tard**

En pénétrant dans le laboratoire de son mentor, Merlin était enfin chez lui. Gaius l'accueillit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

― Comment te sens-tu mon petit ? demanda le plus âgé.

― Je vais mieux, même si j'ai encore quelques soucis de mémoire mais le principal est qu'Arthur se porte bien et que je sois de retour… dit-il en souriant.

Le regard du médecin devint subitement inquiet.

― Dis-moi de quoi te souviens-tu ?

― Je me souviens… de Morgana et de son sort… je me souviens d'Arthur mais c'est encore vague…

― D'accord, dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule. Allez, je te laisse… Va le voir… Il s'impatiente…

.

Arthur avait su par Gaius que Merlin rentrait aujourd'hui et sa journée lui parut plus joyeuse. Il avait su par le médecin qu'il ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Et au fond, il espérait pouvoir se racheter ou du moins, il voulait être encore plus présent pour lui. Il avait pris le temps de penser à tout cela et toutes les émotions du jour de son départ, Arthur les avait mises sur le compte de sa fragilité passagère. Parfois la nuit, certaines d'entre elles, il aurait simplement voulu revivre cet instant… et cette voix qui lui disait : _'' T'occuperas-tu de lui ? ''_

Quand il entendit frapper à la porte, son cœur se mit à battre. Sans répondre, il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Merlin qui se portait beaucoup mieux.

― Bonjour sir, avait dit son valet en souriant.

― Bonjour Merlin.

Le jeune sorcier aurait voulu se jeter sur lui mais il se retint. Il était hors de question pour lui de se comporter comme il avait fait. Il se rendait compte à quel point il avait été idiot de couper ses sentiments par une potion car rien n'empêche un cœur d'aimer… Merlin s'était enfermé dans un monde où la nature humaine n'était plus palpable et il avait même remercié Morgana d'avoir jeté ce sort. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il avait agi bêtement et il en assumait entièrement. Lui qui n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour un homme, il respirait cette soudaine envie de vivre et même si Arthur ne l'aimait pas, peu lui importait parce que voire le blond lui suffisait. Il avait menti à Gaius, comme il mentirait devant Arthur. Merlin en avait conscience mais voir le prince, debout le visage paisible, le comblait.

― Je suis content que tu ailles bien, commença Arthur.

― Vous êtes content ? dit-il en faisant un rictus au coin de sa lèvre. Vous voulez dire que vous êtes soulagé de me revoir ou soulagé que je sois disponible pour vos corvées… finit-il avec une pointe de moquerie.

Merlin souriait, Merlin et son air détendu, Merlin et cette étincelle au fond des yeux… Arthur la voyait à nouveau, elle était là… Lui lançant un sourire identique, Arthur lui répondit :

― Mer-lin… à peine rentré et tu ne peux t'empêcher de me provoquer…

― Ah non, sir, ce n'est pas vrai… si je n'étais plus là, je suis sûr que vous vous ennuierez…

Il avait dit cela avec une main cachée dans le dos et l'autre qu'il secouait devant le blond… le regard collé au plafond.

― Et puis qui se permettrait de vous traiter de royal crétin… à part moi, ajouta-t-il.

Arthur avait enfin retrouvé son Merlin d'avant… Il s'avança près de lui et le saisit de son bras droit autour du cou et lui frotta la tête de son autre main.

― Je vois que ta petite tête a encore du mal à assimiler certaines choses.

Puis en le lâchant, il fut touché par le rire cristallin du brun… Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un rire comme celui-là lui donnerait du baume au cœur. Il plongea son regard sur les yeux saphir et étincelants de Merlin et ajouta avec plus de sérieux :

― Bienvenu chez toi…

― Merci.

.

à suivre

Anath63


	4. Chapter 4

.

**Chapitre 1 / Passée oublié**. Part 4

* * *

><p>L'automne avait déjà bien démarré et l'hiver approchait. Quelques mois que tout cela c'était passé et comme si chaque évènement ne subissait pas d'interrogation, la vie reprenait son cours. Lancelot et Guenièvre s'étaient mariés le mois précèdent. Gauvain avait pardonné au prince de sa négligence envers son ami mais il gardait toujours un œil sur son royal derrière. Arthur et Merlin avaient repris leur place mais une meilleure entente s'améliorait entre eux. Le sujet dont ils ne parlaient pas, était celui de magie. Le blond connaissait son secret et même si l'état de son père n'avançait pas, il voulait garder ça pour lui. Il ne voulait en aucun cas froisser son valet. Il se disait qu'un jour, dans l'avenir, il lui fera assez confiance pour lui dire comment et pourquoi, il s'était lancé dans cet apprentissage.<p>

Le brun savait que le prince attendrait le jour adéquat pour lui en parler. Pour l'instant, il profitait de le voir. Merlin avait oublié ce que c'était que d'éprouver autant de sentiments et dut s'avouer que pour avancer, les émotions faisaient parties des choix qu'il entreprenait. Merlin avait arrêté de se lamenter sur lui, à quoi bon, il avait fait ce qu'il pensait juste. Or les erreurs étaient faites pour s'en sortir encore plus meilleurs et plus serein. Et dans ce cas, le jeune sorcier malgré son amour pour le prince, était heureux. Tout le monde connaissait bien Arthur, il était toujours fidèle à lui-même et même s'il tentait de s'approcher un peu plus de son valet, quand il arrivait à faire un pas… il reculait de deux pas quelques instants d'après.

.

Arthur était troublé depuis quelques temps, il ne cessait de faire toujours le même rêve. Lui courant encore à travers les bois, main dans la main avec un autre petit garçon. Le songe persistait mais jamais il ne voyait le visage et cela le rendait fou. Si bien qu'un matin, le prince se posait des questions.

― Gaius ?

Ce dernier se retourna et aperçut le prince au milieu de son laboratoire.

― Bonjour sir, si vous cherchez Merlin, il n'est…

― Non, c'est bien vous que je suis venu voir, coupa le prince.

Il soupira puis fermant la porte de la pièce, il osa demander :

― Une personne peut-elle naitre directement avec de la magie ou est-elle obligé de l'apprendre ?

.

Gaius eut un moment de panique. Il savait que Merlin et le prince n'en avaient pas encore discuté et de le voir lui poser cette question le perturber.

― Je vous demande cela… parce que je me souviens quand j'étais plus jeune… enfin bref, un enfant sorcier que je n'aurais jamais douté d'une telle capacité, m'a dit naître avec la magie… souffla le prince.

Gaius le fixa intensément, cherchant une part de mensonge mais le connaissant, il était juste curieux. Alors il lui répondit :

― Cela peut arriver mais cela est rare…

― Pourquoi ? Questionna le blond en s'asseyant à la table du médecin.

― L'ancienne religion choisit un élu qui guidera les siens pour un avenir plus sûr et tandis que les hommes qui choisissent l'ancienne religion n'ont qu'un objectif : la soif de pouvoir pour certain et d'autre protéger leur famille…

Arthur semblait réfléchir.

― Mais le jeune garçon que j'ai rencontré m'a simplement dit qu'il était né avec elle et qu'elle l'avait choisi… alors cela veut dire qu'il est quelqu'un de confiant ?

― Cela dépendra aussi de son éducation, la magie est comme une épée… cela dépend de la personne qui la tiens entre ses mains.

Gaius vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage du prince puis il osa lui demander :

― Vous souvenez-vous de son nom ?

― Non, il ne l'a jamais donné…

Dans sa voix, le médecin ressentait toute une tristesse.

― Pourquoi soudainement, vous repensez à ce jeune garçon ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

― Je ne sais pas… depuis quelques temps, je me revois dans cette forêt avec lui… C'est comme si quelqu'un voulait que je m'en rappelle…

Il se tourna sur Gaius et le regard intense :

― C'est la première fois que quelqu'un venait à mon secours sans se soucier de qui j'étais… et d'ailleurs je crois qu'il n'a jamais su… Il soupira… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je repense à lui… Gaius ? Ai-je tort de croire que la magie puisse être quelques choses de bien ? Même si je sais que Merlin la pratique… mais je ne lui en ai pas encore parler…

Le médecin était perplexe, cela faisait longtemps que le prince ne s'était plus confié ainsi. Et à bien s'en souvenir, il se rappelait bien qu'Arthur avait été perturbé par son enlèvement à cette époque. Mais si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas de tour, il se souvint qu'il avait plusieurs fois parlé de ce jeune garçon au sourire large… comme le prince se plaisait à dire. Gaius se souvint l'avoir vu changé au fil du temps. Puis au fils des années, Arthur ne lui en parla plus, surement l'avait-il oublié ? Pas vraiment apparemment…

― Comme je vous l'ai dit, sir, cela dépend de la personne qui en fait usage. Tout comme votre valet, il l'utilise à bon escient.

Arthur se leva et remercia le médecin de ses renseignements. Il lui demanda de ne pas toucher un mot de cette conversation ni avec son père et ni Merlin.

Merlin avait été réveillé par des voix. Il se leva et discrètement, il écouta toute la conversation. Il fut tout d'un coup figé par les questions du prince, puis se rassura quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était juste que de simple questions. Il n'avait pas prêté attention à l'histoire qu'Arthur avait rappelée à son mentor. Il s'habilla prestement et sorti de sa chambre devant le regard interrogateur de Gaius.

― Merlin, dis-moi, à tout hasard, tu n'aurais jamais rencontré Arthur dans ta jeunesse ?

A cette question Merlin fut surpris.

― Non, pourquoi ? dit-il en prenant un bout de pain sur la table.

― Ne me ment pas Merlin.

― Non, je vous assure, je ne l'ai jamais vu ! répondit-il indigné… Et si je l'avais rencontré, dites-vous bien que je ne serais jamais venu ici…

Il fit le geste de tressaillir à cette pensée…

― Vous imaginez ? Gaius, je sais que je peux parfois être à mille lieux d'ici mais jamais je me serais permis ce genre de mensonge… S'il avait su ce que j'étais, dit-il à voix basse… je serais déjà mort sur un bucher…

Gaius le détaillait quand son pupille repris :

― Bon il est vrai que là, il le sait…

― En effet…

Merlin lui sourit et comme chaque matin depuis son retour, il serra le vieil homme dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de se retrouver en tant que personne à part entière. Ce qui rendait encore plus heureux le médecin était de voir sa joie de vivre, il espérait seulement qu'il ne sombrerait pas à nouveau dans sa mélancolie… De ce qui avait pu se passer, Gaius savait que l'amour que Merlin portait au blond était fort autrement, son pupille ne serait plus parmi eux.

.

Arthur attendait que son valet vienne lui apporter son repas. Il avait, depuis quelques temps des doutes sur la nature de la magie. Il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et la seule personne en qui il avait confiance, était bien son valet. Peut-être était-il temps de parler de sa magie… Au cours de ces quatre dernières années, il avait appris beaucoup de chose sur lui-même et tout cela grâce à Merlin. Il ne l'avouera jamais mais il tenait suffisamment à ses opinions pour avoir une certaine confiance en lui. Il se secoua la tête, comment n'avait-il pas vu son changement ? Non, il ne devait plus ressasser cela…

Surtout, il lui avait prouvé plusieurs fois son dévouement, chose à laquelle il avait été souvent touché…En tant que prince héritier, il essayait de ne pas trop se rapprocher du personnel mais pour lui, Merlin était tout autre comme si au fond de lui, il avait toujours été là. Le prince savait qu'il avait besoin de lui, sorcier ou pas, il avait déjà une place bien importante à ses propres yeux.

Quand enfin, il entra dans sa chambre avec son plateau repas, le blond le fit assoir en face de lui. Le jeune sorcier parut hésiter. Merlin avait toujours cette fâcheuse tendance à rester figer sur place, attendant qu'il lui parle. Parfois, il se permettait quelques piques et seulement parfois, il devenait plus sérieux… plus serviable. Le visage fin dessinant toujours un sourire presque courtois et son corps entier semblait se disloquer à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas. Tout paraissait fragile en lui. Il le contempla un instant puis son regard s'attarda sur son foulard. Etrange…

Ce matin, Arthur voulait parler avec lui et pour la première fois, il avait l'impression de voir ce foulard bleu… Comment n'avait-il jamais fait attention ? La tête baissée sur son assiette, il réfléchit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait… Or il n'y arrivait pas, Merlin lui-même devenait cette énigme. Un brouillard de doute s'épaississait toujours autour de lui comme s'il tentait de dissimuler quelques choses. Mais comme il connaissait ses dons, pourquoi avait-il cette sensation encore flou planait au-dessus de lui ? Se pouvait-il que ce petit garçon fût Merlin ? Et si c'était bien lui alors… Il secoua la tête en fermant les yeux sur son plat.

Arthur releva la tête et vit que Merlin n'avait pas bougé. Un sourire s'était étiré sur le visage du brun et cela le frappa… Oui ce ne devait être que lui… pensait-il en cachant ses tremblements…

― Dis-moi Merlin, d'où te viens ce foulard ? Je te vois souvent avec et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi tu tenais tant à ce bout de tissu… demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

― C'est une longue histoire sir… répondit-il en se retournant. Et je ne pense pas que ma vie vous passionne, alors si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous laisser manger et je vais…

― Mer-lin, dit-il calmement en lui faisant signe de s'assoir.

― En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

Merlin semblait chercher la raison de sa question mais il n'arrivait pas à lire en lui, comme toujours… ou du moins la plupart du temps. Le prince lui donnait toujours cette impression de vouloir avancer dans leur '' relation amicale '' et parfois, il agissait comme un être, tout simplement de son rang, ignorant les besoins de ses serviteurs. Le visage du prince était impassible d'où le jeune sorcier n'y décelait aucune attention, quel soit bonne ou mauvaise… surement de la curiosité pure. Jusqu'ici, il ne lui posait rarement, voire jamais de question sur sa vie… Au regard que lui présentait Arthur, il le fixa et se disait qu'après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui dire. Merlin s'assit en face du prince.

― Cela va vous paraitre bizarre, mais je ne sais plus d'où je le tiens, dit-il en haussant ses épaules. Je me souviens que ma mère me l'a donné après que j'ai subi un coup violent à la tête… Il haussa les épaules à nouveau comme si cela n'avait plus d'importance.

― Comment cela ?

― Je ne sais pas, ma mère m'a dit que je m'étais disputé avec William…

― Il t'a frappé, bredouilla Arthur le visage presque pâle en se souvenant de la carrure et de la personnalité de William.

― Non… William m'avait dit qu'il avait eu une jalousie passagère…

― Comment ça une jalousie passagère ? Coupa-t-il soudainement plus attentif.

Merlin soupira, se demandant pourquoi il voulait tant savoir.

― Je ne sais plus sir, j'avais perdu la mémoire…

Arthur vit les mains de son valet tremblaient, savait-il ou mentait-il ?

― William… murmurait-il… avait peur que je puisse avoir un nouvel ami que lui…

― Tu l'aimais ?

La phrase sortit toute seule de sa bouche comme si cela lui avait brulé les lèvres, pire, cela lui compressait la poitrine…

― Non ! répondit outrageusement le brun. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de relation…

Merlin se sentait honteux de croire que le prince pouvait l'imaginer avec William de cette façon… il secoua la tête cachant ses joues rougis en repensant à la manière dont il s'était senti au contact du prince...le jour des fiançailles de Lancelot… Parfois, il y repense et se disait que sans cet instant, son sort ne se serait surement pas délié… L'estomac du prince s'était littéralement retourné, pourquoi avait-il posé cette question ? Et la moue presque dégouté de Merlin le fit raidir sur place.

― Il était et sera toujours mon ami…, reprit-il avec plus de fermeté, nous sommes restés bon amis jusqu'à ce que…

La fin de la phrase mourut au fond de sa gorge, lui faisant revivre sa mort.

― Je n'aurais pas dû insister… chuchota Arthur presque aussitôt.

― Ce n'est rien, sir… Bref, j'ai ce foulard depuis que j'ai dix ans et je ne sais pas qui me l'a donné donc…

― Pourquoi le conserves-tu si tu ne sais pas d'où il vient ? demanda Arthur avec espoir.

Merlin semblait méditer sa question.

― Honnêtement je ne sais pas…

Merlin détacha son foulard devant les yeux du prince qui s'immobilisa à ce geste. Son valet détaillait son foulard de son regard et de ses mains. Et Arthur lui trouvait un air attachant…

― Parfois j'aimerais me souvenir… parfois je me dis que c'est mieux ainsi… reprit Merlin.

Sa voix paraissait plus fébrile, plus hésitante comme si pour la première fois il se confiait à quelqu'un de ce souvenir effacé.

― Ce devait être quelqu'un de bien… reprit le jeune sorcier songeur, souriant l'air égaré.

― Pourquoi ? Osa le prince en desserrant le col devenu plus serré.

― Je ne sais pas… pourquoi ma mère me l'aurait donné en sachant que j'avais perdu ma mémoire ?… et pourquoi William ne m'en voulait plus de le porter ?… Alors je me dis que cette personne vaut le coup que je pense à lui, parfois j'aurais préféré ne pas l'oublier…

― Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau, content de voir qu'il valait la peine de penser à lui… et surtout par Merlin…

Merlin releva la tête :

― Cessez de me demander sans arrêt POURQUOI… maugréa-t-il en faisant une moue plaintive.

― Ho … murmura-t-il.

― Quand je ferme les yeux et que j'y pense, j'ai des flashes mais je ne le vois jamais… Je me souviens d'une grotte, d'un feu de bois et…

Merlin était perdu dans ses souvenirs, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage. Il ferma ses yeux quelques secondes. Arthur eut un moment de panique quand il le vit clore son regard… Le cœur battant, il sentait le rouge lui montait aux joues et sans comprendre ce qu'il lui prenait, il baissa la tête.

― Alors au final, à quoi bon sir, dit-il en remettant son foulard, cela s'est produit il y a si longtemps… pour moi c'est du passé… Et puis même si je le connaissais, qu'est-ce qui me dirais qu'on aurait pu devenir les meilleurs amis du monde ?

Puis Merlin fixa sa main droite, étrangement il se souvint de cette chaleur si longtemps perdue contre celle-ci. Ce geste attira encore plus l'attention du prince qui déglutit.

― Tu ne regrettes pas de jamais savoir ? demanda Arthur presque déçu.

― Non sir, répondit-il en souriant.

Ces mots semblèrent le transpercer de part en part, comme s'il subissait la réception d'une multitude de flèche sur son corps…

― Si je devais avoir des regrets, ce serait seulement qu'il n'ait jamais cherché à me retrouver… s'il l'avait fait, au moins je saurais qui il serait, à quoi il ressemblerait, ce qu'il ferait… et que je serais quelqu'un à ses yeux…

Merlin, troublé, avait les yeux brillants et finit par dire en frémissant :

― Mais je ne sais rien de tout cela et je suis encore moins quelqu'un sur qui on penserait…

Arthur s'en voulut un instant de son chagrin. Un long silence s'installa. Puis le valet habituelle refit surface avec son sourire si Merlinesque.

― Je ne pense pas que vous aussi vous auriez des pensées pour moi si cela avait été vous, avait dit innocemment Merlin de son sourire taquin.

Devant le regard soudainement vide du prince, le valet se sentit un peu de trop.

― Je vais vous laisser Sir… faisant signe du doigt vers l'extérieur il ajouta, je vais m'occuper de l'écurie…

― Et tant que tu y es, poli mon armure, souffla-t-il avant de disparaitre.

Le prince fut pris au dépourvu par la réponse de Merlin… il avait vraiment besoin de solitude.

Merlin était troublé de lui avoir raconté une partie de sa vie dont même lui n'en avait plus le souvenir. Même si depuis son retour, ils s'entendaient mieux, il ne pensait pas que le prince s'intéresserait à sa vie… Pour le moment, Merlin appréciait bien ce côté curieux. Peut-être était-ce une meilleure façon pour Arthur de lui prouver qu'il comptait pour lui. Merlin savait qu'il pouvait en rêver et peu lui importait, parce que dans son cœur, il sentait cet afflux de sentiments si longtemps enfermé dans un coin… Quelle erreur ! se disait-il. Il était bien mieux de pleurer, de rire, de crier… quand au moins il ressentait chacune de ses émotions. C'était comme si Merlin semblait renaitre et découvrait à nouveau ses sensations.

Arthur ne savait pas pourquoi cette rencontre lui revenait et surtout maintenant. Il s'était rendu compte de son rapprochement avec Merlin, qu'il aimait être avec lui. Il se posta devant sa fenêtre, droit comme un I. Les bras croisés, il fixa l'horizon, celui-ci même qui n'avait pas changé en ces quelques années. Il savait que c'était lui, il n'avait plus aucun doute. Il avait aperçu cette cicatrice à la naissance de son cou. Blessure qu'il avait lui-même nettoyée… Il se souvint encore que Merlin ne voulait pas lui donner son nom et surtout il se souvint avoir aimé sa magie. Baissant ses yeux sur ses pieds, il se rappela aussi avoir pensé que de toute manière, jamais il ne le reverrait. Arthur passa une main sur son front, se traitant de crétin. Il se croyait toujours au-dessus de tout. Et Merlin, lui, avait si peu d'estime… cela lui déchira le cœur de se dire qu'il était personne aux yeux de celui qu'il avait sauvé.

― Mais je ne sais rien de tout cela et je suis encore moins quelqu'un sur qui on penserait…

― Je ne pense pas que vous aussi vous auriez des pensées pour moi si cela avait été vous

Les dernières paroles de son valet résonnaient encore dans sa tête… Une colère sourde s'emparait de tout son corps, colère qu'il s'infligeait… Il aurait pu se trouver des excuses, mais après avoir entendu Merlin et son amnésie, il se rendait compte de combien il était stupide de croire que tout lui était dû. Il s'allongea sur son lit, fatigué par cette histoire. Il contempla le plafond et il se remémora parfaitement du regard du petit Merlin. Il était à la fois prudent et effrayé. Et cette main qu'il lui avait tenue tout le long du trajet… Arthur regardait sa main gauche, il aurait tellement voulu ressentir cette chaleur oubliée… Il se souvint de ce besoin qu'il avait à le vouloir le toucher.

Etait-il trop tard ? Fermant les yeux, il imaginait Merlin la lui prendre comme autrefois pour qu'il le suive. '' Je te suivrais '' murmurait-t-il en s'endormant.

**.**

**Fin du chapitre**

**à suivre**

**Anath63**

**.**

**A la semaine prochaine.**


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour les review : )

**Note :** En italique gras se sont les paroles tirées de la série.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2  Voyage intérieur****.** Part 1

* * *

><p>Arthur semblait partir dans un rêve dont il ignorait la source. Tout était étrange comme si une obscure entité voulait qu'il sache ou qu'il se souvienne. Et ce fut en tant que spectateur qu'il revivait toute une partie de sa vie. Une main auréolée blanche se tendait en sa direction. Arthur la prit avec confiance et suivit cet étrange être lumineux qui lui parlait d'une voix douce :<p>

_« Suis-moi Arthur, je dois te montrer… je veux que tu comprennes… »_

Le blond reconnu cette voix, celle qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui murmurait ses phrases à chacun de ses rêve depuis plus d'un an…

_« Te souviens-tu de ta seconde rencontre avec Merlin ?_

_Encore jeune dans ta tête, tu venais d'entendre Merlin t'appeler '' l'ami'' pourtant rien en ton comportement pouvait l'autoriser à t'appeler ainsi._

_Une audace bien ancrée dans sa personnalité, qui plus tard le différencierait des autres serviteurs._

_Quelques temps après, Merlin te sauvait la vie du poignard qui t'était destiné._

_Un dégout s'était faufilé en ton âme, quand ton père lui donna la place de valet… ton valet._

_Puis, tu avais pris conscience que tu étais quelqu'un de plus important pour lui et tu souris quand à chaque fois il te surnommait l'abruti… ou le crétin royale._

_Et pourtant, au fur et à mesure, Arthur sans le savoir, tu l'appréciais de plus en plus._

_Tu n'aurais su donner la raison mais Merlin avait quelque chose qui t'attirait inéluctablement vers lui._

_Te rappelles-tu de cette confiance subite que tu avais eue en lui contre le chevalier Vaillant… ?_

_Et dans tes doutes infondés, tu l'avais renvoyé et pourtant, Merlin était revenu auprès de toi… il avait à nouveau accepté d'être ton valet._

_Et quand, celui-ci s'était accusé lui-même de sorcellerie, toi, te souviens-tu comment tu avais dû le faire passer pour un idiot atteint d'une grave maladie mentale… voire même, dire qu'il était amoureux de la servante Guenièvre, tout cela juste pour le sauver…_

_Pourquoi le protéger, lui qui n'était qu'un simple serviteur ?_ »

Le prince voyait sa vie défiler, lentement en passant par des moments clés avec Merlin à ses côté. Le corps tendu, le prince semblait revivre à part entière tous ces instants…

_« Tu avais chancelé quand ton valet avait bu la coupe empoisonnée qui t'était encore destinée._

_Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu avais ressenti cette étrange douleur de perdre quelqu'un qui t'était cher. Une sensation où tes entrailles se tordaient…_

_Te rappelles-tu que tu avais du mal à gérer ses émotions si loin de ta personnalité ?_

_Depuis quand te souciais-tu de ton personnel ?_

_Mais à tes yeux, il n'était pas n'importe qui… n'est-ce pas ?_

_C'était Merlin, celui dont la présence t'était nécessaire…_

_Te souviens-tu encore de cette lueur bienfaisante qui te guidait à travers la grotte ?…_

_Ne t'es-tu jamais posé la question de qui cela pouvait venir ?_

_Ho bien sûr, tu l'as fait… futilement…_

_Parce que vois-tu, même agonisant, Merlin maintenait toujours ce lien entre vous._

_Et quand la peur au ventre d'être arrivé trop tard, d'avoir échoué ?_

_Te souviens-tu de ta colère contre Uther ? Jamais elle n'avait été aussi forte !_

_Demandes-toi aussi, pourquoi tu étais parti trouver cette plante ?_

_Et derrière la porte du médecin, cette souffrance qui te prenait tout le corps quand tu entrevoyais les visages de Gaius et de Gwen, pleins de désarroi ?_

_Tu n'avais même pas osé faire un pas, car tu n'avais pas cru en toi._

_Non, tu as préféré te cacher ? Pourquoi ne t'être pas présenté ? De quoi avais-tu peur ?_

_Et quand enfin, tu avais entendu sa voix, ton cœur s'était relancé encore plus vite… alors jetant un regard sur la porte entrouverte, le cœur blessé, tu avais vu Gwen l'embrasser._

_Te remémores-tu cette peine qui te glaçait parce que toi-même, tu ne comprenais pas, non, tu ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi cette scène t'avait si longtemps perturbé._

_Te souviens-tu de ce jour où Merlin te présenta Lancelot qui n'était pas du tout de sang noble._

_Mais ce qui t'intriguait, était cette amitié qui s'était soudée subitement entre ces deux jeunes gens._

_La ressens-tu cette jalousie qui venait presque te tirailler… et ce soulagement que cela t'avait procuré lorsque Lancelot avait dû quitter le royaume ?_

_Et quand Gaius, face au jeune sorcier Edwin, avait été congédié par ton père…_

_Te rappelles-tu encore du visage décomposé de Merlin ?_

_Celui-ci avait toujours des traits expressifs mais cette fois, tu avais partagé sa peine…_

_Tout au long de cette épreuve, tu avais vu cette autre facette de ton valet, triste et déterminé… tu savais combien Gaius comptait pour lui…_

_Et quand enfin, le roi sauvé lui donna le titre exceptionnel de citoyen à part entière de Camelot, quelle ne fut ta joie en lisant le bonheur de ton ami… les yeux brillants et reconnaissants… et cette étreinte à son mentor._

_Tu aurais voulu aussi… »_

Un autre bond, plus difficile pour Arthur qui aurait voulu oublié cette partie de sa vie…

_« Te souviens-tu quand tu avais décidé de rejoindre Merlin dans son village ?_

_Restant fidèle à toi-même, tu avais rencontré pour la première fois William._

_Ce fut à moment-là que son nom te signifiait un souvenir dont tu ignorais encore l'importance…_

_Tu avais essayé d'empêcher leurs retrouvailles en lui ordonnant de te suivre._

_Sans que Merlin ne s'en rende compte, tu avais vu leur amitié dans leurs regards, bien que leur geste ne soit brève,_

_toi, Arthur, tu avais vu renaitre cette jalousie au creux de ta poitrine…_

_Te rappelles-tu les avoir vus pénétrer dans une grange et tu semblais perdre pied face à son vieil ami._

_Tu avais du t'avouer que ta présence à ses côté était seulement dû au faite que tu tenais trop à lui._

_Tu craignais qu'il ne revienne plus à Camelot alors ce fut la raison de ton aide._

_Pourquoi te donnais-tu autant de mal pour reconnaitre ce qu'il représente pour toi ?_

_Quand tu avais voulu retrouver Merlin chez lui, tu avais surpris les paroles de sa mère :_

**_'' ― Arthur a beaucoup d'affection pour toi, il t'aime beaucoup''_**

_Et sa réponse qui te brisa le cœur :_

**_'' ― S'il me connaissait je serais déjà mort…''_**

_Arthur, toi l'enfant choisi des dieux, comprends-tu enfin ses paroles qui jusque-là n'avait eu aucun sens ?_

_Et quand en vous préparant au combat, Merlin t'avait dit :_

**_''― Quoiqu'il se passe durant le combat, ne changez pas l'opinion que vous avez de moi…''_**

_Te mettrais-tu à sa place et aurais-tu compris sa position ?_

_Mais tu te demandes pourquoi Merlin te cachait sa nature ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ?_

_Et là, tu te maudis d'avoir accusé l'ami de Merlin de sorcellerie…_

_Quand évidement William l'aurait protégé jusqu'au bout._

_La sens-tu cette honte qui te prend le corps ?_

_Tu revoyais ton ami Merlin, les larmes aux yeux et ce jusqu'à la cérémonie du défunt._

_Au dehors de la grange, tu avais entendu les paroles de Will :_

**_''― J'ai peur…_**

**_― T'inquiète pas ça va aller…''_**

_Adossé au mur de cette grange, Arthur, tu t'étais retenu de pleurer de sa perte._

_Te souviens-tu d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil et d'avoir vu ainsi Merlin désemparé ?_

_Sens-tu cette souffrance ?_

_Ces sentiments nouveaux qui s'insinuaient en toi à cet instant ?_

_Toi qui ne te souciais jamais de qui conque, vois-tu combien sa présence t'était indispensable ?_

_Vois combien Merlin arrivait à faire de toi une personne encore bien plus meilleur que tu ne l'avais été._

_Aurais-tu eu encore le courage de lui dire tes propres paroles :_

**_''― Je suis désolé je sais qu'il était un grand ami. Tu savais qu'il était magicien, c'était ça que tu allais me dire !_**

**_Tu sais combien la magie est dangereuse, tu n'aurais jamais dû me la dissimuler !'' »_**

Comme un esprit, Arthur voyait le visage dure de Merlin. Le prince semblait toucher cette douleur. Il s'excusait seulement du fait qu'il ne savait pas encore qui était Merlin, mais cela devait-il justifié son manque de tac ? Lui faire ses reproches au lit du défunt ? Arthur se sentait encore plus misérable. Etait-il donc un si piètre ami que cela ? Et avant de repartir pour la suite des évènements, il s'aperçut que ce jour-là, il portait un foulard rouge…

_« Encore un autre moment de ta vie où tu te souviens très bien avoir blessé ton valet en tuant cette licorne._

_Le malheur s'était abattu sur Camelot._

_Merlin t'avait presqu'accablé mais toi, le prince ne voyait rien de cette malédiction… juste de la sorcellerie._

_Te rappelles-tu de ce moment au bord de la mer où les belles paroles de Merlin t'avaient réchauffées le cœur et pourtant tu n'étais pas fier de ton arrogance._

_Et quand tu revoyais Merlin, les yeux rouges, se jetait sur ton corps inerte… tu t'étais dit que plus jamais tu ne mettrais ses dires en doute. »_

Arthur arrivait à sentir ce lien qui les unissait…

_« Que lis-tu dans ses yeux quand la bête t'avais blessé ?_

_Sens-tu sa tristesse qui traduisait son échec…_

_Et son dévouement, encore une fois, il te la montrait._

_A travers ses paroles qui paraissaient te dire adieu, te souviens- tu t'être demandé pourquoi Merlin voulait te quitter ? »_

Son cœur parut sortir de sa poitrine quand il put vivre la suite des évènements qu'avait pu vivre son valet. Il avait l'impression de sentir ses propre larmes… Merlin aurait sacrifié sa vie pour lui mais la magie n'en avait cure. Elle allait lui prendre sa mère… Et le cœur meurtrie, il vit Nimué qui l'affligeait de tous les reproches contre les siens mais Merlin, sans aucun remord, l'avait vaincue… rendant ainsi la vie à Gaius… Arthur ne supportait plus de voir ces épisodes… et quand, il se voyait en compagnie de Gwen, son cœur s'arrêta. Comment avait-il tenté de le rendre jaloux en la lui prenant ? Lui qui pensait que Merlin l'aimait… Une douleur de honte s'empara encore plus de lui…

_« Arthur, il est temps que tu ouvres les yeux, que tu comprennes… »_

La voix n'était plus qu'un écho quand il sentit l'air frais de sa chambre. Il se réveilla en sueur. Tâtonnant le lit de ses doigts, il sentait encore la chaleur de cette main… si présente et si lointaine pourtant… Qui était-elle ? Assis au bord de son lit, il se prit la tête entre ses mains sentant les perles de peine qui avait dû couler pendant son sommeil. Il sentait la honte le reprendre… Merlin… soufflait-il entre ses lèvres tremblantes… Avait-il donc eu si peu eu confiance en lui pour lui avouer qu'il était sorcier ? Pourquoi le sauver à plusieurs reprises si ce n'était que pour recevoir des tâches ingrates et aucune reconnaissance ? Il secoua la tête… Vraiment, Merlin devenait de plus en plus un mystère… Puis il se souvint des paroles que Merlin lui avait dites le jour où il était devenu aveugle.

― Mon devoir est de vous servir, de vous protéger et de vous préserver jusqu'à votre monté sur le trône.

Arthur essayait de rassembler tous ses morceaux comme un puzzle… Il savait que Merlin était ce petit brun. Il comprit que son valet était né de cette magie qu'il lui avait montrée et non lui qui avait dû l'apprendre. Il secoua la tête en se remémorant durement son cri qui l'avait blessé… Et comme si elle avait été inscrite au fer sur son corps, il se souvint encore de cette douleur glaciale qui l'avait parcouru…

― Si Arthur n'était pas né ! Alors je ne serais pas là à le surveiller… je ne serais pas là à courir après ce satané crétin !

Arthur se traita de triple idiot en sachant maintenant qui était réellement Merlin. Ainsi à cause de lui, Merlin était venu au monde pour le protéger… Il en avait mal à la tête, tout semblait si absurde, si irréel… Serrant les poings, il se rendait compte à quel point il n'avait pas accepté ses sentiments envers Merlin. Posant sa tête sur son oreiller, il résistait, il ne devait pas pleurer… Et pourtant, la gorge serrée, il ne s'en sentait pas le droit… Lui qui l'avait profondément blessé… or Merlin, comme à chaque fois, revenait vers de lui.

Dans ses draps devenus froid, il s'y engouffra mais le sommeil était parti depuis bien longtemps. Arthur savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour son valet, ne devait pas avoir lieu. Pourtant au fond de lui, il voulait le revoir sourire… pas de ces sourires figés, mais de ce sourire innocent d'autrefois. Celui-là même quand dans la grotte, il lui avait révélé ses dons. Il fixa sa main gauche, comme il aurait encore voulu la tenir. Mais en remémorant le visage de dégout de Merlin en parlant de son ami, des sentiments contradictoires le torturaient. En découvrant une partie de Merlin, il avait envie de plus le connaitre et parfois seulement, il semblait si proche de lui qu'il avait peur. Etait-ce seulement qu'une impression ? Pourtant, il savait que lui seul était celui qui mettait cette distance entre eux. Et cette peur qui s'emparait de lui, que pouvait-elle signifier ? Il ferma un instant les yeux murmurant encore le nom de son valet.

Merlin sursauta sur son lit. Il avait entendu quelqu'un l'appeler… jetant un regard ensommeillé de chaque côté de la pièce, il ne voyait personne mais cette voix, il la reconnaissait. Sans réfléchir, la peur au ventre, il courut jusqu'à la chambre d'Arthur, inquiet qu'il puisse lui être arrivé quelque chose durant la nuit. Sans crier gare, il entra dans la chambre, faisant tressaillir le maitre des lieux. Arthur se releva du lit en entendant le grincement de sa porte et apercevant la personne qui lui prenait autant d'espace dans sa mémoire, il ne put que lui demander d'un ton qu'il se voulait si Arthurienne :

― Merlin, que me vaut une visite SI matinale ? Serais-tu tombé de ton lit ?

Yeux dans les yeux, le temps semblait s'être figé. Arthur le détaillait de son regard. Merlin était débraillé et ses cheveux complément ébouriffés. Le prince ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau à cet instant et pourtant le pouvait-il ? Merlin se sentait idiot… Pourquoi avait-il eu subitement voulu voir le prince ? Il voyait de la surprise dans son regard mais il y avait quelques choses de diffèrent. Le valet fut le premier à interrompre ce silence en souriant bêtement :

― Veuillez m'excusez Sir, avait-il répondu les yeux rond et de son sourire en coin…

Sans attendre sa réponse, il vit Merlin sortir comme il était entré. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement mais le prince n'aurait su dire ce que cela pouvait être. L'avait-il entendu appeler ? Le blond était troublé. Arthur sauta de son lit et se mit devant sa fenêtre pour réfléchir. Contemplant les premières lueurs du levé, les bras croisés sur son torse, il réfléchit à son rêve. Quelqu'un voulait qu'il voit… mais qui et pourquoi ? Bien sûr qu'il tenait à Merlin… Seul un crétin ne l'aurait pas vu… mais n'était pas lui-même ce crétin royal ? Il lui aurait fallu presque plus de deux ans pour comprendre qu'il l'avait toujours aimé. Serrant sa mâchoire, il aurait dû comprendre que Gwen ne lui suffisait pas… car elle n'était pas Merlin.

Quel imbécile !

Et dire qu'Arthur était resté avec elle jusqu'à ce que… Puis en y réfléchissant, il comprit qu'il s'était aperçu de l'état de Merlin que lorsqu'il s'était séparé d'elle… Non, quand elle l'avait quitté. Le blond s'était tellement convaincu derrière ses propres mensonges qu'il en avait même oublié l'existence de Merlin. A cause de cela, le jeune sorcier s'était éloigné de lui… non, c'était lui qui l'avait presque forcé à mettre de la distance sur ses émotions. Il avait réussi jusqu'à présent à se tenir convenable envers Merlin et jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour se dire qu'il le voulait maintenant rien que pour lui… Il passa une main sur sa figure, las de toutes ses incertitudes.

Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait failli le perdre… il était hors de question pour lui que cela arrive définitivement… Revivre sa première année au côté de Merlin lui avait montré à quel point celui-ci avait de l'influence sur sa vie. Pourtant jamais il ne s'était intéressé aux hommes, mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui…car lui-seul avait su se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui… L'instant calme et chaud de ce jour où, Merlin aveugle, l'avait touché. Bien qu'il le fasse déjà bien avant, il devinait combien il était attiré par lui. Mais en se rappelant de ces mouvements lents et doux contre son corps, de ce qu'il avait ressenti… Arthur ne pouvait plus se mentir.

Il savait que Merlin était ce petit garçon… Il soupira profondément, en se demandant comment il allait faire pour lui dire qu'il savait dorénavant qui il était exactement. Mais le plus dure serait de lui avouer ses sentiments… son torse se crispa parce que Merlin n'aimait pas les hommes. Baissant la tête, les cheveux lui chatouillaient le front. Il souffla dessus pour les écarter puis retourna s'assoir au bord de son lit.

Merlin avait attendu que le soleil se lève pour apporter le repas du prince. Il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir malgré la mauvaise humeur de celui-ci. D'accord, il avait débarqué à une heure où il n'aurait pas vraiment eu de raison de le faire. Mais ce qui le troublait, était que d'habitude, Arthur mettait du temps à sortir du sommeil. Merlin n'y réfléchit pas plus devant la chambre du prince et frappa à la porte. Il attendit quelques minutes et comme le prince ne semblait pas lui répondre, il entra. La chambre était vide, le lit défait et le placard ouvert. Déposant le plateau sur la table, il vit un mot :

'' Je ne serais pas là ce matin, apporte-moi le repas pour midi. ''

Merlin sentait que quelque chose clochait chez le prince. Il savait qu'Arthur avait ses moments de solitude mais ces dernier temps, il paraissait préoccupé. Il commença le rangement entre ses pensées et ses questions. Le jeune sorcier repartit une fois qu'il avait fini de ranger la chambre.

.

Arthur était sorti prendre l'air tôt le matin. Il avait dû mal à regarder Merlin. Le voir était comme une torture, il avait l'impression de lui mentir et pourtant, n'était-ce pas ce que faisait son valet depuis tout ce temps ? Merlin n'était pas un sorcier comme les autres, il était l'élu de l'ancienne religion. En y repensant, il trouvait cela bien que ce soit lui, il se sentait privilégié… mais qu'en était-il pour lui ? Toute la matinée il avait songé à la manière de lui dire… Les pas trainant, il regardait la valse des feuilles qui virevoltaient au grès du vent. Il trouvait cela tout d'un coup merveilleux. Immobile, fermant ses yeux, il se laissa caresser par les rayons du soleil, si doux et si chaud en cette fin d'automne. Cela avait pour but de le détendre et cela l'aida. Quant au bout de quelques minutes, il rouvrit ses paupières, prenant sur lui, il rentra au château.

Il croisait les servants dont pour la plupart, il se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas les noms. Frôlant les murs, il observait les gens qui l'entouraient et ce fut avec le cœur lourd qu'il se disait que la vie était ainsi faite. Soudain, Arthur manqua d'air, le monde semblait vaciller devant ses yeux. Il courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre, essoufflé. S'asseyant au bord de son lit, il n'avait pas à cœur de faire quoi que soit. Il voulait juste patienter quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Le brun passa la tête et lui sourit comme à son habitude.

― Il t'arrive parfois d'attendre que je te répondre Merlin ? Dit le prince en contenant son trouble.

Comment Merlin avait-il réussi à vivre avec son secret, surtout au royaume d'Uther? Puis il se gifla mentalement, en se disant qu'il s'était fait une potion pour ça…

― Vous voulez que je ressorte ? Ainsi je vous laisserais ce plaisir ! hurlait-il presque en se moquant de lui.

Le prince aurait surement ri dans d'autre circonstance…

― Non, plus sérieusement je m'inquiétais, repris Merlin, je vous ai vu courir jusqu'à votre chambre et je voulais être sûr que vous n'aviez besoin de rien.

Arthur était déjà perdu dans la contemplation de son valet. Immobile, sur le lit, il vit Merlin s'approcher puis sa main douce se posa sur son front. Le prince n'arrivait même plus à bouger, quel était donc son pouvoir ?

― Vous ne vous sentez pas malade, sir ? Murmurait-il en le basculant sur le lit. Restez allongé, je vais chercher Gaius.

Prestement, Arthur se releva de son lit devant le regard médusé de son valet :

― Mais sir ? Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? demanda inquiet Merlin.

― Bien sûr Merlin, maugréait-il. C'est toi qui te fais des idées, cesse de venir m'importuner… va plutôt récurer l'écurie, ajoutait-il en lui montrant la sortie.

Sans un mot son valet, déçu par comportement, le laissa seul.

Merlin était perplexe. La voix d'Arthur était dure et douce à la fois, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa manière d'être et cela le tracassait. En arrivant chez Gaius, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander s'il avait vu que le prince était malade.

― Ah non, je pense qu'il serait venu me voir.

― Vous devriez alors le voir. Merlin étira légèrement une grimace puis ajouta, je ne sais pas… ces dernier temps il agit bizarrement…

Le jeune sorcier grimaça une seconde fois sous l'œil de son mentor puis continua comme pour lui-même :

― Il me parait préoccupé…

.

Gaius se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Arthur et se demandait de quoi parler son pupille. Il donna un léger coup sur la porte qui s'ouvrit rapidement. Le médecin détailla l'allure du blond. Il paraissait bien mais quand il croisa son regard, il vit une crainte ou une lueur qui s'en approchait.

― Bonjour sir, Merlin m'a dit que vous ne vous sentez pas bien.

Arthur ne savait pas s'il devait lui parler de cette entité… puis après tout, autant le faire avant qu'il ne pète un plomb.

― Savez-vous s'il existe des esprits qui peuvent vouloir vous montrer des parcelles de votre vie ?

― Pourquoi cette question ? S'étonna Gaius.

― Vous savez, quand je vous ai parlé de mon rêve où je revois ce petit garçon… il y avait toujours cette voix qui me parlait sans arrêt. Et ce matin, elle est venue…

Arthur faisait les cents pas en relevant de temps en temps son regard sur le médecin.

― Comment cela venue ?

― Je ne l'ai pas vraiment distinguée mais elle m'a montré ma vie comme si je devais ouvrir les yeux sur quelque chose…

Arthur ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était question de ce qu'il éprouvait pour son propre pupille et que surtout celui-ci, le considérait comme son fils…

― Seule un esprit très proche de vous à ce pouvoir… il doit énormément tenir à vous pour faire cela. Mais quel période vous montre-t-il, si cela n'est pas indiscret ? demanda le médecin.

Arthur semblait hésiter puis lui répondit :

― Ma première année auprès de… Merlin.

Il avait prononcé le nom de son valet si bas que Gaius du tendre l'oreille et à ce nom, son cœur palpita… Il sourit au prince et intérieurement, il se disait que quelque soit cet esprit, il le remerciait.

― Alors je crois que vous devriez l'écouter, seules ses paroles doivent vous aider… je ne peux rien faire contre ces esprit mais je vous rassure, il ne vous veut que votre bien.

― Il me demande de me rappeler… et j'ai beau tout revivre, la seule chose dont je vois…

Arthur avait la gorge serré, pouvait-il dire à haute voix ce qu'il avait été pour Merlin ?

― J'ai été qu'un abruti avec Merlin… je n'ai pas cherché à le connaitre et je …

Le reste s'éteignit. Le médecin lui tapota l'épaule et lui chuchota :

― C'est déjà un début… reconnaitre ses erreurs…

Gaius le laissa et espérait qu'enfin, le prince ouvre ses yeux. Depuis le rétablissement de son pupille, il avait gardé un œil sur ces deux jeunes gens. Il voyait ce qu'eux ne pouvaient comprendre : Arthur et Merlin étaient faits du même métal et ils se complétaient. Il savait que le brun avait accepté ses sentiments et le vivait mieux qu'avant la mort de son père. Quant au prince, caché derrière un faux semblant d'amour pour Guenièvre, l'avait empêché de voir ce que l'esprit voulait surement qu'il comprenne. Gaius sourit en rentrant au laboratoire parce qu'enfin, il savait maintenant qu'ils s'aimaient… Il soupira en espérant qu'Arthur ne reculera pas devant cette vérité et que Merlin s'ouvrira plus envers ce dernier.

.

Un coup à la porte et Arthur se dépêcha de s'assoir, éparpillant prestement des parchemins devant ses yeux.

― Entrez, dit-il.

Merlin ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans la pièce avec son plateau au bout d'un bras. Le valet le déposa sur la table puis jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur le prince. Parfois il se sentait vraiment proche de lui… mais ce dernier repoussait sans arrêt leur amitié et cela ne faisait que le rendre nerveux… Merlin n'était pas si idiot que cela, il savait que le prince était perturbé… Or il ne trouvait pas la réponse et il connaissait déjà celle du blond s'il lui demandait. Il allait repartir quand le prince prit la parole en se saisissant de son plat :

― Dis-moi Merlin, d'où te vient ce foulard rouge ?

Le regard de son valet le fit baisser ses yeux sur son assiette.

― Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous… à mes foulards ? demanda Merlin le sourire aux lèvres. Ne seriez-vous pas vraiment malade ? dit-il en s'approchant une main sur le front du prince.

Arthur crut s'étrangler et recracha le morceau de viande avant de balayer d'un geste de la main celle de son valet qui allait surement encore la poser sur son front.

― Bien sûr que je vais bien… avait-il dit en prenant un air indigné.

Merlin semblait s'amuser de cette situation et lui répondit joyeusement :

― William me l'a offert à mes dix ans…

Arthur en l'écoutant ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il avait ce sourire… Puis au nom prononcé, le prince ressentait un nœud dans son estomac. Le regard perdu, Merlin se souvenait de cet instant. Avant que le blond ne lui pose une autre question, Merlin ajouta :

― Pour se faire pardonner de son attitude, il m'a offert celui-ci et depuis je porte un coup le bleu et un coup le rouge… en fonction du pull que je porte.

Arthur remarqua qu'aujourd'hui, son valet portait un pull bleu d'où le fameux foulard rouge. Sentant une étrange sensation l'envahir, il répondit du tac au tac :

― Dans ce cas-là va falloir je t'offre des pulls rouge…

Merlin, les yeux ahuri, lui demanda :

― Pardon ?

Le blond ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise… Il fallait faire diversion…

― Je dois couvrir quelques choses, portant une main sur son front, va voir Gaius et dis-lui de passer me voir.

Merlin le contempla avec incrédulité puis s'en alla. Il se demandait si Arthur n'avait pas seulement envie de se moquer de ses foulards et de lui-même… Puis il s'arrêta un moment dans le couloir. Il tourna la tête et fixa l'horizon au bord d'une fenêtre, se demandant ce qui pouvait le travailler. Il avait l'habitude de le voir moins crispé que ce midi. Merlin sentait une drôle de tension, comme si sa présence lui était insoutenable, malgré ses questions indiscrètes. Lui-même qui gardait toujours le sourire, sentait sa tristesse se mêler à sa personnalité. Il soupira en se disant que cela allait surement lui passer.

Il ne s'autorisait plus à penser à ce qu'il ressentait, quand Arthur était heureux, Merlin l'était et quand c'était le contraire, il en faisait autant… Et il voulait de tout son cœur qu'il soit content de sa vie… Peut-être n'aimait-il pas tant que ça sa présence ? Peut-être n'osait-il pas le congédier après avoir cru qu'il le détestait? D'ailleurs, Arthur ne lui avait pas reparlé de ce fameux jour… Et tristement, Merlin cherchait des réponses…

.

**à suivre**

**Anath63**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**Chapitre 2 / Voyage intérieur.** Part 2

* * *

><p>Arthur fixait son assiette sans conviction. Les jambes lourdes et les bras tendus de chaque côté du plateau, il semblait rêvasser et pourtant, il réfléchissait. Pourquoi réagissait-il durement avec son valet ? Il percevait un peu du petit sorcier mais quand il le détaillait encore plus, il voyait Merlin qui traversait sa vie, multipliant ses gestes héroïques dont il n'en réclamait jamais rien. Tantôt amical et tantôt froid… que lui arrivait-il ? Il se savait parfois dur mais Merlin avait le don de le rendre vulnérable et ses yeux… fermant les siens, il lisait toute l'intensité de son dévouement et son inquiétude. Merlin, n'avait-il donc jamais eu un moment de regret ou de crainte pour lui-même ?<p>

Il se passa une main sur le front et respira un bon coup d'air avant de se reprendre. Il sortit de ses pensées quand sa fenêtre s'ouvrit en grand face à un vent invisible. Se levant vers cette ouverture, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il savait que l'être était revenu. Il se retourna et tentant de le distinguer, il ne vit que cette lueur blanche qui l'entourait. Cette entité lui prit à nouveau la main et poursuivit sa revisite de son passé. La voix était moins douce, elle était contrariée et il la ressentait comme si cela avait été lui. Elle lui criait presque dessus surement lassée de son manque de réaction…

_« Te souviens-tu de Cédric ? La manière dont tu avais rabaissé Merlin au rang de moins que rien !_

_Tes paroles qui te blessent à l'instant :_

**_― Cédric a raison, il peut s'occuper de moi ce soir et toi tu peux retourner à ta demeure et te demander si tu veux rester mon serviteur._**

_Tu as été encore plus arrogant à son égard, le traitant presque d'idiot et pourtant Merlin n'attendait que de toi que tu l'acceptes tel qu'il est._

_Vois-tu combien tu l'as fait souffrir ?_

_Même en accusant ton nouveau serviteur, invoquant la destruction du royaume, tu ne l'as pas écouté et tu l'as enfermé au cachot !_

_N'as-tu donc aucun respect ? Aucun remords? Cette confiance qu'il posait entre tes mains ?_

_Et quand tu étais avec Gwen, cherchant encore à te prouver que tu pouvais l'aimer, ne lui disais-tu pas ces mots que tu étais sensé dire à Merlin ?_

_Regardes ce que tu n'as su, Merlin vint à ton secours contre Cédric qui était ensorcelé par un puissant sorcier._

_Vois comment il te défendait contre la façon dont tu l'avais exploité._

_Cédric avait essayé de le retourner contre toi._

_Mais Merlin, lui, préférait cent fois plus te servir ainsi._

**_― C'est comme ça que cela doit se passer !_**

_Il n'a pas réfléchi, il t'a choisi et il t'a honoré de son dévouement, vainquant ce sorcier._

_Pourtant même en étant revenu le voir pour lui donner raison, tu avais encore trouvé le moyen de couper court à ton sentiment qui semblait vous rapprocher. »_

Arthur essayait de se débattre, il ne voulait pas, non, c'était trop dur. Oui il avait compris qu'il avait plusieurs fois foiré, qu'il avait fait souffrir son valet. Son corps tremblait devant sa propre négligence. Le seul mot qu'il put échapper de sa gorge fut le nom de Merlin.

_« Ce n'est pas fini Arthur ! Hurla la voix. Voyez combien votre arrogance a blessé notre druide._

_Nous allons sauter quelques passages mais je vais vous offrir la primeur de voir à travers ses yeux et même plus, tu ressentiras toutes ses peines !_

_Ainsi Arthur voyait le visage d'une jeune fille, elle était belle et en le voyant elle lui souriait. Il se voyait lui offrir la robe dont il se souvint de s'être moqué de Merlin._

**_― Je ne peux pas accepter, te dit-elle._**

**_― Freya je ne comprends pas… ta voix te fait trahir tes émotions._**

**_― Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire des choses pour moi, je ne mérite pas tout ça, te répond-t-elle._**

**_― J'ai envie de le faire…_**

_Quand sa fin approcha, le cœur meurtri._

**_― Il doit y avoir quelque chose que je peux faire pour te sauver, entends-tu de ta gorge secouée par une douleur indescriptible._**

**_― Tu m'as déjà sauvé, tu m'as montré que j'étais aimée, te répond la brune d'une voix émue._**

**_― Je ne veux pas que tu partes…entends-tu de ta bouche expirant un son déchiré._**

**_― Un jour Merlin, je te jure que nous nous reverrons, je te le jure…_**

**_― Freya…_**

_Et tu sens les larmes qui coulent sur tes joues_

Arthur ressentait le désespoir de son valet qui lui brisait lentement le cœur. Cette terrible douleur le poignardait de tout son être. Il savait, en vivant cet instant volé de Merlin, qu'elle avait été son unique amour. Cette atroce souffrance parcourait lentement tout son corps comme pour lui montrer combien Merlin, derrière toutes ces épreuves, avait gardé la tête sur les épaules. Arthur était bouleversé, si seulement il avait su.

La voix revint encore plus dure, avec plus de fermeté et de froideur.

_As-tu ressentis son amour pour elle ?_ (oui… et ça me fais mal)

_As-tu la moindre idée de ce que cela fut pour lui cette perte ?_ (non mais je la comprends)

_Comment la comprends-tu, si toi, Arthur, tu ne fais rien ?_

_Non, bien sûr Arthur ! Seule votre propre vie, vous suffit ! »_ (Ce n'est pas vrai !…)

Merlin était aux écuries lorsqu'il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il entendait à nouveau la voix du prince l'appeler comme tôt le matin. Sans réfléchir, il alla faire un brin de toilette pour se débarbouiller et se changer. Le cœur chancelant, il se demandait ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Etait-ce son imagination ou une envie de l'entendre murmurer son nom ? Merlin ne savait pas et avait besoin de savoir pourquoi cela se passait ainsi. « C'est votre lien… si longtemps perdu… » Il s'immobilisa, cherchant autour de lui qui lui adressait ces paroles ? Personne ne se trouvait là, mais il pouvait sentir cette présence qui l'entourait d'une étrange douceur.

Arthur était encore coincé dans son voyage intérieur. Mais cette voix lui disait de regarder où sinon, elle poursuivrait encore et encore… Le prince abandonna toute réticence et se laissa guider. A travers les yeux de son valet, il le voyait en train de discuter avec le dragonnier.

**_« ― Je connais cette femme, entends-tu de ta voix tremblante._**

**_―Hunit, elle est encore en vie, te répond le dragonnier._**

**_―Oui c'est ma mère, souffles-tu._**

**_―Alors, elle s'est mariée…_**

**_― Elle ne s'est jamais mariée, je suis votre fils, dis-tu en ressentant ce soulagement._**

**_Tu vois, tu ne sais rien de lui ! Tu crois tout connaitre de lui et pourtant il ne te montre que ce que tu peux supporter._**

**_Et là, sens-tu cette douleur qui avait pris aux tripes ton valet, quand dans tes bras tu vois Balinor, père de ton valet, mourir._**

**_― Tu es mon fils et j'en ai vu assez pour savoir que tu me rendras fier de toi._**

_Vois combien ta peine fut grande, vois combien de ta souffrance tu n'as pu crier ta perte !_

_Or ce n'était pas toi mais ainsi soit fait, tu vois où te mène ton insolence !_

_Vois donc enfin la douleur et la portée de tes paroles !_

_**― Une chose que je dis à tous mes chevaliers, aucun homme ne vaut qu'on le pleure.**_

_Arthur essayait vainement de se débattre, suppliant la voix de le laisser tranquille. Il pouvait sentir le mal qu'avait provoqué cette terrible phrase, celle qui avait poussé Merlin à effacer tout ce qui se rapportait aux sentiments…_

_Des larmes de tristesse dévalèrent sur son visage, il pouvait sentir ses mains sur son visage… Il cachait sa honte… ce mal qu'il avait commis envers Merlin commençait à le ronger de l'intérieur…_

_Non, Arthur, pas tant que tu ne comprendras pas que tout homme a ses limites !_

_Que toute personne a le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé comme il se doit !_

_Parce que toi, insultant mainte fois Merlin d'insolence, tu ne vaux pas qu'il te regarde ! »_

Arthur sentait sa mâchoire se contracter d'où il étouffa un sanglot.

Merlin entra dans la chambre du prince et il le vit étendu au sol, gigotant de chacun de ses membres. Le visage sanglotant lui déchira le cœur, pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? Il voyait que son corps transpirait avec difficulté et ses traits étaient douloureux à détailler. Merlin pouvait sentir le cœur du prince qui palpitait irrégulièrement. Cela l'inquiéta :

― Arthur ! Réveillez-vous !

Arthur entendait le cri tremblant de son nom, la voix de Merlin semblait l'apaiser au-delà de son songe.

_« Prince Arthur, tu ne connais pas ta chance, tu ne vois jamais rien…_

_Je te demanderais juste de cesser de le tourmenter ou je reviendrais ! Cria cette voix avant de lui laisser la liberté de reprendre son corps.»_

Dans un sursaut, il se réveilla en nage. Le regard fuyant, il ne pouvait pas regarder Merlin. Il s'essuya la figure tachée de larmes. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer ainsi face à celui qui avait tant souffert par ses paroles blessantes. Ce dernier l'aida à se relever quand il entendit le prince grincer :

― Merlin cesse de venir sans arrêt dans ma chambre sans en avoir été invité !… tentait-il d'une voix dure… mais elle était mêlée de peine.

Le jeune sorcier avait cette certitude qu'il n'était pas étranger à son comportement. Il vit sa mâchoire se serrer encore plus. Déterminé à connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire, il osa :

― Vous étiez allongé à même le sol, que pouvais-je faire…

Quand enfin, le blond posa ses yeux rougis sur ceux de Merlin, il le coupa dans son élan :

― Tu n'es pas là pour penser Merlin…

Que sa voix était dure, que sa voix le blessait… Le brun croisa son regard sans ciller :

― Bien sir, avait tonné Merlin. Tu n'es qu'un stupide abruti Arthur ! J'en ai marre de ton caractère ! Tu ne me dis rien, tu me laisses là, en plan comme si j'étais le fouteur de trouble ! ajouta le brun pris d'une colère.

Se retrouvant seul, Arthur s'en voulu. Il y avait tellement de colère dans ses paroles qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait de le tutoyer…

Merlin retourna aux écuries d'un pas décidé. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ces mots? Justement, il ne lui avait rien fait et cela l'énervait. Vraiment il ne comprenait pas. Arthur devenait curieux puis l'instant d'après le royal crétin faisait son entrée… cela avait le don d'exaspérer le jeune sorcier… Il ressentait à nouveau cette douleur au fond de sa poitrine… Comme elle était dure à supporter…

Quelques jours plus tard, Arthur ne revit plus cette entité, pas plus que son valet. Le matin, Merlin venait déposer son repas sur la table, sortait ses vêtements propres et s'enfuyait aussitôt. Bien sûr il l'entendait, comment ne pas entendre les bruits de chaises bousculées ? Comment ne pas entendre ses pas lourds ? Et comme chaque matin depuis, il se levait indécis et quand le déjeuner fut pris et une fois habillé, il sortait à la rencontre de ses chevaliers. Or un matin, à l'entrée de l'armurerie, il surprit une conversation entre deux de ses chevaliers.

― Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Merlin ! Chuchota Lancelot.

― J'aurais bien voulu voir ça, répondit le second.

― Mais… le sérieux revenu, Gauvain ajouta, tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose dans son comportement ces derniers temps ?

― Non… quoiqu'il paraisse un peu ailleurs… répondit Lancelot.

― Je l'ai suivi la nuit dernière, je n'ai pas osé me montrer.

La voix de Gauvain semblait tout d'un coup inquiète ce qui effectivement fit tressaillir le blond.

― Je l'ai vu allant sur une tombe au nord du royaume… je ne sais pas qui il pleurait mais ça m'a fait drôle, lui qui passe son temps à veiller et à sourire… reprit le chevalier.

― Tu sais, ce n'est que Merlin. Il a beau avoir le poids du monde sur ses épaules, il est tout aussi humain que nous… même ses dons ne font pas de lui un surhomme.

A ces mots, le prince se raidit sur place. Merlin avait-il donc si peu confiance en lui pour lui dire qui il était avant ou l'ont-ils appris le jour où…? Il écarta cette douloureuse image de sa mémoire.

― Parfois il me semble heureux et parfois, j'ai l'impression que sa vie n'est qu'un mensonge… murmura Gauvain.

― Merlin est assez grand pour faire ses choix et puis… il a Arthur, même s'il est buté et empoté, Merlin veille sur lui. Cela lui donne un sens à sa vie, rien ne devient un mensonge quand on défend une cause au contraire, le mensonge permet de cacher ses blessures les plus profondes et on sait bien tous les deux combien il a tant perdu…entendit-il de la voix calme de Lancelot.

A ses paroles, Arthur se sentait privilégié. Ainsi il comprit qu'il représentait une cause à défendre… le cœur touché, il sentait des larmes coulaient.

― Oui… il est bien plus courageux que nous, j'aimerais qu'il nous fasse assez confiance pour en parler avec nous.

Arthur entendit des éclats de rire qui le perturbèrent.

― Bon c'est vrai que moi je n'avais pas le choix, il l'a fait devant moi, dit Lancelot.

― Ok, moi, je le titillais un peu pendant l'épreuve d'Arthur. Mais bref, je ne suis pas né de dernière pluie….

― Mais maintenant Arthur le sait et ils n'en ont pas encore discuté… murmura Lancelot.

― Ce n'est qu'un lâche ! Grinça Gauvain, il ne voit pas combien Merlin est quelqu'un de formidable… S'il continue, c'est moi qui vais lui en mettre une et s'il le faut, j'éloignerais même Merlin de lui… Il ne lui apporte que de la souffrance…

― Gauvain, calma le second chevalier, cela ne nous regarde pas… Ils sont assez grands tous les deux…

Arthur voyait bien que ses chevaliers s'inquiétaient pour son valet. Après cette discussion, il avait compris que Merlin n'avais jamais divulgué son secret avant… Il avait été seulement maladroit et pourtant, jamais Arthur n'avais vu quoique ce soit. Il sécha ses larmes et décida d'aller voir Merlin mais il ne le trouva nulle part et même Gaius ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Il se sentait soudainement abandonné. Serrant son cœur contre sa poitrine, il continua à le chercher. Il croisa le chemin de Gwen qui lui avoua que Merlin était parti pour l'après-midi.

Depuis quelques jours, Merlin s'enfuyait du château pour se recueillir sur la tombe de Balinor. Cet endroit était son lieu de plénitude. Il se sentait bien et assis en tailleurs, il ne vit pas le prince se cacher derrière un arbre.

― Si seulement… murmurait Merlin.

Arthur entendait ses pleurs. Il s'adossa contre le tronc et se laissa choir au pied de cet arbre. Il pouvait comprendre sa douleur, lui qui avait vu et ressenti sa douleur. Il posa sa main sur son cœur, comme si ce qu'avait éprouvé Merlin à sa mort, venait de son propre cœur. Doucement, il sanglota la mort du dragonnier… parce qu'il n'avait jamais su qui il représentait pour son valet. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'une telle douleur pouvait exister. Elle semblait le piquer de toute part, elle saignait son âme de toute sa peine si envahissante et si déchirante. Seul le vent paraissait partager son chagrin… Le chagrin de son ami…

Il pencha légèrement sa tête et la vue que lui donnait Merlin lui fit l'effet d'une torture. Les deux mains sur le visage, il voyait ses épaules secouées de ses sanglots. Il percevait quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses mains. Qu'il lui était dur de supporter cet instant…

_'' Il ne te montre que ce que tu peux supporter''_ tel était ce que lui disait la voix…. Arthur était affligé, le regard perdu, il se demandait comment il pouvait lui redonner le sourire. Cette souffrance lui brulait le torse, comme jamais il n'avait souffert. Il secoua la tête… Etait-il vraiment un ami pour ne pas voir sa tristesse ? Pourquoi Merlin ne partageait jamais avec lui sa solitude ?

Au bout d'une heure, Merlin s'en était allé en retournant la terre de ses mains avant de faire fleurir des roses rouges sur la tombe. Arthur avait attendu dans le silence son départ. D'un pas fébrile, il s'avança vers les roses et resta immobile, les yeux rougis par la douleur de Merlin. Il s'agenouilla et murmura :

― Pardonnez-moi mes erreurs.

Fermant les yeux, il sentait une présence à ses côtés. Merlin la ressentait-il aussi ?

― Pardonnez-moi d'avoir été aveugle…

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Passant une main pour effacer ses larmes, il aperçut une ombre et se retournant, il se trouva nez à nez avec Merlin. Ce dernier avait les yeux noirs et le prince pouvait y voir des éclairs. Le bruit du vent ne pouvait même pas cacher la respiration d'Arthur. Il aurait voulu fuir, se cacher ou disparaitre… Sans dire un mot, Merlin ne put que soutenir son regard puis fixa, à la dérobée, la tombe pour y prendre une rose. Il repartit sans un seul regard sur Arthur. A chacun des pas de son valet, son cœur se serrait lentement. Le blond s'était senti honteux et pris sur le fait. Tremblant à son regard noir, pour la première fois, il savait qu'il avait dépassé la limite de son valet. Serrant les poings, il aurait voulu lui dire mais la gorge nouée l'en empêchait. Il le vit seulement repartir.

En chemin, Arthur imaginait plusieurs façons de lui expliquer sa présence sur les lieux. Mais quand il vit Gaius, celui-ci, le regard hagard, lui dit que Merlin était parti sans rien dire. Arthur devint rouge de colère. Il partit prendre son épée et sortit sur le terrain d'entrainement quand la pluie se mit à tomber. Et comme si le temps partageait sa peine, il se mit à hurler tout ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui… Or il ne savait pas réellement ce qui passait. Il était ravagé par la tristesse de Merlin, anéanti par son regard noir mais il était surtout en colère contre lui-même… Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su voir au-delà de son apparence. Il se détestait à tel point qu'il se jugeait enfin inapte à l'avoir eu à ses côtés. Il aurait dû comprendre ses larmes, il aurait dû comprendre qui il était mais il était toujours aveugle… Le corps tendu, l'eau ne semblait pas l'apaiser au contraire, elle le forçait à doubler ses mouvements. Et ce fut dans ses cris de fureur que Lancelot apparut.

― Arthur ! entendit-il derrière lui.

Il n'y prêta pas attention et trancha à nouveau le mannequin en hurlant sa rage. Il avait mal, il avait honte, il ne se reconnaissait plus… Tranchant un autre coup, il hurla :

― Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Que t'ai-je fais pour que tu ne me fasses pas confiance !

Il s'agenouilla en vain, éclaboussant ses vêtements de boue. A ce moment, il sentit une main sur son épaule et levant son regard, il croisa celui de Lancelot. Ce dernier se mit à hauteur et lui murmura à l'oreille.

― Merlin vous a laissé une lettre sur votre lit…

Cela parut calmer le prince mais quand le chevalier détailla son visage, il ne sut si c'était des larmes ou la pluie…mais la tristesse se lisait facilement.

― Il reviendra… j'en suis sûr…chuchota Lancelot.

― Comment ? Comment peux-tu en être certains ? lui cria Arthur qui s'était levé en serrant de sa main le manche de son épée.

Arthur était au bord du gouffre, il avait du mal à supporter cette douleur.

― Il revient toujours vers vous, Sir…

Arthur se laissait frôler par la pluie, levant son visage au ciel. Les vêtements dégoulinant de gouttes, il étendit ses bras comme s'il priait. Il se laissait évacuer cette douleur qu'il ne supportait plus. Il devait se ressaisir et changer tout ça.

.

Merlin était rentré chez lui, là où était la seule personne qui pouvait le consoler. Il avait essayé de comprendre son geste mais rien. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il s'était senti trahi quand il avait vu le prince sur la tombe de Balinor. Comment avait-il su ? Savait-il pour son père ?

.

Arthur, dans sa chambre, passait plus de temps à lire et relire le mot de Merlin :

_Arthur,_

_Je vous prie d'excuser de mon absence._

_Je reviendrais quand je me sentirais mieux._

_Merlin._

Juste quelques lignes qui ne reflétaient aucunement de la chaleur ou de l'amitié. Trois jours qu'il se morfondait dans sa chambre. Trois longs jours à se demander quand sera le bon moment pour Merlin de revenir. Il se redressa sur sa table, en se rappelant ce que lui avait dit Lancelot :

― Il revient toujours vers vous, Sir…

Pourquoi revenait-il ? Et surtout pourquoi reviendrait-il ? Lui qui ne l'avait que fais souffrir injustement… Il soupira de fatigue et allant se coucher, il murmura Merlin, comme chaque soir depuis son départ. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

.

Hunit sentait que Merlin n'était pas bien, elle avait tenté de comprendre son refus d'en parler, puis au second soir, il lui parla des foulards, de ses questions, de son comportement si différent à chaque instant…

― Il doit surement savoir… il me déteste j'en suis sûr…dit Merlin qui serra ses dents pour retenir sa douleur.

Hunit comprit aussitôt que le prince savait seulement qu'il avait été sauvé par Merlin. Elle savait, en tant que mère, qu'Arthur était attaché à son fils.

― Merlin, quand j'ai vu le prince venir ici pour la première fois… J'ai su qu'il tenait à toi et je pense que s'il fait ou dit des choses, c'est seulement par maladresse.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux. Elle avait l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière quand, parfois, il se chamaillait avec Will. Elle le consolait sur le lit, la tête de son fils sur sa poitrine. Ce fut la gorge nouée qu'il lui avoua que son père était mort, que l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé était mort en le sauvant. Merlin sanglota de nouveaux, s'agrippant au pull de sa mère. Elle s'était penchée sur lui :

― Je sais Merlin… et je sais aussi que Balinor aurait été fier de toi.

Elle était chagrinée par sa peine et enfin, il lui dit qu'il avait vu Arthur sur la tombe de son père.

― Il lui demandait Pardon…

La fatigue le prenait lentement, trop d'émotion le mettait à rude épreuve. Hunit ne put que lui répondre :

― Alors oui, il sait pour ton père, dit-elle pour confirmer les doutes de son fils.

Le visage relevé de son fils lui fit serrer son cœur.

― Merlin ? L'aimes-tu ?

Il enfouit encore plus son visage et lui murmura :

― Je ne sais pas… j'aime être avec lui mais … je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aimer…

Bien sûr, Merlin avait aimé un temps Freya mais cela avait été tellement court qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment été amoureux. Dans un sens, oui, il l'avait aimé… mais depuis qu'il s'était affligé de sa propre bêtise, tout ce qu'il éprouvait, devenait plus intense, plus fort et en même temps effrayant.

― Je te l'ai dit, il a beaucoup d'affection pour toi. Même en sachant qui tu es, je sais qu'il tient à toi. Demain, tu dois y retourner, je suis sûr qu'il a besoin de toi…

Les yeux de son fils étaient brillants, oui elle savait que Merlin avait autant besoin du prince aussi.

― Dors et reposes-toi.

Merlin se réveilla en sueur, il venait encore d'entendre Arthur l'appeler comme ces derniers jours depuis qu'il était chez sa mère. Ces appels l'effrayaient au point qu'il se demandait pourquoi il arrivait à les écouter. Il avait beau chercher, il n'y trouva aucune réponse. Le jour s'apprêtait à se lever et se précipitant pour rejoindre le prince, il embrassa sa mère. Il la remercia une dernière fois et elle lui murmura :

― Je sais qu'Arthur veillera sur toi…

Le jeune sorcier sourit et partit en direction de Camelot.

Au cinquième jour, devant sa fenêtre, Arthur surveillait l'entrée du royaume. Il avait du mal à dormir et ne mangeait que sous la surveillance de Lancelot et Gauvain. Il se sentait tel un enfant espionnant pour voir apparaitre une ombre. Mais il ne vit rien. Quand à midi, les deux chevaliers arrivèrent avec son plateau, ce fut avec encore plus de difficulté qu'il mangea. Il ne cessait de s'en vouloir du départ de Merlin. Gauvain et Lancelot ne comprenaient pas leurs comportements. Autant ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre et autant ils semblaient indiffèrent l'un envers l'autre. Et pourtant, tout le monde savait combien le prince appréciait son valet. Mais apparemment, aucun des deux n'avaient conscience de cela.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Merlin toujours affiché de ce sourire. Arthur, le cœur palpitant, n'osait plus bouger, qu'allait-il lui dire ?

― Bonjour Sir, avait dit joyeusement Merlin en s'avançant puis se tournant sur les deux chevaliers il ajouta, messieurs.

Gauvain et Lancelot le prirent à tour de rôle dans leur bras, créant ainsi un malaise au prince. Ils sortirent tous les deux contents de son retour. Quant à Merlin, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait dire ou faire, mais si sa mère avait vu juste alors, il resta fidèle à lui-même.

― Sir, voulez-vous que je vous débarrasse ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant près de lui.

Merlin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le prince le serra très fort tout contre lui. Le brun était ému et naturellement, il se blottit contre lui.

― Ne me refait plus jamais ça… entendit-il au creux de son cou.

Merlin tressaillit au souffle sincère de sa voix. Arthur se retira et le fixant d'un regard que Merlin ne connaissait pas :

― Je suis content que tu sois revenu…

Le ton n'avait aucun reproche mais il sentait encore ce faussé qui les séparait. Merlin prit le plateau quand Arthur, avant de passer la porte lui chuchota :

― Merlin…

Celui-ci leva son visage sur le prince :

― Je tenais à te dire que…

Arthur n'y arrivait pas. Il avait tant besoin de lui et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas le courage de lui dire combien, il aimait être en sa compagnie. Le jeune sorcier lui fit un signe de tête comme si cela n'avait aucune importance et le quitta en souriant. Ainsi la vie avait repris son cours et Arthur faisait un peu plus attention à Merlin. Il essayait d'être moins dur mais plus il le voyait et plus il comprenait enfin ses sentiments. Ceux-là même que voulait lui montrer cette entité. Arthur avait beau être ce qu'il était mais en découvrant cette partie cachée de son valet, il sut que tout comme lui, la vie ne l'avait pas épargné. Il se savait chanceux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Merlin cherchait toujours à comprendre comment il avait su pour son père mais aucun des deux ne fit le premier pas pour en discuter. Comme un secret silencieux, jamais ils n'en parlèrent ensemble. Habitude qu'avait acceptée Merlin.

.

**à suivre**

**Anath63**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

Cette partie est une songfic, qui à la base n'existait pas et qui peut-être aussi sautée^^.

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Quand j'ai écouté cette chanson je trouvais qu'elle collait très bien au souvenir d'Arthur…

Elle permettait aussi une bonne transition entre ces deux chapitres.

* * *

><p>Vous pouvez écouter cette music à cette adresse : pensez à mettre devant <em><strong>http:**_

.com/watch?v=3Vk4HYUatv8

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2  Voya****ge intérieur****.** Part 3

* * *

><p><span>Running Scared<span> (_**Courir effrayé)**_ : d' Eldar & Nigar

.

Come to me, come to me tonight

_**Viens vers moi, viens vers moi cette nuit**_

Oh God, I need you, anyway

_**Mon Dieu, j'ai besoin de toi, de toute façon... bébé**_

Baby, I just wanna be, be around you all the time

_**Je veux juste être, être près de toi tout le temps**_

Oh God, I need you, oh…

_**Mon Dieu, j'ai besoin de toi.. oh...**_

_._

Durant les soirs suivants, Arthur ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit. Ses pensées se dirigeaient sur une seule personne. Merlin était le souffle de sa vie et il ressentait ce terrible besoin d'être avec lui.

Dieu, comme il avait tellement de regret.

.

I'm running, I'm scared tonight

_**Je cours, j'ai peur cette nuit**_

I'm running, I'm scared of life

_**Je cours, j'ai peur de la vie**_

I'm running, I'm scared of breathing

_**Je cours, j'ai peur de respirer**_

'Cause I adore you

_**Car je t'adore**_

_**.**_

Des nuits, presque blanches, à reconstituer de tête l'image de Merlin qui lui souriait. Et encore, il se souvint qu'ils courraient ensemble à travers les bois, main dans la main, sous le regard de la lune…

Dieu, comme il lui semblait loin ce temps.

.

I'm running, I'm scared tonight

_**Je cours, j'ai peur cette nuit**_

I'm running, I'm scared of breathing

_**Je cours, j'ai peur de respirer**_

'Cause I adore you

_**Car je t'adore**_

.

Et quand il arrivait enfin à fermer les yeux, Arthur courait seul, jusqu'à s'essouffler au pied de la grotte. Il cherchait du regard son jeune ami mais il était très loin dans la pénombre…

Dieu, comme il aurait voulu qu'il lui prenne la main.

.

Come to me, come to me a bit more

_**Viens vers moi, viens vers moi un peu plus**_

Oh God, I need you

_**Mon Dieu, j'ai besoin de toi, **_

There's nothing left for me to say

_**Il ne me reste plus rien à dire**_

So rest on me darling, stay forever more

_**Alors repose sur moi, chérie, reste pour toujours**_

Oh God, I need you, I need you

_**Mon Dieu, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi**_

.

Arthur essayait de crier mais le petit garçon lui tournait toujours le dos et quand il approchait sa main de son épaule… le petit sorcier s'évaporait…

Dieu, comme il souffrait de ne pas s'être souvenu de lui…

.

I'm running, I'm scared tonight

_**Je cours, j'ai peur cette nuit**_

I'm running, I'm scared of life

_**Je cours, j'ai peur de la vie**_

I'm running, I'm scared of breathing

_**Je cours, j'ai peur de respirer**_

'Cause I adore you

_**Car je t'adore**_

I'm running, I'm scared tonight

_**Je cours, j'ai peur cette nuit**_

I'm running, I'm scared of breathing

_**Je cours, j'ai peur de respirer**_

'Cause I adore you

_**Car je t'adore **_

.

Et Arthur continuait ce rêve, chaque nuit, hanté de savoir si ce qu'il ressentait, pouvait seulement être vrai. Il avait cruellement besoin de lui.

Dieu, comme il avait aimé ses éclats d'or…

.

Oh, what I wouldn't give away

_**Oh, Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas**_

To be your shelter and keep you safe

_**Pour être ton abri et te garder en sécurité**_

Keep you safe

_**Te protéger**_

_**.**_

Une nuit où tout était calme, dans la douceur de ses draps, enfin le visage lui apparut : Merlin.

Ses mains entres les siennes, Arthur était protégé par son regard éclatant et la chaleur de son être.

Dieu, comme il avait aimé cet instant.

_**.**_

I'm running, I'm scared tonight

_**Je cours, j'ai peur cette nuit**_

I'm running, I'm scared of life

_**Je cours, j'ai peur de la vie**_

I'm running, I'm scared of breathing

_**Je cours, j'ai peur de respirer**_

'Cause I adore you

_**Car je t'adore**_

.

Maintenant, il savait que tout ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui n'était destiné qu'à une seule personne.

Arthur le souhaitait ardemment à ses côtés et cela pour toujours…

Dieu, comme il était merveilleux d'aimer…

.

I'm running, I'm scared tonight

_**Je cours, j'ai peur cette nuit**_

I'm running, I'm scared of breathing

_**Je cours, j'ai peur de respirer**_

'Cause I adore you

_**Car je t'adore**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Arthur savait maintenant ce qui lui restait à faire… à moitié endormi, le sourire aux anges, il attaquerait dès demain son idée.

Et si cela ne devait pas marcher, alors il lui courrait après jusqu'à perdre haleine…

Arthur ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui, Merlin était son oxygène, sa vie. Il espérait que, bientôt, dans son lit la nuit, il ne serait plus seul.

Sur ces belles pensées, il ferma ses yeux et revivait pour la première fois sans crainte son rêve…

.

**Voilà fin du second chapitre.**

**.**

**Un merci à ma béta Narcisse203 qui a bien voulu me relire et me corriger : ) pour ces deux chapitres.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**Chapitre 3 / Correspondance inconnu.** Part 1

* * *

><p><strong>Un mois plus tard.<strong>

Arthur avait cherché plusieurs moyens de se rattraper de son erreur commise quelques années auparavant. Bien qu'il reste lui-même, auprès de Merlin, il avait changé. Plus à son écoute, il évitait les paroles blessantes. Il voyait encore, à travers le regard de son valet qu'il avait encore mal digéré sa présence sur la tombe de son père. Pour une fois, Arthur tentait de réagir face à ses sentiments. Il lui en aura fallu du temps mais que faire lorsque la personne qu'il aime, avait enfoui toutes ses émotions au point de ne plus vouloir ressentir ? Il n'avait jamais réellement fait ce genre de déclaration et encore moins à un homme…

Depuis ce jour, où dans sa chambre, Merlin avait posé ses mains sur son torse, ses hanches… sa peau… Bien sûr, le brun aveugle ne savait pas à quel point il l'avait bouleversé. Cette sensualité qui se dégageait de lui, l'avait profondément touché mais il se refusait d'avoir ce genre de sentiments. Devait-il lui aussi fermer ses yeux ? Non, il ne le pouvait plus… Chaque nuit le petit Merlin hantait ses rêves. Il lui prenait la main sauf qu'il n'y avait plus ces brigands, non il n'y avait qu'eux. Arthur tenait sa main dans la sienne et même si cela n'était qu'un songe, il revoyait le regard doré du petit brun mais surtout leurs éclats de rire autour du feu.

Il se souvint de leur innocence et de leur joie, ensemble et personne pour les séparer. Arthur le voulait et il souhaitait le rendre heureux. Aucun doute ne venait l'assaillir, il en était convaincu, Merlin devait l'aimer. Pourquoi aurait-il recouvré la possibilité de ressentir ses émotions ce fameux jour ? Il avait compris qui était Merlin et pour lui, il voulait lui exposer d'une certaine manière, sa façon de l'aimer… ou du moins à se déclarer. Enfin, il avait trouvé une solution. Il avait dû faire le point sur sa vie. Morgana les avait trahie et s'était enfuie, ses chevaliers veillaient au grain autour du royaume, Gwen l'avait quitté pour Lancelot et son père restait enfermé dans sa chambre, lui laissant tout de même beaucoup de travail. Or cela ne l'empêchait pas de mettre en œuvre son plan…

Merlin, qui avait mis une croix sur ses sentiments pour le prince, appréciait un peu plus Arthur qu'à ses débuts. Malgré qu'il ait commis quelques erreurs, il savait que lui-même n'était pas aussi blanc. Tant de mensonges à l'encontre du prince et pourtant, même si Arthur connaissait son don, jamais celui-ci ne lui en avait voulu. En ce jour d'hiver, le froid glaçait au dehors. Merlin s'activait dans sa chambre. Il s'habillait et serrait soigneusement son foulard bleu tout contre son cou.

Arthur frappa à la porte de Gaius et entra.

― Que puis-je pour vous Sir ? demanda le médecin.

― Je cherche Merlin, j'ai un colis pour lui… murmura-t-il.

Justement, la personne en question sortait de sa chambre et se dirigeait vers eux.

― Je vais voir votre père pour le soulager de ses maux de tête, à plus tard… dit Gaius en sortant.

Bien, Arthur s'avança vers Merlin quand celui-ci le coupa dans son élan :

― C'est bon Sir, j'y vais…

― Où ? demanda curieusement le prince.

― Nettoyer l'écurie, brosser vos bottes…

― Non Merlin… Si je suis venu c'est pour te remettre ce colis, avait dit le prince en lui tendant le paquet presque honteux de voir qu'il paraissait encore plus tyrannique à ses yeux.

Il attendit qu'il le prenne dans ses mains.

― Qui vous l'a apporté, Sir ?

― Un homme m'a donné ta description et m'a demandé de te donner ceci…

― Merci.

Le jeune sorcier le prit et se retourna en direction de sa chambre, au grand désespoir du prince.

― Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? Tenta le prince.

― Je… préfère l'ouvrir plus tard… murmura-t-il puis apercevant le regard déçu d'Arthur, le brun décida de l'ouvrir. Il se disait que le prince devait être seulement curieux.

Merlin se mit devant la table pendant qu'Arthur se mettait face à lui. Le prince regardait Merlin ouvrir la boite avec enthousiasme comme si cela était un paquet cadeau. Il dégustait tous les faits et gestes de son valet. Il croisa son regard luisant quand il prit entre ses mains un foulard en lin bleu. Les yeux de son valet avaient à nouveau cette lueur qu'il avait autrefois perçue et à ce moment, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine… Cette joie contenue se lisait sur le visage de Merlin.

Arthur fixait les mains fines de son valet qui avait déplié le petit bout de papier, joint au colis et au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait Merlin la lire, son visage légèrement empourpré était assez expressif. D'abord la surprise de celui-ci se détachait de son sourire courtois puis doucement son visage devint plus détendu, dessinant un sourire fragile. Arthur en avait le cœur qui oscillait. Le spectacle que lui offrait Merlin prouvait combien il méritait une telle attention.

― Quelque chose de grave ? demanda le prince innocemment.

Sans aucun mot, Merlin releva sa tête et Arthur fut frappé par son regard franc et humide qu'il essayait de cacher. Son valet secoua la tête en se pinçant ses lèvres, souriant et il vit celui-ci prendre son paquet, son foulard et sa lettre tout contre sa poitrine. Merlin s'enferma dans sa chambre. Le prince, troublé, était comblé parce qu'il savait qu'il venait de faire un pas. Il en tremblait encore. Il posa sa main sur son cœur et pouvoir le sentir palpiter aussi vite, lui montra la grandeur de ses sentiments.

Dans sa chambre, Merlin avait du mal à y croire. Il déplia son nouveau foulard et lu: **_Merci mon brun_** brodée en rouge en petite lettre sur un coin. Les larmes de joies coulèrent sur ses joues, il se sentait envahi par une étrange sensation. Il repensa à cette chaleur qui s'était si souvent perdu dans le temps… Mais le foulard lui ravivait au moins cette partie floue. Il s'assit au bord de son lit, posa le paquet et le foulard sur le côté et déplia à nouveau la lettre.

.

_Cher vous,_

_Je ne peux vous donner de nom puisque vous ne me l'avez jamais dit._

_J'ai mis du temps et veuillez m'en excuser parce qu'il est parfois difficile pour moi de me rendre compte que les personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie sont celles qui m'ont sauvé, celles qui m'ont épaulé, celles qui ont fait ce que je suis devenu et vous faites partie de ces personnes._

_J'ai enfin réussi à vous retrouver, vous mon ange._

_Oui, vous l'êtes et je vous permets même d'en sourire mais ne rougissez pas._

_(Merlin ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer à cette lecture)_

_Croyez-moi quand je vous dis cela : je ne vous ai jamais oublié._

_Mais j'avoue que je n'ai jamais cherché à vous retrouver._

_Accepteriez-vous mes plates excuses ?_

_Depuis peu, je me suis rendu compte que vous aviez été la première personne en qui j'ai pu avoir confiance sans rien me demander._

_Je me souviens de votre regard lumineux._

_Votre regard triste m'a longtemps hanté et maintenant que je vous ai retrouvé, j'espère pouvoir un jour me rattraper et voir dans votre regard un peu de gaité._

_Je remercie le ciel de m'avoir envoyé un ange ce jour-là, parce que j'avoue que derrière mon visage, j'avais eu peur._

_Quoique nous étions deux à trembler._

_Et quand vous êtes venu, vous avez soulagé mon esprit._

_Voilà un petit cadeau qui, je souhaite vous fera plaisir._

_Cela n'est rien comparé à ce que vous m'avez offert : ma vie._

_Je me souviens qu'à nos jeunes âges, nous nous tutoyons._

_Cela n'est pas un manque de respect si je vous vouvoie, au contraire, je prie que pour dans un avenir proche, je puisse vous dire en face quelques mots qui me tiennes à cœur._

_A vous, mon ange._

.

Merlin n'aurait su donner de mot à cet événement tellement cela l'avait rempli de gaité. Du revers de sa manche, il sécha ses larmes et remplaça son ancien foulard par le nouveau. Il garda l'ancien dans sa poche parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Il rangea le paquet avec la lettre sous son lit puis il posa sa main sur sa poitrine. '' Mon ange '' murmura-t-il… Il sourit à ce surnom qui lui plut. Peu importe qu'il soit un homme, au fond, il était déjà attaché à lui et rien qu'en repensant à la lettre, il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Le cœur battant, il imaginait déjà le jour où il le rencontrerait. Il soupira fortement et fixant ses mains moites, il vit que tout son corps tremblait à cette pensée. Il ferma quelques instants ses yeux pour se reprendre entièrement.

.

**Deux jours plus tard**

Arthur cherchait son valet et enfin il le trouva en train de nettoyer son armure.

― Merlin, ce soir je dine avec mon père donc je te laisse ranger ma chambre pendant mon absence.

― Hum hum… répondit son valet.

Le prince ne reconnaissait plus son valet. Depuis qu'il lui avait envoyé ce paquet, il était vraiment ailleurs et cela ne faisait qu'accroitre son envie de le voir sourire, encore ce sourire qui lui manquait. Parfois quand il le croisait dans la journée, il lui semblait discerner une lueur affective dans son regard. Il se surprenait de se demander si cela lui était destiné… Il n'y avait plus cette lueur noire qui aurait pu encore lui dire qu'il lui en voulait d'être sur la tombe de Balinor… non, Merlin irradiait. Et peut-être aurait-il le courage de lui dire enfin la vérité sur ses sentiments.

Merlin s'attelait à sa tâche quand Gwen entra dans la chambre d'Arthur en frappant. Elle donna une lettre à ce dernier.

― On m'a demandé de remettre cette lettre à son destinataire… dit-elle en rougissant.

Il la remercia et attendit qu'elle quitte la pièce pour la lire. Il savait qui était l'expéditeur et il ne pouvait pas attendre la nuit pour la lire. Il s'assit à la première chaise qu'il trouva à côté de la table et ouvrit la lettre de ses mains tremblantes. Il savait qui la lui avait envoyé par la manière dont elle était pliée et cachetée.

.

_Mon ange,_

(à ses mots Merlin se mit à rougir en souriant)

_J'espère ne pas vous déranger mais depuis que je sais où vous êtes, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : celle de vous revoir._

_Cela peut vous paraitre absurde mais vous me manquez._

_Je regarde souvent mes mains, surtout celle que vous avez prise tout le long de notre parcours._

_Vous pourriez presque croire que je vous fais la cour, peut-être est-ce vraiment cela ?_

_Me pardonnerez-vous cette audace ?_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis une personne digne et je respecte vos engagements car j'imagine que vous devez être avec une personne._

_Mais du moment que je puisse un jour avoir, dans un avenir, l'occasion de vous revoir._

_Je vous écris dans quelques jours._

_A vous, mon ange._

.

Merlin souriait béatement posant une main sur sa joue d'où il sentait la chaleur de ses rougeurs, quand enfin il s'aperçut de la présence du blond, juste en face de lui.

― J'espère pour toi que c'était une bonne lecture, dit le prince en contemplant la chambre où jonchaient encore quelques vêtements sales.

Arthur vit que son valet était embarrassé et surtout rouge comme une tomate. Le prince était comme qui dirait aux anges. Il attendait une réponse de Merlin qui ne venait pas et au lieu de répondre comme le brun le faisait habituellement, il rangea sa lettre et se mit à ranger.

― Qui est-ce ? Questionna le blond innocemment.

Merlin se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur. Il détaillait le prince. Il avait une partie de son derrière posée sur la table, les bras croisés et il avait incliné la tête. Les cheveux de celui-ci semblaient danser aux rythmes de ses paroles. Merlin, le cœur battant, avait eu une soudaine envie de les remettre à leurs places mais il n'osa pas faire le moindre mouvement. Il le regardait quand le prince reprit :

― Je parle de la lettre qui semblait te faire rougir… J'imagine que cela devait être une fille.

A ces mots Merlin ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer encore plus sous le regard attentif du prince qui dégustait cet instant.

― Non, sir, rien de tout cela, répondit-il en continuant de ramasser le reste des habits.

― Allez Merlin, dis-moi… taquina-t-il en se détachant de la table et en s'approchant de Merlin pour le chatouiller sur ses hanches.

― Arrêtez sir… cela ne vous regarde pas… répondit le jeune sorcier en se tordant sous ses mains.

Arthur fut blessé qu'il n'ait pas assez confiance en lui pour lui en toucher deux mots. Pourtant quand ils étaient enfants, il se souvint avec quelle facilité Merlin avait pu lui montrer…

― Dis-moi ? Une admiratrice ?

Son valet le fixa droit dans les yeux, Merlin détecta une lueur brillante dans le regard du prince :

― Quoique cela puisse être, je ne vous dirais rien, avait répondu le brun en rangeant soigneusement les vêtements.

Arthur s'approcha de lui, tel un prédateur et posa lentement ses mains sur les hanches de Merlin. Celui-ci semblait réagir à son contact, le jeune sorcier tentait de s'en dégager mais le prince le plaqua avec douceur contre le mur le plus proche. Leurs corps ainsi proches, leurs chaleurs diffusaient une tension presque sensuelle… Lentement, Arthur colla ses lèvres sur l'oreille de son valet :

― Tu peux tout me dire tu sais… susurrait-t-il d'une voix que le brun ne reconnaissait plus. Arthur devinait les tremblements de Merlin tout contre lui. Un jour, tu verras je saurais si tu ne me le dis pas.

Merlin avait du mal à respirer, voir le prince si près de lui… Il essayait de comprendre son comportement mais tout était confus dans sa tête.

Il ne voyait qu'Arthur et ses mains qu'il serrait sur ses hanches. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur qui se répandait tout le long de son ventre.

Il ne voyait qu'Arthur et son torse collé au sien, si imposant et si détendu, comme si leur corps avait été sculpté pour cet instant.

Il ne voyait qu'Arthur et ses yeux, si brillants et si bleus, qui semblaient lui dire '' je te veux ''.

Merlin, troublé, tentait de se raisonner. Fermant son regard, il se disait qu'il rêvait ce qu'il avait perçu. Jamais il n'avait ressenti de telles émotions le parcourir. Comme tout cela lui paraissait irréel, presque honteux de s'imaginer des scènes entre eux. Car il connaissait Arthur… Il déglutit puis pris d'une colère sourde, il repoussa brutalement le prince. Pourquoi Arthur était si curieux et puis sa manière de le toucher l'énervait. Le blond, repoussé, croisa son regard noir ce qui le figea.

― Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez Sir ! Mais je vous interdis de me refaire ce coup-ci… Je-ne-vous-appartiens-pas ! Articulait presque son valet dont le timbre semblait s'étouffer au fond de sa gorge.

Merlin essayait de calmer ces frissons qui le troublaient. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'un jour, Arthur aurait des gestes si familiers à son encontre. Le jeune sorcier sentait sa respiration qui se saccadait. Immobile devant cette voix, le blond ne bougea pas. Dans sa tête, plein de question le tourmentait.

― Je te prie de m'excuser Merlin, je n'aurais pas dû… chuchota le prince d'une voix moins convaincante. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se donner un peu plus de contenance.

Chose étrange pour le jeune sorcier, jamais le prince ne s'était excusé et encore moins pour ce genre de chose et qui plus est, pour son simplet de valet, parce que c'était ainsi qu'il le voyait et il le savait. Mais à cet instant, que pouvait-il représenter pour le prince ? Un jouet ? Un amusement ? Encore collé au mur, Merlin, bouleversé, retrouva lentement son souffle.

― J'accepte vos excuses, souffla-t-il.

Toujours l'un en face de l'autre, Merlin détaillait les traits d'Arthur et il dut se rendre compte qu'il l'avait blessé. Le brun ne comprenait plus rien, depuis quelques mois tout semblait absurde. Depuis qu'il était rentré de chez sa mère, il avait senti une nette amélioration dans leur relation. Pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas eu sa réponse concernant Balinor et Merlin savait qu'il n'y aura jamais de moment opportun pour en discuter. Il respectait le silence d'Arthur, car le brun savait qu'il connaissait son lien avec le dragonnier. Arthur avait-il seulement fermé les yeux ? Lui en voulait-il ? Merlin ne savait plus… agissait-il ainsi pour se venger ? Drôle de façon… Le regardant sans faire le moindre geste, il lui dit d'une voix moins rassurante :

― Vous avez raison sur une chose… c'est bien une lettre mais pas d'une admiratrice… mais celle d'un homme…

Arthur ne dit rien mais son cœur palpitait à chacun de ses mots. Merlin se confiait à lui. Le prince dissimulait sa joie derrière un sourire moqueur.

― Et pour que vous évitiez de m'embêter avec ceci, je crois que je suis … très attaché à lui… dit-il en baissant la tête pour ne pas voir le visage de dégout de son futur souverain.

Comme rien ne semblait venir de la part du blond, Merlin releva son regard. Lui qui avait eu l'audace d'affliger au prince, un regard d'écœurement quand il pensait que son valet et William pouvaient être plus que de simple amis.

― Cela ne vous dérange pas, sir ? murmura-t-il inquiet.

A ce moment-là, Arthur ne sut où se mettre, il savait qu'il rougissait tel un feu embrasé, alors il se tourna vers sa fenêtre sans lui répondre. Quant au jeune sorcier, il sortit comme un voleur suite au silence de son prince.

Alors ainsi son valet était attaché à cet inconnu, oui parce qu'il ne savait plus qui il était et pourtant, il l'aimait d'une certaine manière. Attaché ? Que pouvait vouloir dire ce mot de la bouche de son valet ? L'aimait-il comme on aime vraiment une personne ? L'aimait-il comme un frère ? Arthur en était presque déçu, il avait toujours cru que quelque part, si Merlin devait un jour aimer un homme, qu'il serait celui-là. Or plonger dans les yeux de son valet, lui fit mal, cette lueur admirative était destinée à l'inconnu.

Il se rendit compte combien son jeu était dangereux… dangereux pour lui. Il avait juste envie au départ de le voir sourire et lui dire combien il tenait à lui… combien il pouvait l'aimer. Les bras croisés et un pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le blond contemplait la nuit dans toute sa splendeur. Levant son regard sur le ciel étoilé, il soupirait et il réfléchissait sur la manière de se comporter avec Merlin.

.

**à suivre**

**Anath63**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

.

**Chapitre 3 / Correspondance inconnue.** Part 2

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Merlin, après avoir prestement déposé le plateau du prince, sortit chercher des plantes pour son mentor. Marchant à travers les bois, il se remit à penser à la conversation de la veille. Il lui semblait qu'Arthur agissait différemment ces derniers jours. Il mit cela sur le compte de tout ce qui avait eu lieu quelques mois avant. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le craquement d'une brindille derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit son ami Gauvain.<p>

― Gauvain, tu m'as fait peur… murmurait-il en le fixant.

― Ce n'était pas mon but, je t'ai appelé mais tu semblais… comment dire, il jeta un regard au ciel, un peu rêveur…

Gauvain était à quelques pas de lui, les mains dans les poches. Quand Merlin le regardait, il ne ressentait rien, à part de l'amitié. Baissant son regard, il commençait à avoir peur de ce qu'il cherchait à cacher au prince. Le jeune sorcier s'empourpra légèrement et lui répondit simplement :

― J'étais concentré sur les plantes pour Gaius…

― Mais bien sûr et tu vas me faire croire cela… avait-il dit en étirant ses lèvres. Mais moi je sais à qui tu pensais…

Merlin arrêta de contempler le sol dont la terre se mouvait sous son poids. Il croisa le regard moqueur de son ami et lui répondit :

― Je ne pense pas Gauvain…

Le chevalier marcha à ses côtés et après avoir fait mine de réfléchir, il lui fit part de ses connaissances mais le jeune sorcier ne l'écoutait que discrètement. Les images d'Arthur si près de lui envahissaient sa tête.

― Merlin, depuis que je te connais… tu as toujours veillé que sur une seule personne en particulier et si j'en juge ton comportement vis-à-vis de lui, je dirais que tu tiens beaucoup à lui… avait-il dit droit dans les yeux et pointant son index sur le jeune sorcier, il rajouta, tu ne peux pas nier que vous êtes en quelques sortes liés… Gauvain ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

― En ce moment tout est calme, pourquoi ne pas profiter du beau temps ? C'est un hiver doux, tu devrais lui proposer une balade au lac d'Avalon.

― De qui tu parles ? Répondit enfin Merlin les yeux incrédules.

― Ben d'Arthur !

Entendant ce nom, le jeune sorcier rougit violement.

― D'habitude vous êtes tout le temps ensemble… même quand il n'y a rien à faire, tu es comme attiré par lui… surtout depuis quelques temps. Gauvain lui sourit et finit par lui dire en posant une main sur son épaule, je sais combien il est important pour toi…

Le chevalier se tourna et le laissa à ses occupations. Le jeune sorcier s'assit et caressa du bout de ses doigts les fines herbes, fraichement remises de leur rosée matinale. Il était vrai qu'il était attaché au prince mais cela était seulement du à sa destinée. Il ne voulait en aucun retomber dans la profondeur de la mélancolie. Seulement ces dernier temps, il se rendait compte de combien il le négligeait. Il ne se sentait pas fier de lui… Mais, fixant un point imaginaire, Merlin avait encore du mal à se remettre de la veille. Ses hanches se souvenaient encore des mains de son prince et ce sentiment d'en avoir voulu encore plus. Il respira profondément. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller… Il se secoua la tête en se disant que les lettres de son inconnu avait dû le troubler. Ses pensées quittaient le prince pour rejoindre celle de cet homme. Merlin voulait absolument le revoir.

.

Arthur avait fini la troisième lettre pour Merlin. Il soupira quand on frappa à sa porte. Gauvain venait de faire son entrée quand le blond tenta de cacher la lettre. Or le chevalier fut plus rapide que lui et après une bataille de coups de mains, il la tenait maintenant entre les siennes. Le prince s'emporta contre lui, craignant honteusement d'être pris à son propre piège et il connaissait l'amitié profonde de ce chevalier envers son valet, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Gauvain ouvrit la lettre de la main droite et maintenait le prince de l'autre main sur le torse.

― Arthur ! Qu'est-ce que…

Devant les yeux noirs du chevalier, le blond se sentait vaciller. Il se reprit en s'asseyant sur sa chaise et fixant Gauvain, il lui raconta son enlèvement et sa première rencontre avec Merlin.

― Alors vous saviez qui il était quand il est venu ? demanda le chevalier presqu'en colère.

― Non ! S'écria le blond comprenant qu'il devait parler de son état de sorcier.

Gauvain le jugea rapidement.

― Quoique vous fassiez, sir, ne le blesser pas, il ne mérite pas que l'on se joue de lui… Il peut parfois être idiot comme vous le dites assez souvent mais jamais il ne vous a fait de mal, jamais il ne vous a été déloyal et jamais il ne vous a trahi…

Quelque part ces paroles le blessaient autant qu'elles le touchaient. Il était seulement maladroit de ne pas avouer à Merlin qu'il était celui qui l'avait sauvé.

― Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? Je veux dire, comme quelqu'un qui…

― J'ai compris le sens de ta phrase, Gauvain, je ne suis pas stupide, coupa-t-il en secouant sa main devant lui.

― Peut-être sir, parce que je sais que Merlin l'est envers vous et je n'y peux rien alors je veille à ce que vous ne le blessez pas…

Arthur devint aussi blanc que son pull en lin. Merlin l'aimait ? Pourtant il a dit qu'il aimait l'AUTRE enfin presque.

― Non, Gauvain, il aime celui qu'il a secouru… et malgré le fait qu'il ne se souvienne pas de lui, en l'occurrence de moi, il est amoureux de cet homme… chuchota le prince dont le cœur semblait saigner.

Le chevalier partit dans une crise de fou rire qui sortit le blond de sa perdition. Les deux mains sur la table, debout et tête baissée, Arthur pouvait voir ses épaules suivre le mouvement répétitif de son rire.

― Vous êtes jaloux de vous-même ! reprit-il en relevant son visage hilare avec un sourire aussi large que son visage.

Arthur devait bien avouer qu'à ce moment précis, il n'était pas fier de lui.

― Bon, trêve de plaisanterie… moi je sais que s'il devait choisir entre vous et cet inconnu… il vous choisirait, finit Gauvain une fois le sérieux revenu. Il revient toujours vers vous d'ailleurs…

Arthur se rappelait très bien avoir entendu cette phrase quelque part…

Ainsi tous les deux complotèrent pour trouver le bon moyen pour faire pencher la balance du côté du prince.

.

Merlin était dans la chambre du prince pendant que ce dernier était au côté de son père. Il prépara le lit, quand il vit Gauvain dans l'encadrement de la porte. Celui-ci lui donna une lettre.

― Gauvain ?

― Oui ?

― Est-ce que tu l'as vu cet homme ? S'enquit de demander le jeune sorcier avec l'espoir qu'il lui dirait à quoi il ressemblait.

― Bien sûr, mais il m'a fait promettre de ne pas vous le dire…

Sur ces mots, il laissa Merlin et sa lettre. Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit cette lettre.

.

_Mon cher Ange,_

_Je ne peux attendre encore plus, je suis à Camelot ce soir et j'aurais souhaité vous revoir._

_J'espère ne pas vous envahir et encore moins vous opportuner de ma franchise à vous rencontrer._

_Je vous attendrais ce soir à l'auberge, je vous reconnaitrais avec le foulard._

_Si jamais, vous devez changer d'avis, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur._

_Je m'accroche à un passé qui ne nous appartiens plus._

_Or j'aspire toujours à vous rencontrer._

_A vous, mon ange._

.

Merlin tremblait, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela se passe si vite. Il réfléchit et n'écoutant que son cœur, il voulait absolument le voir. Mais quand le prince pénétra dans sa chambre, ce dernier lui ordonna de nettoyer son armure et ses bottes car le lendemain, un concours de combat de chevaliers devait avoir lieux.

― Qu'y a-t-il Merlin ? demanda le prince en voyant sa moue.

― C'est que Sir, je ne pensais pas à…murmurait-il avec supplice.

― Tu n'es pas là pour penser Merlin, seulement là pour me servir et faire ce que je te dis… répondit-il sérieusement.

Le jeune sorcier, médusé par son attitude, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Arthur était devenu si distant. Etait-ce encore un de ses coups tordus ? La veille ne lui avait-il pas suffit ?

― Je suis désolé mais ce soir, je ne peux pas …ajouta Merlin avec un calme absolu.

― Qu'y a-t-il de plus important que moi, Merlin ?

Une douleur lui comprima la poitrine puis le jeune sorcier lui cria :

― Je-ne-suis-pas-votre-esclave ! Et quand bien même je suis votre valet, j'estime que vous me devez du respect ! Vous vous amusez déjà assez en m'humiliant, vos sarcasmes ne font rire que vous ! Qui êtes-vous pour me donner sans arrêt des ordres alors que je n'ai jamais demandé d'être à vos cotés ! Oui, on m'y a obligé parce qu'un jour, je vous ai sauvé la vie ! Et ma récompense… C'est de vous supporter… Le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de vous, ARTHUR !

Merlin était extenué mais trop, il en avait trop pris sur lui pour se laisser encore une fois marcher dessus par le plus crétin des royaux… Sans un regard au prince, il se dirigea vers la porte et fixant la poignée, il continua :

― J'ai fait tout ce que je devais faire aujourd'hui sir… que cela vous plaise ou non, j'en ai fini pour ma soirée.

Le jeune sorcier sortit le pas lourd.

Arthur était affligé par les propos que venait de lui lancer son valet, si blessants et si amers à la fois. Il ne pouvait plus faire un pas. Alors ainsi, Arthur se disait qu'il l'avait perdu contre son autre… celui qui avait été sauvé par Merlin, autrefois, si jeune et si innocent. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Tristement, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne faisait pas le poids devant le rêve de son valet. Rêve qu'il devait briser…

Il serra les dents quand il s'imagina allant à la taverne… Il secoua la tête, il devait y avoir un autre moyen parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller par les mots meurtris de son brun. Une tache bleue attira son attention à l'entrée de sa porte. Il s'aperçut que c'était son vieux bout de tissu. Il la porta à son nez comme pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de son ange. Il quitta sa chambre, portant une longue cape noire cachant ainsi son visage. Arrivé devant l'endroit où il aurait donné rendez-vous à Merlin, ce fut l'estomac retourné qu'il y entra. Son étonnement fut de ne pas le trouver.

― Arthur ? entendit-il à ses côté.

― Gauvain…pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas de te voir ici…

Le chevalier le prit à part et lui dit qu'il n'avait pas croisé Merlin de la soirée. Le prince laissa son chevalier et partit voir son valet qui devait être dans sa chambre.

Entrant à pas lent dans la demeure du médecin, il toqua à la porte de son valet. N'entendant aucun bruit, il osa entrer mais il s'aperçut que la chambre était vide. Il voulut s'en aller mais le paquet que le prince lui avait donné la première fois, attira son attention. La prenant entre ses mains, il vit des lettres. Pris par une étrange curiosité, il les sortit et entre chacune de ses lettres, il y en avait d'autre… les réponses de Merlin… Il prit la première :

.

_Cher vous,_

_Que fut ma surprise en ouvrant votre paquet._

_Je ne me serais jamais attendu de vos nouvelles._

_Je me permets de vous répondre même si je sais que je n'aurais pas le moyen de vous les faire parvenir mais au moins aurais-je eu la possibilité de vous écrire sur l'instant._

_Je ne peux que vous remerciez à mon tour de votre présent._

_Vous ne me devez rien, j'ai été ravi d'avoir pu aider quelqu'un, seulement, je vous prierais de ne pas m'en vouloir car j'ai perdu une partie de ma mémoire et la seule chose dont j'ai pu conserver, fut votre foulard._

_A vous qui m'accordez une place importante._

Arthur avait les mains qui tremblaient. Merlin pouvait-il penser que jamais le prince tenait à lui. Il soupira et lut la seconde lettre.

.

_Cher vous,_

_Une seconde lettre si vite arrivée que j'en suis touché._

_J'ai tout aussi hâte que vous de vous revoir, ne serais-ce que de mieux vous connaitre, de mieux devenir votre ami…_

_Le temps a effacé quelques brides de mon passé mais il est vrai que je me souviens de votre main contre la mienne._

_Je suis agréablement surpris de votre honnêteté._

_En lisant votre lettre, j'avouerais que cela me ravie de voir combien je compte aux yeux d'une personne._ (Arthur esquissa une moue sur son visage).

_Et pour vous répondre, je n'ai personne dans ma vie mais je veille énormément sur l'un de mes amis les plus chers._

(Arthur s'arrêta quelques secondes comme s'il sentait que Merlin parlait de lui).

_Bien qu'il soit difficile à cerner, il est le seul en qui j'ai une confiance, parce que je sais qu'il est un homme bon._

(Le prince sourit à ses derniers mots)

_Il y aura juste quelques défauts à reprendre mais il me tient à cœur de me dire que ce que je fais pour lui n'est pas en vain._

(Arthur se racla la gorge…)

_J'ai cru un instant éprouvé de forts sentiments à votre égard mais je ne peux vous dire si ils sont réels ou non._

_Je crois que je ne sais pas ce qu'est aimé. Bien que j'aime certaines choses mais… je ne saurais vous dire._

_A vous._

.

Le prince s'assit tremblant de tout son corps. Il avait l'impression d'espionné son valet. Il n'osa pas lire la dernière lettre par crainte de découvrir qu'il venait de le perdre. Il passa une main sur son visage, il était hors de question que par sa faute Merlin le quitte. Où était passé ? Etait-il parti à cause de lui ? Sortant de chez Gaius, il marcha à travers les couloirs. Il repensa à ce que cette entité lui disait :

« _Non, Arthur, pas tant que tu ne comprendras pas que tout homme a ses limites !_

_Que toute personne a le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé comme il se doit !_

_Parce que toi, insultant mainte fois Merlin d'insolence, tu ne vaux pas qu'il te regarde !_ »

Au milieu du couloir, il sentait cette douloureuse émotion qui lui poignardait le cœur. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Arthur perdait petit à petit Merlin et la main sur son cœur, il parvenait à entendre les battements de celui-ci. Devait-il avouer à Merlin que ces lettres étaient une supercherie ? Que s'il avait fait tout cela, ce n'était que pour le revoir sourire… et qu'il sache que lui, Arthur l'aimait. Baissant encore plus la tête, il savait que s'il lui disait cela, telle une trahison, il briserait à jamais le lien qui les unissait. Cette douleur, qui ne cessait de pénétrer son âme, le torturait.

Il n'avait jamais voulu le blesser et encore moins être sévère avec lui. Maladroit qu'Arthur était, il ne pouvait se dire qu'il allait tout gâcher et peut-être que Merlin s'en irait définitivement. Il s'agenouilla à même le sol, seul avec sa tristesse, se laissant choir de toute sa mélancolie. Imaginant ne plus le revoir, sa poitrine se comprimait. Cette douleur était encore pire que celle qu'il avait ressentie à travers Merlin. Celle qui avait causé cette souffrance d'avoir vu perdre cette jeune fille.

Comment une douleur comme celle-ci pouvait-elle exister ? Arthur avait mal dans tout le corps, cette sensation d'avoir échoué avant même de lui avouer, lui fendait le cœur. Qu'allait-il pouvoir dire ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Les mains sur ses genoux, il ne vit pas les perles humides tomber prestement dessus. Soudain, il sentit cette entité. Levant son regard, il put enfin la distinguer à travers ses larmes. Le cœur battant, il murmura : Mère.

― Viens mon fils, il est temps que tu te ressaisisses, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le prince se leva lourdement à sa hauteur mais n'osa pas lui prendre la main.

― Pourquoi me faire subir cette ascension ? Chuchotait-il indigné en grinçant des dents.

― Mon fils, je t'observe depuis si longtemps… elle lui effaça ses larmes d'un revers de sa main. Quand je suis morte, j'étais triste de te laisser… Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux… Quand j'ai entendu parler de la prophétie de ce druide qui devait un jour t'aider, j'ai su que tu ne serais jamais seul.

Arthur ne comprenais rien… quel prophétie ?

― Merlin est né parce que tu es venu au monde. Sans ta naissance, jamais il ne serait là. Comprends-tu mon enfant ?

Il hocha enfin la tête, éberlué de voir que sa propre mère lui avait affligé ce voyage.

― Mon fils, quand j'ai vu la gentillesse du petit Merlin, j'ai su qu'un jour, il fera de toi l'un des plus grands rois. C'est pourquoi ce jour-là, j'ai un peu poussé Merlin à attendre derrière un buisson pour te libérer…

Elle lui caressa les cheveux… passant sa main sur son visage. Arthur avait la gorge nouée par sa révélation. Ainsi sa mère l'avait mis sur sa route.

― Vos destins sont liés depuis vos naissances et encore plus depuis ce jour, dans cette grotte.

Elle respira profondément avant de reprendre tristement :

― Mais quand j'ai vu la manière dont tu te comportais envers lui en sachant que tu l'appréciais… J'avais peur que tu ne comprennes pas qui il représentait. C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu que tu ressentes ses souffrances et qu'à travers elles, tu vois combien il t'estimait malgré tes paroles blessantes.

Arthur baissa la tête sachant qu'il avait honteusement fais souffrir Merlin. Il sentit la main douce de sa mère lui relevait le menton.

― Arthur, vois combien Merlin t'a rendu encore meilleur. Vois combien son regard te rend plus fort. Vois combien sa présence te rend maladroit…

Comprenant ses mots, il ne put que lui murmurait :

― J'ai tout gâché… je le fais fuir, tout ça parce que je n'arrive pas à lui dire ce que je ressens, parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'il…

― Te blesse ? Mon fils, tu connais assez Merlin pour savoir que jamais il ne te blesserait intentionnellement. Sois seulement toi, oublie ton rang en tant que prince, montre-lui qui est Arthur Pendragon… peut-être te montrera-t-il qui il est finalement.

Ils se contemplèrent quelques minutes puis elle lui prit sa main.

― Arthur, pour la première fois, je me rends compte combien tu es faible, je ne parle pas de ta force non loin de là, mais de tes sentiments qui te désoriente. Tes pleurs me prouvent combien tu as besoin de lui… pour la première fois, je te vois… alors cesse de te cacher derrière ton masque…

Arthur ne savait quoi lui dire, voir ainsi sa mère si belle et auréolée, le fit perdre la voix. Oui, Merlin était sa faiblesse.

― Je t'aime mon fils.

Elle lui sourit ce qui lui redonna un peu plus de volonté.

― N'oublies pas, ouvre-lui ton cœur…

Puis son ombre s'en alla à travers une puissante lumière blanche. Arthur, séchant ses larmes, reprit ses recherches mais il ne trouva aucune trace du brun.

.

**à suivre**

**Anath63**

**.**


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà la fin, attention lemon ( mon tout premier à vrai dire... )

Bonne lecture et j'espère que l'histoire vous a plu.

Attention, j'ai posté les deux derniers chapitre si jamais vous passez ici avant.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3<span> / Correspondance inconnu****e****. **Part 3 FIN

* * *

><p>Déprimant à chacun de ses pas, Arthur ne s'aperçut pas qu'il arrivait à l'armurerie. Il entendait des bruits grinçants et en s'avançant avec prudence, son cœur palpita subitement. Merlin était là, nettoyant son armure. Il voulut entrer pour lui dire toute la vérité mais il fut arrêté par les pleurs de son valet. Pleurait-il par sa faute ? Figé, il porta sa main sur le foulard… qu'il contemplait lourdement. Sa tristesse semblait s'immiscer en lui.<p>

Merlin avait mal, jamais il n'avait vu Arthur être aussi froid comme il a été depuis son retour… Oui cela lui arrivait, mais c'était avant... Finalement, il avait décidé de suivre les ordres du blond malgré son envie de rencontrer son admirateur secret. Une boule s'était lentement formée dans sa gorge durant sa tâche. Il ne devait pas réagir ainsi et pourtant une envie de pleurer le prit au torse. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état ? Était-ce dû à la colère contre son prince ou était-ce dû au fait qu'il n'irait pas à la taverne ? Il ne savait plus lui-même…

Tout en polissant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au propriétaire de cette armure. Arthur… toujours lui et seulement lui... Il se mordit les lèvres en repensant à ce qu'il avait osé lui dire. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort et que demain, il irait s'excuser parce qu'il n'aimait pas le blesser. Et même si Arthur n'était qu'un abruti royal, il était enfin devenu son ami… mais depuis quelques jours, Merlin ressentait cette attirance qui redoublait malgré qu'il essaye de la mettre de côté… Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage mais les pleurs continuaient. Le prince savait pour sa magie et là encore, il ne lui en parlerait pas… Oui, son chagrin, il le devait à Arthur… Toujours lui…

Il en était là de ses pensées quand il sentit un bandeau se poser sur ses yeux. Inquiet, le cœur palpitant à toute allure, il voulut la retiré mais une main vint vite lui prendre la sienne. Avec douceur, cette main effaça ses larmes. La poitrine compressée par ce sentiment si lointain… Il avait du mal à respirer quand il put entendre tout contre son oreille '' chuuttt…''.

Assis, immobile, Merlin sentait la caresse de ses souffles contre sa joue puis vinrent des lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Sans une réponse, troublé par ce moment, il apprécia ce mystère qui entourait cet inconnu. La main le força à se lever. Sans rien dire, Merlin le suivit en tentant de retrouver son souffle régulier. Marchand sans savoir où il allait, il ne lui lâcha pas la main comme si son inconnu avait peur de le perdre… chose qu'il se souvint… Les bois, le froid et ce jeune garçon à peine plus âgé que lui… puis comme un flash, il se souvint de la blondeur de ses cheveux.

Entendant d'autre bruit de pas, l'homme le plaqua contre le mur en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Merlin avait le corps qui chancelait, jamais il n'avait senti autant de frissons le parcourir. Puis cette odeur, il l'aurait reconnu mais il avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Le souffle tremblant de l'inconnu le caressait au niveau de son cou, chose qui lui revint lentement en mémoire.

Arthur regardait chaque mouvement de Merlin. Le corps frissonnant d'émotion, il le poussa doucement dans un coin, loin des gardes qui patrouillaient dans les couloirs. Face à lui, son valet paraissait vulnérable. Son souffle saccadé trahissait ses émotions non calmées… Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et les fixa, il était tenté de les gouter encore… mais il était si proche de sa chambre, il ne voulait pas briser ce moment.

Merlin sentit à nouveau l'autre le tirer par la main, alors lentement, il le suivit et entendit ce dernier ouvrir une porte. Il avança lentement et il comprit qu'il était maintenant seul avec lui. Son corps entier réagissait à ce mystère. Merlin n'osait plus bouger. Que devait-il faire ? Enlever son bandeau ? Au lieu d'agir, deux mains encadrèrent son visage et des lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur les siennes. Le souffle coupé par ce contact, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il répondit inconsciemment à ce baiser… hésitant, sa langue cherchant maladroitement celle de son inconnu. Il était si simple et doux de lui répondre…

Merlin ne cessait de gémir tellement l'air se raréfiait et l'émotion le submergeait. C'était comme si il reprenait la suite de cet évènement, où il ne pouvait plus voir… mais il sentait la force de son étranger… Soudainement, il souhaitait que ce soit Arthur… L'homme lui enleva son foulard du cou et il caressa de ses doigts la cicatrice qui le faisait frémir puis il y sentit un baiser, puis un deuxième. Une chaleur s'empara lentement de tout son corps. Les yeux dans le noir, envahi par ses doux baisers, doucement il se rappela de ce feu, de ce garçon qui lui avait tenu la main sans rien dire. Tête basculée en arrière, il ne put s'empêcher de retenir son gémissement de plaisir à travers ses lèvres tremblantes.

_'' Je m'appelle Arthur ''_

Voilà les mots qui résonnèrent maintenant dans sa tête… Complètement perdu et affolé par ce qu'il venait de se souvenir, son cœur semblait cesser de battre. Il ne répondait plus aux baisers… tout se bousculer dans sa tête… Arthur… il se souvint de lui avoir montré sa magie, de lui avoir demandé s'il lui faisait confiance et il se remémora de son réveil auprès de son corps… pourtant si jeune.

― Arthur, réussit-il à murmurer… le souffle rauque.

Le prince ne savait plus comment réagir… il avait aussi stoppé ses gestes pour fixer Merlin. Puis il pencha sa tête vers son oreille et lui chuchota :

― Oui mon ange…

Merlin, toujours les yeux bandés, sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, une sensation chaude et intense s'était emparée de tout son corps. Devant cette révélation, il crut chanceler mais déjà Arthur le maintenait de ses bras. Le prince se pencha à nouveau près de son visage et s'empara doucement de ses lèvres. Merlin lui répondit encore plus fougueusement.

― Garde ton foulard… je veux que tu ressentes toutes ces émotions… soufflait le prince.

Merlin suivit Arthur et celui-ci le bascula sur le lit avec douceur et à travers ses gémissements insatiables, Arthur le détaillait de ses yeux brillants. Le prince à califourchon sur son valet, enleva son haut ainsi que celui de Merlin. Il contempla son amant qui s'empourprait et il caressa de ses doigts le torse laiteux.

― J'ai envie de toi Merlin… je te veux, susurra-t-il frissonnant de désir aux creux de son oreille telle une douceur diffuse…

Merlin, tremblant autant que le blond, déglutit devant ces mots. Arthur embrassait le torse du brun, lentement sous les plaintes de ses souffles. Merlin était à lui et il le voulait seulement pour lui.

Il se pencha et embrassa son valet, doucement puis passionnément. Ils étaient tous les deux haletant, quémandant encore des baisers, des caresses… Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la magie du jeune sorcier les enveloppa de leur amour, de leur sensation mutuelle… partageant ainsi leurs sentiments… Arthur était émerveillé de pouvoir être bercé par les émotions de Merlin, elles lui semblaient si palpable et envoutante…

― J'aime ta magie, mon ange, bredouilla-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille… Le jeune sorcier frémissait sous ses mots pleins d'amour…

Arthur posa sa main gauche à côté de la tête de son ami et de l'autre, il le caressa tout d'abord en partant de sa joue suivi d'un baiser. '' J'aime tes joues '' Puis lentement, sa main se glissa vers le torse où d'autres baisers vinrent parcourir la poitrine…'' J'aime ton corps '' Doucement encore, sa main le caressait au bas du ventre. Les gémissements langoureux de son amant enchantaient ses oreilles comme le chant doux de la mer…

Merlin n'en revenait pas des sensations ressenties, le prince avait le don de le rendre fou. Ses mains qui se promenaient sur son torse lui faisaient découvrir de nouvelles émotions encore inconnues. Le jeune sorcier était au bord du plaisir, jamais il n'avait ressenti son corps répondre si facilement à un autre corps. Il était tremblant de pure passion… Il ferma ses yeux dorés sous le bandeau pour mieux apprécier ses mains sur lui…

Arthur releva son torse, posa sa jambe droite sur l'entrecuisse de son brun. Doucement il passait ses mains sous le pantalon de celui-ci, caressant l'objet de son désir. Il sentait Merlin se perdre dans ses gestes affectueux. Parallèlement, il se pencha à nouveau pour s'emparer des lèvres rougies de son sorcier. Passionnément, il l'embrassa… faisant jouer leurs langues qui s'entremêlaient au son rauque de leur voix.

Le prince l'aimait et peu importait ce qu'il faisait à cet instant, il était aussi à lui… Il sentait la réaction de Merlin à ses mouvements alors il se permit d'enlever le pantalon de celui-ci et d'admirer l'objet qui lui prouvait que son valet était dans cet état, juste pour lui…

― Je t'aime tout entier, murmurait-il amoureusement en fixant Merlin.

Arthur lui enleva le foulard des yeux et enfin, il put contempler les yeux d'or. Ils n'étaient plus aussi vides qu'autrefois, non ils étaient infiniment éclatants.

Merlin, nu, effleura de ses mains le torse d'Arthur. Comme cela était merveilleux de toucher à pleine main ce corps si puissant. Fixant langoureusement le prince, il l'obligea à l'embrasser encore puis il bifurqua un peu sur le côté pour lui baiser le cou… Arthur gémissait de plaisir, faisant ainsi étirer un sourire sur le visage chaud de son brun. La main du prince lui montrait ce qu'elle pouvait lui procurer comme sensation… Merlin se tordait sous ses caresses qui le forçaient à gémir un peu plus fort… cette douceur qui se baladait entre ses cuisses… cette chaleur qui le prenait de toute part semblait accroitre cette tension…

Il vit Arthur lui prendre tendrement de sa main la partie la plus dure et ô quel soulagement que lui causait son prince… Arthur, allongé sur le côté ne cessait de le regarder, voir dans ses yeux dorés tout sa sensualité. Tantôt un baiser par-ci, tantôt un baiser par là… il contemplait le regard d'or de son amant qui en disait bien long sur ses sentiments… Entendre le souffle saccadé et le son rauque de ses gémissements le rendait encore plus fiévreux. Le blond continuait ses mouvements de la main tout en parcourant le cou de son amant de quelques baisers, de quelques pincements de lèvres… le poussant encore loin dans les méandres du plaisir.

Merlin l'attira encore plus vers lui, il voulait sentir la chaleur d'Arthur près de lui.

Et quand le prince le sentit prêt à partir dans les bras de la jouissance, Arthur planta son regard dans celui de son amant puis l'embrassa profondément pour intensifier son plaisir. Merlin tourna la tête tant il manquait d'air puis de son souffle entrecoupé par l'intense sensation, il plongea ses yeux dans celui d'Arthur. Dans son cri de jouissance, Merlin ne put s'empêcher de prononcer le nom tant chéri…

Arthur, à cet appel, le souleva par le dos. Merlin lui présentait ainsi son cou pendant qu'il revenait éperdument des limbes d'où l'avait envoyé son amant… Ouvrant ses yeux dorés, il sentait sensuellement les lèvres de son prince lui picorer le cou avec tendresse.

Merlin se remit petit à petit et à travers son sourire, il caressa le visage de son homme puis passa sa main sur sa nuque, l'obligeant à l'embrasser. D'un coup de maître, le prince se retrouva en-dessous de son valet. Le sourire de Merlin l'envoutait tellement qu'Arthur repartait tout frémissant sous les caresses de son amant. Comme il était bon de sentir sa langue contre la sienne, d'écouter le son harmonieux de ses gémissements… Merlin adorait cet instant, d'être celui qui le mettait dans cet état de transe. Les yeux mi-clos, il voyait combien Arthur savourait chacune de ses caresses, sentant les mains du blond sur ses hanches…

Le jeune sorcier libéra quelques baisers papillon sur son torse, que sa peau était douce… il se releva en approchant ses lèvres sur le visage de son prince. Les gémissements plaintifs de celui-ci le faisait vibrer, le rendant encore plus chaud… Merlin porta ensuite ses mains sur le pantalon de celui-ci et l'enleva à son tour. Il put admirer le corps nu de son ami. Un corps avec toute son aisance… Merlin l'aimait…

Sur le côté, allongé, il passa une jambe sur celle d'Arthur qui avança son bassin les faisant ainsi gémir. Le jeune sorcier prenait son temps, passant ses lèvres sur son oreille, le caressant du bout de sa langue. A ses gestes si tendres, Arthur se cambrait, déployant des sons rauques de plaisir… Le prince perdu sous les effets de son amant, ressentait trop de sensations affolantes qui le stimulaient.

Le prince tremblait de satisfaction sous les mains de son amant. O dieu comme il appréciait ses gestes si doux et si prometteurs… Il se pinça les lèvres quand un gémissement plus fort sortit de sa bouche parce que Merlin lui empoigna son membre dur. Arthur haletait sous ses mouvements et se laissa aller mais le jeune sorcier s'arrêta, le fixant d'une lueur malicieuse au fond de son regard doré…

Un regard qui en disait long sur son désir de lui appartenir…

Le jeune sorcier se retourna, lui présentant son dos et Arthur, comprenant, le caressa d'un geste incertain. Mais comme si son corps avait attendu cela depuis si longtemps, ses mains semblaient se poursuivre naturellement sur la peau nue de Merlin. Le prince le caressait sur sa hanche puis sa jambe, qu'il lui fit relever. Avec douceur, il câlinait de ses mains l'intérieur des cuisses de son brun. Merlin se préparait confortablement contre le torse du blond pour mieux sentir les battements de son cœur…

Le prince recula légèrement pour poser sa main sur les fesses ferme de son brun. Puis doucement passa un doigt à l'entrée de l'anneau de chair qui fit tressaillir Merlin… Il reporta ses autres doigts sur sa bouche pour les lécher avidement puis les porta à nouveau à cette entrée, il y enfonça un second. Il continuait à embrasser le dos et à mordiller la nuque de son ami tendrement qui se tordait de plaisir et surement un peu de douleur.

Merlin tourna la tête pour embrasser son prince puis il sentit un troisième doigt qui le fit gémir encore plus fort… Arthur continuait de baiser sa nuque, le caressant de sa langue pour lui faire oublier cette douleur… Et au son rauque et plaintif de son brun, il comprit qu'il était reparti dans le monde du plaisir…

Quand Arthur sentit son amant prêt, Merlin se mit à plat ventre puis releva ses membres, présentant ses fesses au prince. Le jeune sorcier semblait ne plus tenir sous les caresses du blond et il haletait tout comme le prince. Arthur posa ses mains sur ses hanches et doucement, il pénétra son valet qui se retenait sous la douleur… Le blond s'arrêta quelques secondes, contemplant et caressant le dos de son valet puis ce fut Merlin qui se mit à bouger lentement.

Arthur était au bord de la rupture mais il tint bon, il suivait les mouvements de son amant quand il entendit celui-ci gémit de plaisir encore plus ardemment que tout à l'heure… Insistant sur ses vas et viens, Arthur sentait le point de non-retour mais il avait besoin de voir le visage tant aimé. Alors doucement, il s'enleva de son amant et le retourna. Merlin avait dans les yeux un désir indéchiffrable qui le faisait frémir. Le prince se pencha sur Merlin et l'embrassa tout en le pénétrant à nouveau. Le brun, frémissant, entoura la taille d'Arthur de ses deux jambes pour mieux le sentir en lui.

Chaque mouvement procurait à chacun d'eux des frissons intenses et sous leurs regards luisant, Arthur s'empara de la verge à nouveau dure de Merlin. Puis, sous les coups de hanche brutaux d'Arthur, ce dernier lâcha un grognement de jouissance en murmurant le nom de son amant… Merlin le suivit dans cette extase… Ils étaient essoufflés, les regards égarés, tous deux s'écroulèrent, épuisés par leur performance.

.

Côte à côte, cherchant à trouver l'air qui leur manquait, ils se fixèrent sans dire un mot. Leurs visages rougis reflétaient tellement leurs amours, ils étaient aux anges… Deux sourires se dessinaient, montrant leur enthousiasme. Arthur fut le premier à couper ce contact en prenant Merlin dans ses bras :

― Wow ! s'écria le prince encore perdu dans ses souffles…

― C'était… wow… comme tu le dis… répondit-il chancelant.

Arthur recula un peu et l'embrassa avidement puis murmura entre deux baisers :

― Je t'ai retrouvé…

Le prince continua au niveau de sa cicatrice… Merlin lui sourit et lui murmura :

― Je t'aime Arthur…

Le prince recula un peu plus et le fixant intensément, il lui caressa sa joue puis il lui chuchota :

― Moi aussi Merlin…

Arthur reprit un air sérieux et ajouta :

― À notre première rencontre, je crois que j'étais déjà tombé amoureux de toi sans le savoir… puis j'ai oublié… Et il y a quelques mois, quand nous sommes allés au lac, je me suis rappelé de certains détails…

Merlin le regardait sans bouger, il écoutait attentivement…

― Et je me suis souvenu de ce bout de tissu, réussit-il à murmurer en lui tendant son foulard… C'est comme ça que j'ai su…

Il respira un bon coup parce qu'il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait :

― Ne crois jamais que tu m'es indiffèrent, je te vois Merlin et je sais qui tu es… et j'aime quand tu es avec moi, j'aime même quand tu n'as rien à faire et que tu restes à mes côtés… Et surtout, chaque jour depuis que je te connais… j'ai toujours une pensée pour toi…

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

― Je sais que je n'ai pas était tendre avec toi mais j'avais peur… de ce que je ressentais… pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ?

Du sourire qui éclairait le visage de Merlin, il comprit que celui-ci lui pardonnait. Le jeune sorcier lui caressa amoureusement sa joue et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il reprit :

― Tu as toujours été important dans ma vie, tout comme dans mon cœur… Alors cesse de te rabaisser parce que tu vaux bien plus… Tu mérites d'être aimé et moi, je t'aime…

Les yeux de son brun s'embuèrent sous cette déclaration… Pour la première fois, il voyait qui était Arthur Pendragon. Un homme avec qui, il savait, il serait heureux.

― Mon ange, murmura le prince… comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi ?

Merlin se jeta entièrement dans ses bras lui criant :

― Ça a toujours été toi…

Chose qu'Arthur pouvait enfin savoir… et en remerciait sa douce mère…

.

Merlin était confortablement installé dans les bras d'Arthur quand ils eurent fini de se nettoyer et de se replonger dans le lit propre, ensemble.

― Merlin, murmura son blond…

Celui-ci releva la tête et le regardait avec cette lueur pleine d'amour… Arthur se pencha sur le côté extérieur du lit et lui présenta une boite. Intrigué, Merlin l'ouvrit et sortant l'objet du paquet, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater rire.

― Ben quoi, répondit le prince outré, je peux quand même t'offrir un pull rouge…

Merlin comprenait très bien la raison de ce cadeau et ne pouvait que se réjouir de voir combien il pouvait être jaloux d'un simple foulard rouge…

― Dorénavant, tu ne porteras que des pulls rouge, chuchota le prince en lui mordillant son oreille.

Le jeune sorcier était heureux, porté par le bonheur d'être aimé et surtout d'aimé lui aussi à nouveau… de ne plus se cacher de ses émotions. Puis il vit le prince s'approchait de son torse. Ce dernier parsemait sa peau de ses baisers papillons jusqu'à ses lèvres, le faisant frémir et lui murmura quelques mots qui le fit rougir…

― Je veux aussi t'appartenir… tout comme tu l'es à mes yeux…

Merlin, souriant, ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois. En califourchon sur son prince, il le dévorait de son regard bleu… Tandis que le prince se laissait diriger par son ange…

.

**FIN**

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton reviews :)

Ce n'est pas grand-chose pour vous, mais pour nous auteur, cela veut dire bcp. merci.

**.**

**Anath**

**.****ஐ.**

J'averti que c'est mon tout premier lemon (soyez gentille avec moi hein….) Je pense que pour cette histoire il en fallait bien un… ça aurait été bête de couper juste après la scène de l'armurerie… : )

.


End file.
